


Mission Accepted: A Gundam Wing Fanfic

by Megumi_L1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dangerous Deeds, F/M, Love's Calling, Mild Language, Non-Explicit Sex, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_L1/pseuds/Megumi_L1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobile Suit Gundam was created by Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. The characters are being borrowed for this story.</p><p>I know that as of <i>Frozen Teardrop</i>, Heero and Relena (supposedly?) are together. I wrote this fanfic, set in AC198,  at least ten years ago based on a dream that I had about the anime. I'll be posting it little by little, mistakes and all.</p><p>Quatre is the recipient of the "mild violence" in Chapter 9. He will get rescued.</p><p>Taken from its first chapter:</p><p>"One year had gone by since the last time they had seen each other face to face, since the people of Earth and of the colonies had made a true peace with each other.</p><p>Things had changed. It was safe to walk on the streets again. It was all right to voice one's opinions in public again. It was perfectly okay to <i>live.</i></p><p>But Heero had always been suspicious of this new existence. It was <i>too</i> peaceful. Those suspicions had led him to a new path, a new adventure, and the young woman next to him, wanting a break from her predictable new life, had decided to join him on that path...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Accepted: 1/13

**Author's Note:**

> December 2017: Because of all the mistakes I've found in this story, I've decided not to do any chapter summaries for it. Sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> February 2018: I'm slowly making corrections to this story.

The tweeting and chittering of birds woke Heero up.

Temporarily confused and disoriented, he jerked and sat upright, then regretted it; he had to remain still for a few seconds while his body and gravity reached a compromise.

_Dammit..._

His eyes widened for a few seconds as he noticed that a thin white cotton bedsheet had settled itself around his waist and on his legs.

 _I'm in someone's bed. What the_ hell? _And?_

His chest was bare. He was exposed. Anything could have happened to him while he'd been sleeping.

Like _what?_

He couldn't remember. But he planned to do a full examination of himself once he remembered. Or sooner, if he could manage it.

Preferably _sooner._

 _Where_ am _I?_

Sunlight touched his face and spread its reach over the bed. He reflexively squinted and turned away.

_At least it's daytime. But I don't remember anything after..._

He scowled.

After _what?_

Finding out where he was took priority. He could fill in the rest after that. Then he could make whatever move he needed to make...once he remembered what that was.

_Okay. The sooner I figure everything out the sooner I'm outta here..._

He looked around and cursed mildly.

He was in a full-sized, short-sheeted bed in a room three-quarters of the size of a typical Earth living room. The room itself was sparsely furnished. On the wall to his left were two safety-barred plate windows under three thin, dirty cotton curtains. There was a small square fake oak table with an unplugged no-shade lamp on it in a few feet away from the bed. Next to the table, yellowed newspaper sections sat on a folding metal chair such as those used for catered events. A five-inch-diameter cast iron saucepan rested under the chair and had an uncovered steel penknife in it. Finally, along the wall at Heero's right, stood a falling-apart imitation oak wood dresser with a broken mirror against a wall with an aging imitation oak stool in front of it.

There were three doors in the room. One was along the same wall as the curtains were, and was deadbolted shut in three consecutive areas near the round knob on the right-hand side of the door. The other was to the far left of the dresser, had no handle whatsoever, was ajar, and revealed a dirty bathroom with even dirtier facilities.

The third door was in the bathroom. If its two deadbolts were unlocked, it would reveal a short hallway that led to the twice-deadbolted third door of the bathroom of the room next to this one.

Heero ran a hand over his face.

 _My_ enemies _wouldn't sleep in this hellhole. But whose room is this?_

He exhaled.

 _What was I_ doing _last night?_

He vaguely remembered saying something about taking a detour to someone...someones.

He scowled again.

_We all came here last night because...._

His expression softened.

_We all needed to lay low for a few hours._

He looked right and down.

A nearly shapeless form under some of the rest of the bedsheet, in a fetal position and the thin cotton up to her neck, Relena slept peacefully nearly two feet away from him, a small smile on her face and her hair strewn over her pillow.

One year had gone by since the last time they had seen each other face to face, since the people of Earth and of the colonies had made a true peace with each other.

Things had changed. It was safe to walk on the streets again. It was all right to voice one's opinions in public again. It was perfectly okay to _live_.

But Heero had always been suspicious of this new existence. It was too peaceful. Those suspicions had led him to a new path, a new adventure, and the young woman next to him, wanting a break from her predictable new life, had decided to join him on that path.

If not for their sheer purpose of will, they would probably be dead now, along with perhaps countless others and the four young men who were in a room somewhere above this one.

Those four had decided to join the path as well.

Heero hoped that it wasn't one that led to a dead end.

He smiled at her and, for a second, his entire body relaxed.

_I didn't disturb you. And I don't want to. Not yet._

Damn, she was beautiful. And strong. And last night...she had been so open to him. She wouldn't have denied him anything.

Last night...had been a revelation for both of them.

The smile faded. His eyes hardened.

"Don't give me any trouble, Relena."

But he knew that she would.

He looked straight ahead and remembered how they'd gotten there in the first place...three days ago...

-GWFMA-

_Three days previously..._

A door clicked open and closed in darkness. A pair of leather-soled feet walked very slowly over to a point in the darkness, then stopped.

Two leather chairs on rollers squeaked; computer keyboard keys clicked; and small lights flashed briefly as two computers and their monitors, sitting next to each other, came on.

There was another small click and a small flashlight came on, illuminating the faces of the two young men who intended to use the computers, which sat on a library-style table.

Duo, already seated and now waiting to use the computer in front of him, watched Heero as he plunked himself down in the other chair, turned the flashlight off, put it down somewhere between the computers and prepared to use the CPU he was in front of.

"What _kept_ you?" Duo asked with a touch of irritation, even as he noted Heero's red eyes and half-awake behavior and expression. "I had to turn everything back off."

"Hmmm," Heero said noncommitantly.

Duo raised an eyebrow. The red eyes he could ignore. But Heero's face and behavior said a lot about his usually up-and-at-them-24-and-7 comrade and friend.

He wondered how much _not_ fighting affected Heero. Earth and Space were at peace with each other now and neither had any need of any soldiers, much less one fully trained to seek and anilhilate.

"Bad dreams?" he asked half-casually, half-concerned.

"Hmmm," Heero said with a bit of irritation, then blinked twice, seemed to fully wake up, and began to use "his" computer.

Duo shrugged and got to work himself, but couldn't resist asking: "You don't believe that everything is totally peaceful either, do you?"

"No." Heero paused. Something briefly interesting had come up on his screen. "There's always someone around who wants to start things up again. How's Hilde?"

"Fine," Duo casually replied. One never knew whether Heero's concerns about people were polite, casual or genuine. It was best just to basically answer his questions and leave it at that.

Of course, Relena had been different.

Duo suspected that _she_ was the reason that Heero had come in looking like he had. And, once again, he had the _"Relena's high on my personal hit list"_ look in his eyes that the people who Heero had allowed to come close to him knew well.

She had brought that upon herself, hadn't she? Her acts and words in the name of Peace had put her ever closer to Heero's crosshairs. Well, that and her knowing too much about Heero himself. But every time Heero had set out to kill her, he had failed.

The lady herself had told him to kill her. He had yet to be able to do so. Neither seemed to know exactly why.

Duo wondered when both of them would get a _clue._

He cracked a reluctant smile. He himself admired and respected Relena. Heero, on the other hand...

Heero scowled. Duo wasn't an idiot. A talkative near-suicidal maniac at times perhaps, but not an idiot.

 _He_ knows. _So why did he even bother to ask me about bad dreams? But there's no time for this now. Like him, I have a feeling that something's out there and-_

"Ah- _ha_ ," he said with a touch of dry humor.

Duo looked over.

"You found something?"

"Yes." Heero's fingers flew over the keyboard for a few seconds. Coding appeared; three seconds later the view changed to the auditorium of the old, partially-rebuilt Romefeller Foundation headquarters.

Sometime during the Earth-Colonies War the building had been nearly completely destroyed. Booth's, a historical society that no one had ever heard of before the war had ended, was rebuilding it with the idea of it being "a significant symbolic historical reference point."

Neither Heero nor Duo believed that for a _second_ , but as they had no evidence to the contrary, they couldn't really voice their opinions of the matter.

"There's nothing there but bad memories," a disappointed Duo complained.

"Wait," Heero said simply, and had the computer zoom in on what looked like a flatbar handle in the "wall" beneath the stage.

Duo laughed and lightly clapped Heero on the back.

"You're truly one of a kind, man."

" _You're_ the one who managed to sneak in here in complete darkness and hack into the system," Heero said with a touch of respect and admiration.

Duo grinned, acknowledging the rare Compliment From Heero.

"They don't make these places like they used to," he said, and got back to business.

Heero nodded.

"The lack of security these days is understandable but stupid. One should never let their guard down. I've been checking things out and hearing things for a while now...it's not safe. There's no real peace. Somewhere out there is someone waiting to stroke. I intend to stop them."

Duo nodded. Heero sounded more like himself. Maybe he'd just had some kind of mood swing.

"What d'you suppose is behind Door Number Two?" he asked, and paused. Something interesting had just popped up on his screen.

"Hmmmm. What do you have there?"

A briefly faintly smiling Heero looked over. He'd liked Duo's little joke.

Duo grinned and leaned back.

"It looks as though they're slowly becoming aware of us. Whoever _they_ are."

Heero nodded and returned his attention to his computer.

"Keep them off our backs for a little while longer. I'm going to try to look behind that door."

"Roger."

Duo's fingers flew over the keyboard.

Heero frowned.

"We're not soldiers anymore."

"We're _always_ going to be soldiers. That's what we are. But I much prefer to be called a _warrior_. How about _you?_ "

Heero half-smiled.

"I'm trying to put that life behind me."

Duo jerked.

 _Why?_ he wanted to know, but didn't ask. _Does_ she _have anything to do with that decision? Are you really going to waste most of your life watching her from the shadows? Dammit, does she mean_ that _much to you?_

Heero glanced at him. He had a good idea of what Duo was thinking and didn't like it.

 _You're too close. Don't push it. I could still kill you._ Maybe.

"How long do we have?"

Duo did some mental calculations.

 _I know what you're thinking. And I don't_ think _so._

"Two minutes, maybe a few seconds more."

Heero nodded.

"That should be good enough."

"Gotcha. I'll help ya."

"Cool."

Now Duo knew _for sure_ that Heero wasn't himself. But he was performing as well as he ever had, so he didn't push the issue.

 _What is_ with _you, Heero?_

"Hey, Duo."

Heero's slightly reproachful voice jolted Duo back to the here and now.

"Y-yeah? What's up?"

Heero leaned back.

"I was just thinking about the latest Booth's commercial. You know, the one that flashes their logo at least ten times during the ad?"

"And?"

Duo knew this was leading somewhere and was becoming impatient.

"I've never really thought about it before, but I could swear that one of the colors in the logo matches Quatre's eyes."

Duo's jaw dropped.

"You don't think-"

Heero was very pensive now.

"I don't think he knows. But Booth's definitely knows about _him._ That color's no accident."

"I think we should contact him and ask."

"I think we should find out _ourselves_ and _then_ ask." Heero pursed his lips, an unusual gesture for him. "We'll need all the evidence that we can get."

"And we'll need to hurry." Duo stared at the flatbar handle. "I think this could involve a lot more than an 'historical reference point.'"

Heero winked at him, a rare gesture indeed. Duo'd had no idea that Heero _could_ wink.

"You mean a 'significant symbolic historical reference point.'"

Duo shook his head slowly.

"That's what our rears will be if you don't stop talkin' and get to it."

Heero laughed out loud, clapped him on the back and got back to work.

Duo grinned.

_Guess that makes us even._

The grin faded.

_But if Quatre comes along...man, somehow I know that she'll come too. Maybe it's because this involves money._

He glanced at Heero.

 _But this isn't about money, is it? You're doing this for_ her.

"Heero."

"What?"

"You think _she_ knows that Booth's might be up to no good? She's given 'em a lot of money for all of these 'rehabilitations.'.'"

Heero thought about this for a few seconds.

_Sneaky son of a..._

"If she does, she's not suddenly going to stop giving them money. And to answer one of your unspoken questions, she doesn't have the resources that we have to dig deeper into this organization."

Duo folded his arms across his chest.

"Hmph. She might be waiting for us to get the goods on these people. Then she'll get in contact with us."

Heero exhaled.

"She doesn't know where we are."

 _"Yet,"_ Duo sneered.

Heero looked at him for a second, then back at his computer screen.

"If and when that happens, I want us to have as much information about Booth's as we need."

Duo groaned.

"Ohhhh, _man!_ What're you gonna do? Tell her that Booth's is bad and then send her on her way?"

"I won't have her involved," Heero said in a tone that stated that he didn't want to discuss the matter any longer.

Duo shook his head slowly.

"She _does_ have a mind of her own, y'know. And she's just as stubborn and determined as you are."

Heero didn't say anything.

Duo shrugged.

"Mark my words, man, we're in trouble. And it'll be _your_ fault."

"I've never met any kind of trouble that I've never been able to deal with," Heero said absentmindedly.

Duo shook his head slowly again.

_Oh yes you have. You just don't want to admit it. But one day you're going to have to face up to your feelings._

-GWFMA-

Thomas Whestcott, who normally considered himself to be an eloquent and elegant butler, muttered something vulgar and nonsensical under his breath as he carried a paperwork-filled box towards the office that had been nicknamed "Darlian's Den".

Why had Miss Relena suddenly taken interest in all of the financial transactions that the Peacecraft family had made since the Colonies were created? It didn't make any sense. And besides, the Peacecraft's castle had been destroyed in the Earth-Space wars, so there wouldn't be many records of those transactions, would there?

So Thomas had mistakenly thought. All of the transactions had been found, and at least forty moving-sized boxes had been stuffed with manila folders and papers over the past few weeks, including the one he was struggling with now.

Thomas had lost count of the trips that he and other members of Miss Relena's staff had made to and from this office, in which the young lady seemed to have locked herself for the past two weeks.

"No phone calls," she had said. "No phone calls, no meetings, no unnecessary disturbances, no _anything._ I _must_ find what I am looking for."

She had also refused to allow anyone to help her find whatever it was that she was looking for.

Why the secrecy?

Thomas managed to reach the office door. He shifted the box until he could raise a fist to knock upon the two-inch-thick wood.

"Come in, Thomas," his mistress lightly commanded.

He didn't ask how she knew he was there. She'd probably timed him. She'd certainly had enough _time_ to time him.

He stopped mumbling - Miss Relena hated it when people mumbled - and opened the door.

Except for the piles of paperwork on the sixty-year-old executive-style oak desk, the office looked as it always did, full of antique furniture, books ranging in age from recent to early ancient, notebooks and legal pads neatly stacked on the oversized couch (she often slept in this office) and copies upon copies of drafts and speeches.

And, oh yes, there was Heion, her famous teddy bear, sitting on its own chair next to the desk.

A slender hand appeared above a few of the piles. It waved and pointed.

"Over there, please, Thomas," his mistress said absentmindedly.

Thomas scowled as he bent his knees and put the box down.

_She'll want me to bow to that thing. She says she's only joking when she commands that, but her eyes tell me something different..._

"That thing" was the subject of a constant flow of media speculation. Why wouldn't Miss Relena reveal who had given it to her? Was it true that it never left her sight? Was it a good luck charm? Why had she named it "Heion"? Was this a future indication of some kind?

Thomas knew all of the answers but had sworn never to mention them. But it was ridiculous. If anyone dug deep enough one would find that the answers came from one source: A mysterious young man named Heero.

Every now and again, until a few months ago, a scruffy young man had appeared in various regions of Northfield Gardens out of nowhere...and vanished just as quickly as he had come.

When asked if she knew the young man, Miss Relena had shrugged and said nothing, which had added to Thomas' concerns and suspicions.

The next morning, Thomas had smacked himself on the forehead. _Of course!_ The surveillance equipment. It would have captured the young man's appearances.

It had, but the "captures" were fuzzy. Not to be deterred, Thomas had secretly sent some of the photographs to the company that owned and monitored the surveillance equipment.

The results were sent to a data-gathering organization named Datarese, which sent the company a coded letter within a #10 envelope.

Placed within the code was a different code that, when finally figured out, spelled the name "Heero Yuy".

When confronted with this new information, Miss Relena had hunched her shoulders, then grabbed the stuffed toy and clasped it to her chest.

"I wanted to name him 'Heero' at first. You can see why I changed my mind."

"He wouldn't appreciate the attention, I take it, Miss Relena? And why is that scruffy young man prowling around here like a potential criminal? Why are you allowing it? _I won't have it!"_

She frowned and held Heion a little bit closer.

"This bear is a reminder of the promise Heero made to me, that he will protect me."

"From _what_ , Miss Relena?! And why a _teddy bear?_ Can't he get a _job_ , so that he can provide you with gifts that you _deserve?"_

Thomas had leaned a little closer and looked his mistress over, ignoring her indignant gasp and glare.

"He wouldn't happen to be a _suitor,_ would he, Miss Relena? He is hardly worthy of your attention. _Wait_ \- he isn't sneaking into your private offices, is he? Or your bedroom? He wouldn't _dare!_ "

She almost laughed out loud. Instead, she controlled the urge and shook her head slowly.

"You don't understand."

" _Make_ me understand, Miss Relena, so that I won't have him arrested the next time he steps onto this property..."

Thomas grimaced.

_That damned bear..._

His mistress had then told him what she claimed to be everything, but she wasn't a good liar.

 _Yes_ , she was who she had told him she was when he had started to work for her the previous year. The proof of that hung on the walls of this house, rested on tables, desks and countertops throughout this house and graced the various fireplaces in certain rooms of this house.

 _Yes_ , she had indeed seen battles. These had obviously colored her opinions and therefore her work.

And it _was_ true that she had met five extraordinary young men three years ago, including Heero, who was apparently much more than scruffy.

All right, he had earned Thomas' respect.

But what had happened for him to feel that he needed to protect her? Why was he risking so much just to make sure that she was all right? Surely he knew that Miss Relena was protected every minute of every day.

 _No_. Miss Relena hadn't told the whole story.

Thomas blinked rapidly and returned his mind to the present day.

"Why are you staring at the bear?"

Relena had made a path for her face while Thomas' mind had been someplace else. Now, a half-amused, half-wary expression greeted her butler's half-ashamed, half-annoyed one.

"Miss Relena -"

"Yes?"

Thomas paused for thought. He needed to be careful. Miss Relena had a temper.

" _Why_ did he give you this teddy bear?"

She glared at him, then heaved a long, drawn-out sigh.

"I _told_ you. _Months_ ago."

Thomas' eyes narrowed slightly.

"And that is _another_ matter, my lady. Where has he disappeared to?"

"I don't know. Why don't you have some more pictures taken of him?" she snapped.

Thomas went pale. He sagged.

"So you _know._ "

_But you're still avoiding my questions._

"This is _my house_ , Thomas. I'd be a _fool_ not to know what goes on it it, even if it's done behind my back."

He refused to feel shame.

_"Hmph."_

She looked at the ceiling and threw her hands - and her pen - up in the air.

"All right, all _right!_ "

She glared at her butler.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"You don't owe him anything _now_ , do you? There's no need for the bear or his previously often visits."

Without looking up, she caught the pen neatly between a thumb and forefinger.

"I owe him more than my life. I owe him _everything._ "

"So why not invite him to live here - or would that generate too much publicity, Miss Relena?"

She shook her head slowly, then resumed looking over the paperwork.

"You don't restrain a shooting star. He no more belongs here than I belong - wait, here it is, _here it is! This_ is what I've been looking for!"

"Belong _where?_ "

Thomas refused to let the matter be cast aside.

 _And how_ convenient _it is that she seems to have_ just _found what she was looking for._

She shook her head slowly again.

"If he and I were meant to live under the same roof, _wouldn't_ we be?"

"Miss Relena - "

"Don't worry so, my Thomas. And maybe you've scared him away."

"Now I _know_ you're joking. From what you've told me nuclear fire wouldn't scare him away."

 _You're his link to_ something, _Miss Relena._

She waved a dismissive hand.

"I'll worry about the situation if he takes Heion away."

Thomas groaned. She _still_ hadn't answered his questions.

"Thomas."

"Yes, my lady?"

She raised suddenly very serious eyes to his.

"Please bring me a phone. I need to call Quatre Winner."

Thomas blinked rapidly.

"My lady, you mean...so his family _does_ contribute to Booth's as well. What I heard is true."

She nodded.

"Yes, and _this_ is a situation that I'm worried about."

-GWFMA-

Quatre Raberba Winner accepted the phone call in the fifteenth floor executive offices in one of his family's skyscrapers.

He looked away from his laptop computer, leaned back in his custom-made executive leather chair, grinned, and swung in a half-circle.

"Miss Relena! What a _wonderful_ surprise! What can I do for you?"

But he already suspected the reason for her call. He too had discovered that some of the money that their respective families had given to Booth's was being used for possibly illegal purposes.

Matter of fact, he had been _waiting_ for her to call him. Every time _he_ had tried to call _her_ , family business had intervened, time and again reminding him that he had chosen to relieve his sisters of some of their duties.

"Hello, Quatre. How are you?"

Relena sounded distracted.

Quatre frowned.

" _I'm_ all right. But why aren't you giving me my favorite smile?"

She chuckled.

"You _always_ cheer me up. Maybe I should have named the bear after _you._ "

Quatre blushed.

"That would be _too much_ of an honor."

 _And besides, Heero would have a_ fit.

She giggled, then got serious.

"You know why I'm calling. Have you found out anything?"

He shook his head.

_I was right. And we both have to careful of what we say. One never knows when one's conversation is being recorded somewhere._

"Not much."

_I can only get so far. Their systems are coded on every level and the codes change at random._

"Me too," Relena sighed. "This isn't good. But then again, neither are my investigative skills. I should have 'upgraded' them when I had the opportunity."

Quatre chuckled.

 _The guys would_ love _to hear_ that. _Yeah_ right!

As though she had heard this thought, she asked: "Heard from them lately?"

He shook his head again.

"No..."

_Not lately..._

His voice trailed off as his computer screen announced that he had just received an email, did he wish to read it right now, wait until later, or delete it?

"Quatre?"

Relena sounded concerned.

He shook his head while his free forefinger shot out and chose the "now" option.

"Sorry. Something's just come up. Wait a sec..."

"No, no. I don't want to keep you from your work."

" _Nonsense._ Call or visit me anytime."

"Same here. Listen...let me know if you find anything."

He nodded.

"And you do the same. Uhm...would you like to..."

His eyes widened as he began to read the email, which consisted of coded text.

 _This is an_ easy _code._

"Quatre, I would _love_ to accompany you but..."

_Hel-loh. Duo's come out of hiding._

"...another time, I promise."

"Miss Relena, I really _am_ sorry about this interruption."

_Why are you so serious, Duo? Heero must be with you._

"I understand. _Believe_ me."

"We'll talk again soon," he promised.

"Yes," she promised. Well...until again, Quatre."

 _Meet you guys_ where? _I don't know that address._

"Take care, Miss Relena."

As he hung up his eyes narrowed.

 _What do_ I _know about Booth's? Not much. I thought that the blue was just some kind of respectful admiration. Now I _have_ to know what _ you guys _know. We'll just have to deal with whatever comes out of this Pandora's box._

He exhaled and began to type a response.

"I...never thought the blue...was a big deal until now. I'm wondering now. But if you ask me...she shouldn't be involved. And...code...and....send."

He leaned back and exhaled again.

"I have to find out what I can in the meantime. We really are opening a Pandora's box, aren't we, guys...?"

His voice trailed off again as he noticed that he'd gotten a response to his email.

A forefinger selected the 'now' option.

"They're still wherever they are. Hey...this isn't coded."

His eyes narrowed a little as he read the email; then they widened.

_"Invite her?"_

The Pandora's box had just acquired his favorite smile.


	2. Mission Accepted: 2/13

_Day Two..._

Under the midday sun, two official Booth's Tours buses pulling up parallel to the front entrance in the reinforced steel fence that kept the Rehabilitated Romefeller Building safe from too-curious eyes.

Eight official Booth's Tours Guides, four of each gender and each carrying an official Booth's Tours Guide megaphone, enthusiastically alighted from the buses.

They were followd by one hundred and thirty "Tourists" - people of all ages, ethnic backgrounds and from all walks of life, each wearing an official Booth's Tours baseball cap.

Wearing the cap before entering the building was required. Listening to the Tour Guides as they enthusiastically organized the visitors into three single-file lines was also a requirement.

But many of the other walking advertisements were too busy studying either the building itself, the lush garden, the official Booth's Romefeller Rehabilitation Project Building Management team members supervising the official Booth's Romefeller Rehabilitation Project Custodial and Culinary Management team members, or the four young men wearing official Booth's Secure Force uniforms that were marching in unison towards the front entrance.

Trowa, the young man leading the glorified security guard team, looked left and right and all around while keeping a mental eye on the visitors, who were increasingly becoming impatient.

 _And they say that blue is a_ soothing _color_ , he wisecracked to himself.

"Are we ready to go in _now?_ " boomed one of the female Tour Guides with a touch of irritation via her megaphone, a not-so-subtle request for the entrance to be opened.

Trowa fought the urge to roll his eyes and signalled to two of his comrades to open the gates - and then noticed something interesting.

A young man wearing mirrored sunglasses, a Booth's baseball cap, black jeans and scuffed black sneakers, and holding on to an unbranded black duffel bag, was weaving his way through the other Tourists with more determination than was necessary.

Trowa restrained a smirk.

 _You don't fool_ me, _Heero._

As though he had heard that thought, Heero suddenly looked straight at Trowa and the two regarded each other for a few long seconds.

Heero's eyebrows seemed to twitch; then he suddenly and somehow vanished from sight.

Trowa restrained a chuckle.

_Learned something from Duo, have we?_

But Trowa knew where Heero was going. He himself had always been suspicious of Booth's plans for the Romefeller building, had done some research of his own on it, and had come to work here part-time a few months ago to prove his suspicions correct.

However, even though he saw every room in the building at least twice during his shift, he had yet to be able to remain in any one of them long enough to finalize his research.

Heero's appearance here meant that he had his own suspicions as well, and his skills would lead him to more information than most people were able to get, so...

No way _would he come here just to visit, and especially_ not _in disguise._

Trowa nodded almost absentmindedly. His shift would be ending within the next hour, and the official Booth's tour of this building lasted for two hours. Hopefully, he would see Heero before he left with the other Tourists.

That thought brought another to mind: What if Heero knew that Trowa worked here? Was their seeing each other no accident?

_Let's find out._

But first he had to help with the Tourists, many of whom wanted to take pictures of everything in sight, including Trowa and his teammates.

 _Next time, Heero,_ you _take the security guard position. Oh wait. You already are, aren't you?_

-GWFMA-

Heero made sure that his transformation from Tourist to Secure Force member was complete before leaving the men's room.

The Tour would come to the auditorium in about an hour. That gave him fifty-five minutes to check it out and another five to change back into a Tourist. If he lingered, he could belong to Booth's for life.

Trowa was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Hey."

Heero suppressed his mixed surprise and pleasure.

"Hey."

"You ready to go? You're clear for forty minutes."

Heero nodded.

Trowa led the way.

"But you know about the shift changes, don't you?"

Heero frowned.

"I didn't know that you work here."

"You didn't dig deep enough. But that's okay. If you _had_ known, I'd probably have had to take the day off to help you. As it stands now, I owe two very high-ranking guards a big favor for helping me out here. Only they are allowed on this floor."

"I see. Why don't you send them a couple of fruit-and-cheese baskets?"

"Since when have _you_ had a sense of humor?" Trowa teased him.

"Hell if _I_ know-"

The exit door closest to them opened and Duo, dressed as a Custodial team member, stuck his head in.

"Is _this_ where the busted toilet's at?" he asked, blinking several times in a row.

"No," Heero snapped. "Go check out the top floor."

Duo stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then pulled his head out of the doorway and closed the door.

"What was _that_ about?" asked a wide-eyed Trowa.

Heero grimaced.

"I told him to do some more digging. It'll keep him busy."

"How come he always finds you?"

"I don't know, but since I haven't gone through any metal-detectors lately..."

Trowa smirked.

Another _joke. You're on a roll here._

"You gave him something to do, but are you sure that he won't get lost first?"

"He'll be okay. Let's move."

-GWFMA-

The auditorium was guarded by several keypad locks and a female Secure Force member who wasn't in the best of moods.

All of a sudden her boss had told her to keep an eye on this area, but when she had asked him why, he had made a note of her "insubordination" and had walked away.

She glared at Heero, who glared back.

She took a mental step backwards. There was something about the unfamiliar young man's vibes that warned her against getting on his bad side.

_But I got a job to do._

"Who are you and why is Trowa leading you around without a leash?" she demanded.

Heero's glare intensified for three seconds; then he seemed to fix his gaze on hers.

She reflexively moved her head this way and that, but couldn't seem to escape his eyes.

Trowa cleared his throat.

_Cool it, Heero._

"This is a secret mission. The big boys want him to check the place out. If you want to call to check, they'll know that _you_ know."

"Maybe they _should_ know that I know," she said suspiciously, and finally managed to drag her eyes away from Heero's.

_One of them is lying._

Trowa briefly looked at the ceiling.

"They'll have witnesses. So I guess it doesn't really matter whether you call or not."

Her eyes widened; then she glared at Heero again.

"I don't want them coming down on _my_ rear."

"But you _will_ be calling."

She stepped away from her post.

"Sooner or later. I want them to kick your behinds."

Heero's lips parted slightly.

__I hate weak women._ _

Trowa gave him a warning look.

"Never mind. Come on."

-GWFMA-

Duo hung up the pay phone that he'd been using and looked at the sky.

"You're out there somewhere, man..."

He exhaled, looked down, dug into a pocket, drew out a pocket-sized computer and turned it on.

PASSWORD? the screen displayed.

Duo entered a seemingly random sequence of numbers.

The screen went blank, then displayed a small image of the Deathscythe for two seconds. Then it went blank again, and displayed a lone question mark.

"I still miss you, old buddy," Duo whispered reverently, then cleared his throat. "You think you can help me dig deeper? And, maybe, find Wufei?"

 _-_ GWFMA-

Heero let his eyes adjust to the darkness before moving.

 _"Hmph._ They added another floor."

Other than that, the auditorium was as it had been, as though Booth's wanted to recreate the "magic" of this large presentation room.

He waited for dust to tickle his nostrils, but only the scents of lemon oil and steam-cleaned carpet came his way.

__This place is kept clean for a_ reason. _Are they planning to have some kind of celebration in here once the 'rehabilitation' is complete? But why waste time cleaning it up now?__

He chided himself for not wearing gloves.

But he soon began to see the podium, and relaxed a little.

__When she was Queen, she stood up there...in_ that dress._

His eyes widened.

 _What the hell am I thinking about_ that _for?_

But it wasn't his fault that he'd remembered that, was it? Even from where he'd been standing that day, pointing a gun at her and nearly completely firm in his resolve to kill her, _that dress_ had shown her entire audience a few inches of what lay beneath the collars that she usually wore.

What was that archaic expression? Oh yes. "Sex sells." Some things never changed.

But Heero doubted that Relena had intended to prove that she was indeed a young woman under those collars.

_Whatever happened to that dress?_

His face was very warm, to his dismay and disgust. He willed the heat away and set about finding his goal.

-GWFMA-

Thomas _hated_ to distract Miss Relena when she was in the garden.

It was her place for reflection and meditation. Amongst the trees, grass and blooms, she would wrangle with an issue, problem or situation until she was at peace with it.

It was also a good place to have clandestine meetings, but she hadn't had any of _those_ , as far as Thomas knew — and he liked to think that he knew quite a lot about how Relena lived her life.

The scruffy one — Thomas refused to call him by his name — hadn't snuck by lately.

Why? Did he know that the staff knew who he was, and was afraid to show his face now?

Thomas shook his head.

 _That's not it. He's not like that. I don't think he's afraid of_ anything _. There's a_ reason _that he doesn't come around here anymore._

He put a hand on the glass-panelled door that led into the garden.

_Did you finally tell him to leave you alone, Miss Relena?_

But how would she have told him, unless they had met somewhere in secret?

Thomas shook his head again.

 _He's not stupid. He wouldn't risk that. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. No. He's found something out, and he thinks he'll serve her better_ there. _Hmph. Must be nice, eh, Miss Relena? Just_ what _is going on between you two!_

Thomas opened the door and took a deep sniff, letting the garden's atmosphere surround him.

_Peaceful and verdant...._

Relena was sitting on the grass near a rose bush, arms hugging her knees, looking into the sky.

Thomas froze where he was.

_Which one is more beautiful?_

"What is it, Thomas?" she asked, and he regretted breaking the spell.

He bowed, then presented her with the plain #10 envelope that had come with the day's mail.

Her eyebrows seemed to come to a point a few inches above her nose.

"It's still sealed. What makes you think that it's for _me?_ "

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh _please._ "

She let that go.

"I can't _imagine_ what he has to say to me.... _Thank_ you, Thomas."

He caught the hint.

"Damn scruffy fool...."

He bowed and left her.

Relena half-smiled and opened the envelope.

_Did I hear a touch of respect there, Thomas?_

"All right, Heero, what _do_ you have to say — _huh?_ "

Her jaw dropped.

It was a date, an address and a time, and it wasn't in Heero's handwriting.

Thomas came running.

"Miss Relena! What is it?"

She handed him the note.

" _He_ didn't write this, Thomas."

His eyes narrowed.

"But he's the _reason_ behind it."

"What do you mean?"

He scrunched up the note and shoved in into a pants pocket.

"I don't want you to become any more involved with him, or whatever's he's doing."

Her eyes blazed. She practically bounced to her feet and waved the envelope at him.

"Ex _cuse_ me? _Whatever_ he's doing here—" she waved the envelope some more "—it's out of concern for my future. How _dare_ you interrupt that!"

Surprised at her intensity, he blinked a few times.

" _What_ am I interrupting?"

She exhaled.

"I want to know what he's found out. I'll bet it's about _them_. You _understand_ me? I am _going_."

She whirled on a low heel and stormed back towards the house.

Thomas tensed up, then exhaled.

"You're in love with him, _aren't_ you? Whatever _else_ is going on, _that's_ more prominent!"

She didn't answer him.

He muttered a curse.

"He must love you, too, or at least give _one hell_ of a damn about you. I am telling you, this concern for your future isn't _completely_ peace-related! But he's _still_ scruffy, Miss Relena, and _don't you ever forget it!_ "

-GWFMA-

Heero scowled.

The little door had been replaced with a panel.

 _We_ are _being watched._

But the closer he came to the panel, the more he noticed that its grain was slightly different from the ones surrounding it - as though someone was insultingly testing his intelligence.

_Maybe it's someone who works for Booth's. Is this the same person who's let me come this far?_

And did Trowa know anything about this? He certainly had his suspicions....but that was a question for another moment.

 _Is this a trick? A trap? A distraction? No. That's what they_ want _me to think—_

His eyes narrowed as he suddenly looked at the podium, not knowing why, but since his instincts never failed him...

He vaulted onto the stage, placed a hand on either side of the podium and moved it a few inches to his right.

Then he looked down and nodded.

The podium had been resting on a two foot by three foot section cut into the stage.

_Who would suspect?_

He kneeled before the section and pressed a forefinger into it.

It wiggled a little, then sank about half an inch.

Heero nearly laughed out loud.

Instead, he continued to press down, and was rewarded seconds later when the rest of the section began to rise above the stage enough for him to grab it with his other hand.

His amusement turned to annoyance when he saw what the section had been hiding: about twenty rolled-up blueprints of various heights and widths, each secured with a one-inch thick rubber band.

He put the section down and used a forefinger to push them about.

"Fake."

Is _this a test? How long has this hideaway been here, anyway? What's_ usually _in it?_

The last thought led to another: _Not_ all _of them are fake._

There wasn't enough time or privacy to read all of them. Cursing under his breath, and moving quickly, he lifted one blueprint, looked it over, and then dropped it back down with the rest.

"Dammit..."

He repeated the process with fifteen blueprints, getting more and more frustrated but knowing that he would find the real blueprint eventually.

The next blueprint that he grabbed made him alternately smile and grimace. Not only did its map-like scales look accurate, but _Northfield_ was scribbled near the bottom of it.

His eyes blazed as he tucked this blueprint under an arm before replacing the section and moving the podium back to where it had been.

Now _there's going to be trouble._

-GWFMA-

"You let him find it!" a muted panicky man's voice screeched.

" _Calm_ yourself, or I'll have to hang up on you. It is far too late for any of them to do anything about it now," replied a confident baritone voice.

"But—"

" _Didn't you_ hear _me, you fool?_ " The baritone was annoyed now. "Your investment is SAFE! _Don't_ make me lose confidence in our...partnership."

"You went too far with this!" The other man apparently didn't appreciate being called a fool. "If he found _that_ , what _else_ could he discover?! I didn't agree to such risk-taking!"

The baritone exhaled.

"You don't trust me," he said dangerously calmly.

The young man gasped.

"Waiiit! I didn't say that!"

"You've said far too much."

"Waiiiiiit—"

A phone receiver slammed down.

"Take care of him," the baritone voice commanded. "The partnership has ended. And as per the terms of our deal, the funds are to remain in _my_ account."

"Yes, sir," obediently replied a man in clipped tones.

The baritone laughed out loud and heartily.

"I didn't lie, you know. There's _nothing_ that any of you can do. It is far too late! My plans will _not_ be stopped."

-GWFMA-

Again, Trowa was waiting for Heero outside of the men's bathroom.

But this time, he was visibly distracted.

"What is it?" Heero asked, as he zipped up his bag to better hide the blueprint.

Trowa cursed mildly.

"One of the top executives of the Howman Corporation was murdered about ten minutes ago."

Heero's eyebrows went up.

"What?"

Trowa exhaled.

"Are you thinking what _I'm_ thinking?"

Heero nodded.

"We don't have much time. Hey, what are you doing later on?"

Trowa smiled.

"Meeting with you guys. Right?"

Heero frowned.

Trowa scowled.

" _No._ Not _her,_ too."

Heero grimaced.

"She needs to be there."

"This affects her too?"

Heero nodded.

" _Walker_. Among _other_ reasons."

Trowa nodded.

"I don't like it, but I understand. I'll be there. See you then."

"See you."

They waved to each other and then walked in opposite directions.

-GWFMA-

Duo was waiting for Heero in an unmarked black van.

 _"Well?"_ he demanded of Heero as the latter put on his seatbelt.

"Walker," Heero replied.

Duo pursed his lips and then started the ignition.

" _Big_ trouble, here we come."


	3. Mission Accepted: 3/13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: In this chapter I have taken some liberties with words Heero and Relena exchanged in both the (translated) manga and the (Cartoon Network presented) tv show.

A candle's small flame pierced darkness. It revealed Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre sitting in a rough circle around the 12-inch-high white stick candle in a saucer on a concrete floor.

"You think she'll come?" Duo asked no one in particular.

Trowa nodded.

"She'll come."

Quatre nodded.

"Yes. Because she's always willing to fight for peace."

_And she's no fool._

Duo sighed dramatically.

"But will she _believe_ it?"

"She will." Quatre glanced at the still-doubting Duo. "She's learned not to take anything for granted. She..."

He looked at Heero for help, but Heero didn't even blink.

Quatre sighed.

"She'll come."

They fell quiet, each of them lost in his own thoughts.

Heero scowled.

_Don't keep us waiting, Relena._

All of them knew how she looked now, at least in print and on screen. But how did she look when she was separated from her new life?

Heero closed his eyes.

"Relena..." he said on a breath.

The others looked away, uncomfortable. Heero didn't know that he'd said her name that way. None of them were willing to tell him that he had. They _liked_ living, and besides, it was a sign that he needed to be left alone.

Heero could _see_ her.

She was wearing a shapeless dull gray cloak. Only her eyes, full of determination and hope, were visible as she moved through streets and people towards the "contact point."

Heero hated to see her alone and unprotected, even though he'd been the one to insist that she come alone. Hopefully she wouldn't be recognized, or distracted.

Hopefully...

She stopped at an intersection, her attention drawn to a greengrocer's diagonally across the street from where she was.

Heero winced.

_Don't stop. Don't give anyone a reason to follow you._

A few tense seconds later, to his relief, she exhaled and walked on.

Heero exhaled and opened his eyes.

"She's coming. She won't...huh?"

Duo placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezed, then removed the hand.

"It's _okay_ , man. This is _us_ you're with. We _know_ that you always seem to know where she is."

He grinned deviously.

"Makes it easier to find her when she's missing."

Heero gave him a cold and murderous glare.

Trowa winced.

"Duo..." Quatre said reproachfully, then sighed.

Duo, long used to such reactions to his admittedly strange sense of humor, shrugged.

"Just tryin' to lighten the mood."

Heero closed his eyes again.

 _You're wrong, Duo. I just know that she's alive and well. That's all I_ want _to know..._

"Heero." Trowa quietly cut into his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Heero opened his eyes and looked at him.

"If she comes...when she gets here, what will we tell her?"

"Everything that we can."

"That's not an answer," Trowa scolded him.

"The more she knows, the more of a risk she is," Heero said a bit testily.

Trowa exhaled.

"So why do you want her here?"

Heero half-closed his eyes and looked at the candle's flame.

"Because she needs to know what's going on."

Duo sighed.

"She'll want to tag along, you do realize that."

Heero raised his head and nodded.

"We'll do what we can to convince her to leave. But if she insists on staying, we won't..."

"Favor her?" Duo suggested.

"Right."

Duo groaned.

"We won't be able to move around with her around. People will recognize her."

Heero restrained a small smile.

Quatre shook his head.

"I'm sure she's taken that into consideration."

_I was sure when she called me._

Duo looked at Heero.

"She has connections..."

Heero narrowed his eyes.

"...she can get us into _places_ ," Duo finished.

Quatre winced.

"She's...she's tried to leave that life behind her. But she will never..."

"She'll never have to get a _real_ job," Duo sneered.

"Duo!" Quatre gasped.

"She works hard enough," Heero said quietly, not to defend her but to make a point.

Duo grimaced.

"Yeeeahh...I'm not being fair to her. And we owe her a _lot_."

"This is how we're paying her back. Isn't it, Heero?" Trowa asked.

Heero hesitated, then nodded.

Trowa sighed.

 _You think you owe her your life. Is watching over her_ your _way of paying her back? Or did you place your life in her hands because you're too weak to ask her to kill you? Why are you talking about what a risk she is? You'll_ never _be able to kill her. What have you allowed her to do to you? Heero. Are you trying to deny that you may be in love with her?_

"Hope she brought food!" Duo chirped, in another attempt to lighten the mood.

Again, he failed.

Trowa glared at him.

"Why didn't _you?_ There are plenty of stores around here."

Quatre sighed.

"Let's not—"

Three light and rapid knocks on a door made all of them jump.

"She's _here_ ," Duo said excitedly, and bounced to his feet. "Come on, clown-boy. Let's make _sure_ that it's her. Quatre, you and Heero—"

Heero wasn't there.

Trowa shook his head slowly.

Quatre shrugged.

"You know _him_."

-GWFMA-

Heero took a deep breath, exhaled, then turned a knob.

A door creaked open, revealing the sight of Relena shrugging out of the cloak.

His heart skipped a few beats. He swallowed.

"Relena?" he whispered.

Peace was an ongoing, sometimes strenuous process; she had permanent worry-lines in her forehead and tiredness in her eyes. She moved more slowly, too, as though she carried her efforts to maintain peace on her back and shoulders.

Heero scowled.

_What kind of world did we have you step into?_

But she was still beautiful, more so because of her quest. Her looks only removed a few bumps on the path that she walked. She would still be who and what she was if she were less than attractive.

She casually flung the cloak over her shoulder and gazed at him.

_Beautiful. Even more so than in my dreams..._

Their eyes locked and for a few seconds they remembered their one dance at Saint Gabriel's...then they both looked away.

She smiled teasingly at him from under her eyelashes.

 _Where did he learn how to dance, anyhow? Surely Doctor J didn't teach give him_ those _kind of lessons. Or_ did _he? Maybe I'll never know._

"It's me. Old, battered and beleaguered, but me."

He smiled fondly at her from under his eyelashes.

"You're not old."

There really hadn't been anything special about that dance. But something had been exchanged between them. From that moment on, he had found it even harder to kill her...and she had found it even harder to stay away.

_Are you still going to kill me?_

_Yes._

_I didn't want to die without any answers._

_Huh?_

_But it's different now. I know how you feel when you fight. That's because I'm on_ your _side now._

 _What? On_ my _side?_

_And I know that you have a good heart._

_Hmph._

_If you promise me that I'm your last victim, go ahead and kill me._

_Relena..._

_I'm too close. I know too much. I'll never reveal what I know, but I'm still too much of a risk._

_Relena, I..._

_Promise me, Heero. Come back and kill me someday._

_Sure._

That had been then. He had completed his mission...but she was still alive.

 _Of_ course _I let her live. She's_ needed.

He exhaled.

She grinned at him. Her eyes twinkled.

"See? I haven't been such a bad influence after all, have I?"

He didn't want to get into _that._

"Come on. They're waiting for us."

-GWFMA-

The circle around the candle had grown a little. Relena sat between Heero and Duo, at their insistence.

She hadn't asked why. But she was both comfortable and unhappy with the arrangement.

Heero had crossed his legs and casually placed his hands between his body and his legs, but they were shaking despite the calm and determined expression in his eyes.

"Well," Duo said, "Where should we begin?"

Heero dragged his eyes away from Relena's neatly folded hands, which rested on her lap.

" _Before_ we begin," he said slowly and irritably, as though the world had done him a great wrong, "Relena, you need to understand something."

She sighed.

Heero wasn't himself. She could hear it in his voice and feel it in the vibes coming off his body in waves. He was uncomfortable with her being here, and being next to him. But _why?_

 _Maybe my coming here was a mistake. But I was_ invited.

"Let me guess," she said sarcastically. "You don't want me to tell anyone about this."

He blinked rapidly. He hadn't expected her to sound that way.

Quatre sighed.

"Miss Relena, we need you to understand that we're only going to give you some important information."

She glared at him.

_You don't want me to accompany you. I'm too much of a risk._

"This is why you ended our conversation so quickly, isn't it? That 'something' that came up...it was a message from _these_ guys, wasn't it? Tell me!"

Heero winced. He never could stand to see her upset.

"Relena..."

She shook her head.

"No. Really. I understand. Please, continue."

Heero tensed up.

_She left her life to come here and..._

Surprising everyone, including herself, he suddenly reached out and patted her hand, then removed his own hand as though her skin had burned him.

"Be strong," he said as casually as he could manage.

She caught her breath, then nodded.

_He's only showing his usual concern about me. So why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Please, Quatre...continue."

He hesitated, then nodded.

"You know about Booth's, of course. And why your family and mine have been helping to fund it."

She nodded.

"Yes. For the past few years they've been restoring select buildings that were harmed or destroyed in the war, and both of our families had specific buildings that they wanted to have restored."

 _I'm not special to him. I once thought that I might be. He doesn't protect just_ anyone _. But his kind heart, the one I praised him for keeping...he doesn't...it doesn't influence him as much as I thought it did._

"Right." 

Quatre sighed, then resumed talking. 

"And we both found out that some of the money's being diverted to _things_ that neither of us had been able to find..."

Relena looked at Heero, who appeared to be focused on what Quatre was saying.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She shook her head and looked away.

 _He doesn't want my death to be_ his _fault. But why_ me _, Heero? You were_ supposed _to kill me. You_ promised _to kill me. Why, Heero._ Why?

Quatre gestured to Heero, Duo and Trowa in turn.

"...They had their own suspicions. Heero and Duo went to the old Romefeller Building to investigate the door in the stage that Heero had found while scanning the building from a computer in a secret location. They found that Trowa was at the building as well."

Trowa exhaled.

"Heero found a certain blueprint amongst some fake ones."

Heero nodded.

Relena nodded.

 _I_ knew _that there was something suspicious about Booth's._ No one _can_ legally _restore a building at the speed that_ they _do._

"So...Booth's really is up to no good."

Duo nodded.

"I contacted Quatre because Heero and I had found out a few interesting things about Booth's. We wanted to know if he knew what we did."

Quatre frowned and shook his head.

"I had no idea. And it turns out that my family _owns_ Booth's."

 _"What?"_ Relena asked before she could help herself.

 _How can that_ be? _But in an organization as vast as the Winners', who can keep track of every single thing at every single second?_

Quatre nodded.

_Hear me out, Miss Relena. You'll understand soon._

"It's not listed in our books. My family still holds a lot of companies, though, and apparently someone or some _ones_ decided to combine a few of them under one name. But it's in name only. The name Booth's is neither licensed nor registered as a corporation."

"There's a legal layer preventing the curious from asking questions," Heero said.

Quatre nodded.

"I had the company investigated. I have certain...privileges. Still, I had to be very discreet."

Relena shook her head slowly.

 _I_ knew _it!_

"You're saying that... _Booth's_ is...illegal? And what tipped you two off, Duo?"

He frowned.

"They _might_ be. And think of their logo."

She blinked rapidly.

"The logo..."

She liked Booth's old-fashioned logo. It seemed to convey a sense of tradition and exacting standards. It made you want to feel confident in Booth's abilities. It made you want to _trust_ them.

Her eyes widened suddenly.

"The _logo_."

Quatre blushed and bowed his head.

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed.

"How _dare_ they! They _want_ you to find out about them. It's a _challenge_."

Heero nodded.

"The blueprint had 'Walker' scribbled on it. We need to—"

Understanding dawned on Relena.

" _That's_ why you invited me here," she said coldly. "You think that I can get you guys into that building with no problems, since my family happens to own it."

"Miss Relena—" a distraught Quatre began.

"That's not it—I mean, that's not _all_ of it—" A chastened Duo couldn't finish his thought.

"That's _Queen_ Relena to all of you," she snapped. "Or would you prefer the rich and clueless 'Relena Peacecraft'?"

She was on her feet before they could react.

"You _could_ have told me all of this in that letter."

Two strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"Heero—"

"Relena." 

The candlelight revealed his calm face and his eyes revealed his conflicting emotions.

She briefly wondered how _she_ looked to _him_.

 _Does my well-being mean_ that _much to you?_

"Let me go!"

" _Shhhh._ Listen to me."

"I've heard all that I need to. Do you _really_ want me to know more?" she asked sarcastically.

His eyes revealed a mixture of irritation and understanding.

 _Good! Now let me go!_ she silently flung at him.

He didn't.

"Relena, we didn't _want_ you to come with us. But—"

"Why won't you let me go?" she demanded and pleaded at the same time.

"Keep your voice down," he quietly ordered her, and to her surprise her anger left her.

"Heero..."

"You're more of a risk if we let you go back."

Her anger returned, along with her earlier hurt and confusion.

"Why don't you kill me, then? Just aim your gun at me and pull the trigger. What are you waiting for?"

His eyes narrowed.

She glared at him.

"What's stopping you?"

He sighed, stepped back and dropped his hands.

"You're _needed._ "

 _By_ whom? she wanted to yell.

"I'm no more human than _you_ are," she snapped. "Than _any_ of you are. And before you remind me that I'm a risk let _me_ remind _you_ that _you_ put me in this position."

"I know." 

He stepped away from her and waited for her to continue.

She folded her arms across her chest.

"I _hate_ you. I wish I'd never met you," she spat.

The others gasped.

" _Damn_ you," she hissed.

"Damn _you_ ," he said quietly.

The others tensed up and waited for the fight to begin.

She exhaled. There was no fight here. But this wasn't a stalemate, either.

_All the time in the world wouldn't be enough for us to resolve our differences. He knows that too._

She showed him her back, exhaled again, then whirled back around to face him.

"So....when are we leaving?"

-GWFMA-

_Two hours later...._

They slept in extra-large sleeping bags in a rough circle around the candle, except for Heero and Quatre, each of whom sat crosslegged nearby accessing data via an unbranded laptop computer.

"Did you find Michael Booth's extension yet?" Heero asked.

"No. You would think that a man like that....but maybe he's so important that no one's supposed to call him."

" _Hmph._ "

"He appears to be a very private figure, for someone who's such a public figure. I can't find him _anywhere_."

"He must speak only through publicists."

"Maybe he doesn't exist," Duo said sleepily.

"Shutup," Heero said absentmindedly. "Go back to sleep."

"And miss all the action?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"Shhh!" Quatre said.

"I bet I'm right," Duo sing-songed.

"I think you _might_ be," Quatre said, and nodded. "Yes. I'll just try this....Hmmm, there's _no_ listing for _any_ Michael Booth. You were right, Duo. We haven't gone through everything here yet, but the man really does not exist. He's a _front_."

Quatre exhaled.

"You get a cookie, Duo."

"Yaaaay," Duo said dryly.

"Heero, just to be sure, let's look for the _real_ person in charge."

"Okay."

For a moment or so, only the clicking of fingers flying over the keyboards could be heard. Then:

"Anything yet?" Heero asked Quatre, even though his own computer screen was displaying promising-looking data.

Quatre nodded.

"Almost there."

"Hmmm, and it only took us three hours to get to this point," Heero said dryly.

Quatre chuckled, causing Heero to grin.

"Oh, Heero."

Heero glanced over at the others, focusing his gaze on Relena for a few seconds.

 _I shouldn't have asked you to come. But I need you where I can keep an eye on you. Hmmm. I hope that you didn't lie_ too _much. I don't want us to have to deal with any "missing person" reports._

Quatre's computer speakers suddenly emitted an annoyed-sounding beep.

Heero scowled and looked at the computer.

"What is it?"

Quatre cursed mildly.

"I've been blocked again."

" _Ahhhhh,_ you're probably tryin' to get in the _conventional_ hacker way," Duo said affectionately, then sat up and stretched.

Quatre smiled indulgently.

"I can't sneak in like _you_ do."

Heero looked at Duo and made a clockwise half-circle in the air with a forefinger, then went back to work.

Duo scowled, then lay back down.

"Try an emergency code," he suggested. "You know, like dispatchers use to patch into a system to track a distress call."

Quatre nodded thoughtfully.

"Good call. I hadn't thought of _that._ "

Heero shrugged and shut his computer down.

"You're getting further than _I_ am."

Quatre jerked.

Duo scowled.

 _He's flingin' out compliments because_ she's _here. Let's leave her at home next time, man._

But he doubted that this would happen. Heero and Relena were like two halves of one whole. Apart, they could each do only so much. Together, there was no stopping them.

Quatre swallowed and entered an emergency code.

"Hmph, nothing. I'll try another one."

"Three strikes and yer out," Duo said dryly.

"Quiet," Quatre said absentmindedly, and made another attempt.

This time, the computer emitted a flat beep.

Quatre gasped.

"I'm _in!_ "

 _"Shhh!"_ Heero and Duo said as one.

Quatre hunched his shoulders.

"Sorry."

Heero waved this aside.

"What've we got?"

"The phone extensions of the executive staff."

"Have we been discovered yet?" Duo wanted to know.

Heero shook his head slowly.

"They must _really_ think that this is an emergency."

Quatre frowned.

"It won't take them too long to find us. Who do I call here? We've got secretaries—"

"Administrative assistants," Duo grandly corrected him.

"—secretaries, managers—"

"A misleading layer of big boys," Heero groused. "We gotta get past this list."

Duo placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre jerked, then glared at Duo, who shrugged.

"Sorry. But you gotta be more aware of your environment, man."

Heero exhaled.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on the others?"

"I can do it from here."

Heero pointed to the candle.

"Awww, _man_..."

Duo removed his hand, hunched his shoulders and walked back over to his sleeping bag.

He froze before he got back into it.

"Hey—who's in charge, on that list?"

Heero's eyes quickly scanned the list.

"Some guy named Frank is supposed to be in charge."

Quatre raised his fingers over the keyboard.

"I'm on it."

"Wait." Heero pointed to the one name on the list that was ranked as an assistant to an administrative assistant. "Look at _that._ "

Quatre blinked rapidly.

"Why...oh, all right."

_He listens to his instincts._

"Okay....Peter Bims. Does that mean anything to either of you?"

"No," a disappointed Duo said.

Heero scowled.

"No, but look who his boss works for."

Quatre shrugged.

"Mister Booth himself. Why's that so important? Oh wait...we've already agreed that he doesn't really exist. So maybe, if I check further..."

"Wait," Heero said again, and set his computer up again. "Something's not right about that list. I want to check the floor plans again."

"What's not right?" Quatre asked.

"The room number." Heero frowned. "If I remember correctly, that room doesn't exist because that area of the building's being renovated. Ahhh, here it is."

"We're getting somewhere," Duo said excitedly.

Quatre looked over at Heero's computer screen.

"You're right. We're at another dead end!"

"No, you just have to dig deeper," Duo said confidently.

"In any case, we have to hurry. We're leaving a trail." Quatre said, glancing at Heero.

"Who's in charge of the renovations?" Duo asked suspiciously.

Heero's fingers sought the answer.

"Some guy named—"

Quatre gasped.

"Briggs Hawton. The name's familiar somehow."

"That's our man," Heero and Duo said as one.

Quatre trembled. He nodded too quickly. His fingers became a blur over his keyboard.

"We-we have to get out of here _now._ "

"Calm down. If he has a legitimate business there'll be some public information about it."

Again, Heero's fingers sought the answer.

Duo exhaled.

"I better wake up the others."

Quatre shut his computer down and off, grabbed it and stood up.

"Yes. I need to make a few phone calls, but hopefully I can do it in one. We can't stay here any longer. They'll find this place for sure, since we haven't actually placed an emergency call."

Heero nodded.

"We have to destroy these computers once I'm done. Hmm, here's something interesting. Briggs is associated with Datarese."

"Didn't that place go out of business some time back?" a sleepy-sounding Trowa asked.

Relena yawned.

"Yes. The battles between Earth and the Colonies forced it to declare bankruptcy before too long."

"What did it do, that it couldn't survive _that?_ " Duo demanded, the location of his voice indicating that he was close to Relena.

Heero's eyes narrowed to slits.

"It made a lot of money supplying computer chips to both Earth and the Colonies. It lost its money trying to keep up with the demand," he said slowly.

" _Idiots_ ," Duo spat, his voice now indicating that he'd moved closer to the candle.

_Don't blow my head off, Heero. I'm not touching her. Geeze!_

Trowa sighed.

"So why is he so associated with it? Why stay with a sunk ship?" he mused aloud.

"He's hiding behind it. Remember, we weren't supposed to get this far," Relena said, and got to her feet.

Heero's eyes widened. He shut his computer down and off again, then slipped it under one arm and stood up.

"Make your calls, Quatre."


	4. Mission Accepted: 4/13

An all-terrain vehicle with untraceable license plates and mirrored windows, driven by a man wearing a cloak and mirrored sunglasses, pulled up to the entrance of the one-floored Magia Inn.

Quatre, in the front passenger's seat, turned to face Heero, who was sitting in the left back passenger's seat and next to the pensive Duo.

"Are we all set, kemosabe?"

Heero glanced at Trowa, who sat at the other window, then at Relena and Duo, then looked at Quatre again.

"Yep."

 _Don't call me that._ You're _the brains of this team._

Quatre nodded.

"They can properly dispose of the laptops inside. It'll be as though they never existed."

Relena smiled at him.

"Thanks, Quatre. For _all_ of this."

He smiled back.

"I'm just glad that I _can_ help, Miss Relena."

The smile faltered a little.

"Al _though_ , I must admit, it wasn't easy finding this place. My father kept it a secret even from _me_."

Relena hid a giggle behind a palm.

Duo grinned.

"But you found it, for which we are _very_ grateful."

Quatre nodded again.

"You're welcome."

Heero frowned.

"Don't get too comfortable. Remember, we're leaving in the morning."

"We'll have enough time to finalize our plans," Trowa pointed out.

Duo leaned back.

"Yeah, we need to tighten it up a little. The back-ups too."

Quatre nodded yet again.

"We're up at five."

Duo groaned.

"So much for my beauty sleep."

"Oh _please_ ," Trowa muttered.

Relena shook her head slowly.

"Don't start, you two."

Duo frowned.

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" he protested.

Quatre shook his head slowly and faced forwards again.

"We have to spend a few more hours together. Let's _try_ to make the best of it."

"Hmph."

Duo scowled.

" _I'm_ sleeping with my eyes wide open."

Heero looked at him fondly.

"And _we're_ sleeping with blinders on."

-GWFMA-

The only things in the Inn were a small bathroom, a small kitchen and the minimum of electricity and plumbing required to keep the two running.

Duo, the first one of the young people to enter the Magia, dropped his jaw and his gear.

"What is this?"

In his surprise he unintentionally ignored the Magnanac that had opened the door and the other three Magnanacs that were coming to take the young people's gear for them.

"What is this? There's nothing here!"

"If I didn't know you like I do, I'd be offended by that comment," Quatre said with a small smile. "Hello, Sam, Michel, Daniel, Ian...these are my friends. Including Duo, over there."

Everyone looked at Duo, who kept his head bowed as he picked his gear back up.

"Hello, Master Quatre. We remember that one," teased Sam, the bodyguard that had opened the door.

"Sorry," the sheepish Duo said. "I don't mind it, really. It's just that I'm used to seeing Quatre surrounded by, well, you know."

Trowa groaned.

Relena sighed.

Heero's lips twitched.

Quatre shook his head slowly.

"Oh boy....come on, everyone, let's get our things set up."

He had been carrying a laptop under each arm. Daniel took them from him and went outside, closing the door behind him.

Heero raised an eyebrow.

Quatre shrugged.

"I don't know and I won't ask. But I was told that it would be done inside. Doesn't matter, really."

"No, it doesn't?"

"Hey!" Mostly unnoticed, Duo had rushed into the little kitchen and was rummaging through the fridge. "When do we eat?"

" _Duo!_ " Relena scolded.

Quatre exhaled, then pointed to the counter next to the fridge.

"Oh! A bakery box!" Duo exclaimed. "All right! What's in here...man, how come I didn't see that there?"

Trowa opened his mouth to answer that question. A quick warning look from Relena made him close it.

"Croissants!" Duo exclaimed. "And jam...and butter...and coffee...and...and...I'm in Heaven!"

"Now let's get our plans together," Quatre said.

The young people reviewed their plan over coffee and a variety of croissants around the table in the Magia's small kitchen.

"Here's how it goes..."

Quatre finished one croissant, reached for a blueberry-filled one and then nodded at Duo.

"He'll pick you up, Miss Relena."

She nodded, then sipped her coffee.

"Easy as pie," Duo said as he grabbed a plain croissant, one of the salted butter pats and one of the plastic knives. "And no one will pay much attention to you, milady."

She frowned thoughtfully and watched him slice open and then spread butter on his croissant.

"But they _will_ be keeping an eye on me."

Trowa reached for a croissant dotted with chopped real strawberries.

"You're more important than you realize, Relena. They have to be careful. One phone call and they're permanently out of business."

She sighed. She knew that. But she didn't _live_ like that.

"The conference'll make no difference. But it's okay," Duo said, and finished his croissant in three quick bites. "Mmmmm....delicious."

He reached for and buttered another croissant.

Heero glared at his half-eaten buttered croissant. He'd eaten two plain ones and they had been just fine. But at Duo's urging a few moments ago, he'd decided to spread butter on this third helping, just to see if it would be as enjoyable for him as it apparently was for Duo.

Instead, it hadn't agreed with him. Luckily, a quick sip of coffee had calmed his digestive system.

That was the last time that he would listen to any of Duo's menu recommendations.

However, this wasn't his predominant thought.

_Why is she going along with this?_

She glanced at him before taking a plain croissant.

_Please try to understand. I want to know what Booth's is doing. But I'm not using any of you. Far from it._

"So we're agreed, then." Duo took a quick sip of coffee. "That's what we're going to do. Quatre, you and Heero are going to see that Booth's guy, while Miss Relena pokes around in her files. We can leave while the conference is going on, no one will notice us much in all the hubbub."

Quatre nodded.

"Right. Anyone have any questions? Suggestions? Other than 'more food please'?"

Duo frowned.

"That counts mine out."

"Figures," Trowa muttered, and took a plum jam-filled croissant.

Sam chuckled.

"I suggest a good night's sleep."

"I second that," Relena said. She hadn't realized how tired she was until he had made that suggestion.

Duo frowned.

"Oh come on. Let's have a round of 'Roll Out The Barrel'."

Heero showed him a fist.

"I'll roll _you_ out," he threatened.

The others were surprised at this - then they suddenly burst out laughing, even Duo.

But not Relena, who merely blinked at him for a few seconds.

"Are you all right?" she quietly asked him.

He grabbed a cream cheese-filled croissant.

No, he wasn't all right. Not with her so close by.

So why was he resisting the urge to grin?

-GWFMA-

Trowa, wearing a trench coat over a T-shirt and jeans and a cowboy hat, leaned against the lightpole on the southeast corner of First Street and Walker Avenue.

From that position he had a clear, right-hand diagonal view of Three First Street, which was officially known as The Walker Building. 

His position also kept him out of the direct path of the variety of people coming out of and going into the twenty-floored, glass-concrete-and-steel structure.

It was nearly three p.m., nearly break time for most of the workers in the multi-office building. Soon, the number of people leaving would increase, then nearly equal the number of people entering the building, then taper off as the fifteen-minute half-point approached. Five or so minutes later, the process would reverse itself, and then just about no one would come out of the building until the work day was over.

Trowa adjusted the hat and briefly wondered if this pattern ever changed, if the workers ever tired of it.

_I should come here more often, just to see._

He peeked at his watch, one of five that Quatre had bought along the way to this building.

"We can't _guess_ here. We have to be synchronized and on the dot," he had said matter-of-factedly.

So five watches had been fastened to five different wrists, and they had continued on.

Much like the process that Trowa was watching.

 _I forgot how much I enjoy watching people. But the plans don't allow for that. I have to get moving. It's almost time._ _Hey, what's this?_ They _don't look like normal office workers._

Every person that walked into the building, regardless of the reason, was required to wear an I.D. tag. 

Along with a small picture of the wearer, the tag had the wearer's name, company name, job position and a personal bar code number (scanning this code would open a personal database file associated with the wearer).

Five six-foot-two-inch men, each in a single-breasted midnight-blue colored two-piece suit and mirrored sunglasses, had just entered the building, and were tag-less. They had nearly succeeded in making their entry as effortless as possible; that was, they had tried to blend in with the rest of the people going in. But they didn't fool Trowa.

 _So they know we're here. They could at least have given them fake tags. Interesting, that such a reputed security company breaks its own rules. These guys must be_ special. _Or maybe_ we _are. Hmm, none of them even looked my way. So maybe they don't know_ exactly _where we are. Or, they're trying to play it cool._

Trowa didn't want to take any chances.

He slipped a hand inside one of the coat pockets, faked five coughs, then turned and blended in with the people walking by, towards the building.

-GWFMA-

A sliding-door white van with dubious license plates pulled up to the back entrance of the building.

Inside the van, Duo, the driver for this day's excursion, put the gear in park and scowled.

"Didja hear that?" he irritably asked his three companions, who were sitting facing each other in the back.

Quatre exhaled.

"Hear _what?_ "

He and Heero were each wearing a single-breasted two-piece suit and black leather dress shoes. Quatre's suit was navy blue and was accompanied by a white shirt and navy blue tie; Heero's was midnight blue and was accompanied by a white turtleneck.

While Quatre had no problems with wearing a suit, Heero appeared to be uncomfortable in his. If he wasn't adjusting the collar of the jacket, he was buttoning or unbuttoning it, or stratching a false itch.

But it wasn't the suit that was the problem. Relena was wearing a chignon, a lilac, long-skirted, single-breasted riding outfit, simple gold circle earrings, tall black leather dress boots, a light perfume that he more than liked, and a purpose on her face and in her attitude that did quite a bit for her aspect.

All in all, she was more than beautiful this day, and he knew that if he didn't get out of the van soon, he would go insane.

"Those _sounds_ ," Duo said with forced patience, and tapped the glove compartment of the van. "Those _five_ sounds."

Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _brother_..."

Relena frowned.

"Five sounds....?"

Heero frowned. When she had frowned, she had ruined the mood she had unknowingly created.

"They know we're here. They've sent five people after us," he said thoughtfully, as though he were trying to read their persuers' minds.

"They won't find us before we're done. Stop worrying, Duo," Quatre scolded.

Duo shook his head and leaned back.

"I _know_ that our plans included this possibility. We _did_ peek behind their walls after all. But still..."

Relena smiled softly.

"We'll be _fine_ ," she said.

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Her tone and words seemed to soothe him. He grinned.

"If you say so, lady. Let's go."

-GWFMA-

Relena didn't feel as confident as she had sounded. But she hadn't wanted the others to lose faith in what they had planned.

She heaved a long, long sigh as she stepped into the building.

"Excuse me, miss? You're not wearing an I.D. tag, I can't allow you to come into the building."

Surprised, her head jerked up and she saw a male Booth's Secure Force member sitting behind the receptionist's desk.

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

 _Since when have_ I _needed identification to enter my own building?_

"But I _own_ this building..."

_Something's not right..._

The man exhaled.

" _No one_ is allowed to enter this building without an I.D. tag."

She exhaled.

"Fine. Do I need to prove identification for this identification?"

He chuckled, although she hadn't been making a joke.

"No, Miss Dorlian. If you'll just wait one moment, I'll print one out for you right now."

"Hmmmm."

In theory, it was perfectly all right for Booth's to have pertinent information about her in whatever database they used for this building - she did own it, or rather, it was in her family's list of properties. But something just wasn't right.

_He didn't even ask me which office I'm going to. Or even which floor. No, something's not right here._

The sounds of a small in-machine blade slicing through thin plastic made her look at the Secure Force member again.

He jerked, making her wonder what he saw in her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him pleasantly enough. "Did I turn green all of a sudden?"

He hesitated, then shook his head and held a laminated I.D. tag out to her.

_She's on to us. Better warn the others._

She walked over to him and took it, making sure to show him her Charming Relena smile.

Caught off-guard, he looked down and blushed.

"Uhm....you're free to go in now...ma'am..."

She nodded.

"Right."

She didn't look at the tag until she was in one of the elevators, going towards the 8th floor.

It said "Peacecraft" instead of "Dorlian".

Her eyes narrowed.

_Either they truly need to update their databases, or something truly isn't right._

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

_Heero..._

-GWFMA-

Frowning, Heero paused as he and Quatre approached room 301, which had plate glass walls and revealed three female secretaries each dealing with three desk phones at once. 

The secretaries paused in their activity to stare at the two young men. 

The youngest of the three secretaries, whose desk was closest to Booth's closed office, blushed, bowed her head and resumed working. The secretary in the middle grimaced as one of her phones rang again, but she kept her eyes on the young men as she answered it. 

The secretary closest to the entrance, the oldest of the three, continued to stare, ignoring her ringing phones. 

"What is it?" Quatre asked softly, ignoring the women for the moment. 

Heero scowled. 

"Nothing." 

_Not now, Relena._

Quatre closed his eyes for two seconds. 

_You're lying. But I won't push it._

"Okay. Let's get this over and done with." 

Heero smirked. 

"Shouldn't take long. He's not there." 

Quatre nodded and noticed that the secretary closest to them was getting up. 

"And here comes one of them to assure us that he is." 

Heero reached for the doorknob. 

Quatre raised a hand. 

Heero took his hand away. 

"Right. Let _her_ open the door." 

Quatre exhaled. 

"It's either stupid or a sign of wealth, having glass walls for an office." 

"Or both," Heero grunted. 

"In either case, Mister Booth must feel very confident that no one will try to steal anything from this office." 

Heero shrugged. 

"What's to steal? The phones?" 

Quatre chuckled. 

"Oh, Heero—" 

The door opened inwards - Heero scowled at this - and the secretary, whose name tag identified her as A. SAGEN, smiled at Quatre, completely ignoring Heero. 

"Welcome to Booth's, Mister Winner." 

Heero raised an eyebrow and waited for the introductions. 

Quatre gave him a quick warning look, then smiled brightly - too brightly, Heero thought - and indicated Heero. 

"This is my bodyguard for today."

A. SAGEN smiled politely at Heero, but her eyes betrayed her hesitation and suspicion.

"It's nice to meet you, young sir."

She was looking at Quatre again before Heero had decided whether or not to reply.

"Mister Booth has been temporarily delayed. Please, come in and relax. He should be here soon."

Quatre gave Heero another brief warning look, then slightly bowed to the secretary.

"Thank you..."

They followed her into the office and looked at the two-seater couch she waved a hand at.

"He should be here shortly."

To the secretary's annoyance, Heero checked the couch out and then looked around the room for any visible dangers.

"We're _clean_ , Mister....young sir."

Quatre restrained a chuckle.

"Is it safe for me to sit down?"

Heero nodded.

"Go ahead, Mister Winner."

The secretary rolled her eyes, bowed slightly, then returned to her desk.

There was an assortment of magazines on the coffee table near the couch. As Quatre sat down, Heero grabbed two of them: _Mechanical News_ and the appropriately named _EXTRA!_ , a gossip-type publication.

He handed Quatre the first magazine as he sat next to him.

Quatre thought that it was quite interesting to see Heero with such a magazine in his hands, but wisely said nothing about it.

Instead he whispered: "He's _definitely_ not here."

Heero nodded.

"We'll give them a few minutes of our patience," he whispered.

Quatre nodded.

"That should give Duo enough time."

"That's all he's getting, if he's reached there by now."

"It'll be all right. Don't worry."

"Who's worried?"

"He'll be here soon, Mister Winner," A. Sagen said. "Just keep waiting! _Please_."

It was the emphasis on "Please" that confirmed Heero and Quatre's suspicions. Michael Booth was _not_ coming to this office, mainly because he didn't really exist.

And, the longer they waited, the closer the five men would get to them.

Both of them silently wished that Duo would need less than five minutes.

-GWFMA-

There was nothing special about the door with "702" felt-tip marked on it.

Relena, reading some account statements in the office behind this door, liked that just fine. 

Booth's knew about this office, of course. So did the maintenance and cleaning crews. That was all right. The important thing was, the general public didn't know about this office. If they did, it might _never_ be left alone. 

Because this was _her_ office in this building. _Hers._ No one else could lay a claim to it and she could do whatever she wanted to in it. _Her_ office. 

But some of the files were missing and others had been placed in other cabinets. Not a lot. Just enough for her to know that these actions had been deliberate. 

And the more she looked over the statements, the more deliberate the actions seemed. 

_These transactions are_ ridiculous. 

Her nearly ancient desktop printing calculator was out of paper. She'd used it quite often over the past few minutes. She could have remedied this by opening one of her desk drawers and taking out what was needed, but she didn't want to use the calculator any longer. What the money had been spent on had become more important than the amounts spent, and besides, the totals had been the same each time. 

"Who authorized fifty thousand for non-branded transistors? And this one here. Two thousand for a magazine subscription. Goodness! Three million for a _helicopter?_ And a private one at that. This is _crazy._ " 

_And I'm sure that they are masking_ real _expenditures. For all I know it's one transaction split three to five ways. Or maybe more, spread out throughout these sheets._

How could she prove that? The transactions had been made. They couldn't be recalled. They were history now. 

_Someone's been hard at work here. And_ in _here._

She looked up. Her eyes narrowed. 

_Booth's._

-GWFMA-

"What do you _mean,_ you haven't found them yet?"

"Listen. We know they're in here. But we don't know—"

"You stupid idiot. _Find them!_ What are we paying you jerks for?"

"All right then, _you_ fix the problem in Little H.Q."

" _What_ problem? There can't be _any_ problems!"

"Some of the lines are down. We can't communicate with anyone in the building and no one can get a hold of _him_."

"Dammit! What a stupid time for _this_ to happen! The boss is going to have a _FIT!_ "

"Nothing we can do, until the problem's fixed. Unless you want to go in there and—"

" _Find them!_ Before all of us're promoted out of the building!"

"We're doing our best, sir."

-GWFMA-

In the office known as "P.A. Central" to the general public, Duo, wearing a Booth's Tech Team uniform in case he was disturbed, was at work cutting, splicing, re-wiring and re-routing.

_Little H.Q.'s got more than a problem._

Unknown to most people, if one knew which controls to flick, push and press in this office, one could hear every electronic conversation that went on in the building, whether it was via telephone line or headset.

Over the past few minutes Duo had heard enough interesting conversations to be rich for life, should he decide to tell them to the media.

However, he was more concerned about what the secretaries in Booth's office were saying. And he was listening for whatever unknown cue five certain headset-wearers would give him to rush to the actual public address system.

The two men who were supposed to be behind the controls were on a munch break, courtesy of Duo. He had scribbled an official-looking memo on official Booth's stationary, signed it with even more of a scribble, slipped it under the door, knocked on the door, then found a nearby place to hide until the men had left the room.

_Idiots._

".....we _still_ can't get through."

"If that dumb broad can't get her boss, we don't get that contract."

"...And _he_ said, 'I'm _loyal!_ ' And _I_ said, 'Go fly a kite with _you_ attached to it. Yeah! That was so funny!"

"I'm on it."

"Ooooo, you really _mean_ it? Your spouse won't be back for _ten whole hours?_ I'll be right over."

Duo shook his head slowly. Didn't these people at least have an inkling that these supposedly private conversations weren't private at all?

Of course not. Booth's would be out of business if this were known.

Duo scowled.

_And here I am aiding and abetting._

"...Yeah. I'm on the third floor now, and nothing."

Duo's eyes widened. Did they really not know where Quatre and Heero were?

_Either these guys are idiots or we really did get them off our tails. We weren't exactly wiggling them, but it did get close there, for a little while._

"Yes, we're trying to find a way to get them to wait five more minutes, to give the men more time to find them. But they're already suspicious. The dark one is, anyway. He gives the _creeps._ And—"

Duo scowled and "accidentally" snipped another set of wires.

"....wait a second...there. Alice, I just got cut off again! Ahah, it's almost as though someone somewhere didn't like what I was saying."

"Don't be stupid. That'd be against the law, to listen in on our conversations without telling us."

Duo cocked his head to one side and tuned the other conversations out, even the intermittent headset ones.

"...then I can say, 'Go to hell!' and not get penalized for it?"

" _Now_ you're just being silly."

"... _seven_ more minutes? What happened to _five?_ "

Duo jerked.

_That's too much now! Geeze! Time to move._

He hurried over to the P.A. system and activated it with one hand while holding his nose with the other.

"Testing. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

-GWFMA-

Quatre smiled.

_Good job, Duo._

Aloud he said: "It would appear that the P.A. system is operational once again."

Alice Sagen nodded and offered him a false smile.

"It would seem so."

Quatre ignored the smile.

" _How_ much longer? I really didn't expect that it would take this long. I have other appointments to keep. Surely Mr. Booth understands that."

Heero looked at his watch.

"Yes, Mister Winner, we really should leave now."

Alice frowned.

"He really is coming. I don't want either of you to be disappointed."

Quatre shook his head.

"We really should be going. Maybe we should schedule our next meeting for a Saturday. Or perhaps a Sunday."

"Sir...he never comes in on those days."

Quatre put the magazine aside and stood up.

"He doesn't have to. Come along, protector mine," he half-teased.

"Are you sure that we can't convince you to stay?"

 _They're up to something, I_ know _it!_

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry."

Quatre bowed, then turned to Heero, who stood up slowly, his eyes scanning the room again as he did.

"Let's go, Mister Winner."

"Have a nice day, ladies. Please give him my regards."

They ignored the shocked and irritated looks on the secretaries' faces until they reached one of the elevators.

Quatre smothered his chuckles in a palm.

"We did it."

Heero smiled, but his eyes didn't.

" _Did_ we? That Alice woman wasn't fully convinced."

"That's too bad....excuse me."

Quatre finally got his tickled humor under control.

" _There_. Now why don't we go and congratulate Duo?"

"I will if we make it out of here in one piece."

"No time like the present to find out if that'll happen."

"Then let's go."


	5. Mission Accepted: 5/13

Trowa knocked on door 702.

"Time's up. One of them has reached the fifth floor at least."

" _Darnit._ Well, don't just stand there, come in."

Trowa shook his head.

"There's no time. You'll have to bring out whatever you found."

"You can't change out _there._ "

His eyebrows went up.

" _Change?_ "

Relena chuckled.

"There's something that all of us should see, but we shouldn't do it in street clothing."

Curious, he opened the door.

Relena pointed to the two-seater couch, upon which six Booth's Building Maintenance Team outfits were casually flung.

Trowa's eyes widened.

Relena shrugged.

"I found them in my closet. We can take turns changing in the restroom. We have at least half an hour to spare, don't we?"

-GWFMA-

Thomas answered the phone in his office.

"Whestcott here."

"Sir, she's with Master Winner. She's perfectly safe."

Thomas heaved a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Thank goodness.....she ran out of here earlier on, and didn't even leave a note."

"I thought that I would tell you, so that you wouldn't worry too much."

"Thank you, but when will she be coming back?"

"Not for at least two more days. I can't tell you much more than that. This is a very _special_ meeting they've gone to."

"Damn. Well...I'll _try_ not to worry. Young Master Winner's reputation is perfect. He won't let anything happen to her. Thank you very much, Rashid."

"You're quite welcome."

 _As long as nothing happens to Master Winner himself,_ both men thought.

-GWFMA-

They came off on the fifth floor, which was full of stores, booths, stands and displays of food and of clothing.

"WOW," Duo said. 

Quatre nodded. 

"Not very many people that don't work here in some capacity know about this place. Or, they're keeping their mouths shut." 

Relena nodded. 

"I only know about this place because I happened to overhear two workers bragging about it some years ago."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. 

"Oh? Where was this?"

_Neither Duo nor I knew this place existed._

Duo adjusted his baseball cap. 

"Probably at some _function_. Right?" 

Relena thought about this, frowned, then nodded. 

"I was walking by and overheard it. I asked my father if it was true and he said no. So I forgot about it." 

"But now that you see that it's here..." 

She smiled. 

"I'm overwhelmed." 

Trowa hunched his shoulders for a second, then relaxed them. 

"Let's find something interesting, then." 

Duo winked at him. 

"Remember, you promised to treat me to lunch." 

Trowa glared at him. 

"No I didn't. And it's past lunchtime anyhow." 

Quatre chuckled. 

"Come on. I'm sure that we look silly just gawking at everything." 

Duo nodded. 

"Yeah. The point of being a good visitor is not to _look_ like a visitor." 

They began to walk and browse, stopping at displays one or a few of them found interesting but not buying anything. 

"So...who do you think will win?" Duo asked Trowa, who rolled his eyes. 

"Win _what?_ There aren't any games being played today." 

Duo shrugged. 

"Well, then, _our_ game. Didja bring the ball?"

 _Who's that guy trying to look casual over there, by that food place? He's been watching us ever since we got here. Is he one of_ them? _I can't raise the alarm until I'm sure._

Trowa faked a sigh. 

"Oh gosh. I left it at home." 

Duo exhaled sharply. 

"Well, then, what good are _you?_ " 

Quatre frowned. 

"Now, now, play nice, you two." 

Relena put a hand over her mouth and giggled. 

_It feels so good, being with them like this._

She saw some particularly delicious-looking red apples out of the corner of one eye and turned her head slightly to glimpse at them. 

_Hmmm. Nice..._

She smiled gently and looked straight ahead again. 

The proprietor of the store that had the display sensed her little wish and stepped forward, but she and the others had already passed. 

Heero, who had been the only one in the group to notice this little activity, glanced at her, then dug into a pocket. 

The proprietor waited. 

Heero's hand came back out, closed around something small. He turned and flung what turned out to be a coin at the proprietor, who caught it and then flung one of the apples at Heero. 

Heero caught the apple neatly in one hand, thanked the proprietor with a nod, then turned back around. 

Quatre watched him fondly as he took a paring knife out of his other pocket, sliced the apple in two, slid the knife back into his pocket and gave one half of the apple to the surprised Relena. 

_He can't say it yet. Treasure this moment, Miss Relena._

Relena thanked Heero with a brief, almost casual nod and then returned her attention to Duo and Trowa, who were disagreeing about the weather. 

But her thoughts were far from casual. 

_What does this mean? I've always known that you have a good, kind heart. Did you feel the need to remind me? Or do you want me to know that you can be caring and considerate as well, but I shouldn't expect to see that side of you often? Tell me, Heero! You know I can keep a secret. Have you stopped trusting me? Please, no...the past two years haven't made any difference. In_ anything _..._

She slid the apple half into a pocket.

"...I'm telling you that it will _rain_ , man," Duo insisted. 

"And I'm telling you that it'll be _cool_ tonight," Trowa said with a sigh. 

Heero stared at his apple half for a few seconds, then frowned and gave it to the not-surprised Quatre. 

_You're not fooling me, Heero. And you know it._

"What do you think, Quatre? Should I buy that scarf?" 

Duo pointed to a burgundy red silk scarf on display in a store window. 

Quatre chuckled. 

"It doesn't match anything in your wardrobe, I'll bet." 

"Buy it for Hilde," Heero suggested, and ignored the surprised looks he got from the others. 

Duo blushed. 

Relena cleared her throat. 

"Well, how about it, Duo?" 

Duo cleared his throat. 

"I was actually thinking of wrapping it around my braid." 

"Why?" Quatre and Trowa asked as one. 

Duo shrugged. 

"To dress it up. You know, give me a whole new look." 

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other. 

_"Naaaaaah,"_ they said as one. 

Heero grinned. 

"Stick to black." 

Duo pouted. 

"It's not available in black." 

Relena raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh really? We'll just see about _that._ " 

_"No!"_

Quatre and Duo grabbed her arms as she strode off towards the store. 

"Let me go!" she protested, unsuccessfully trying to free herself. "It's a matter of principle. _Everything_ is supposed to be available in black. It's an unwritten clothing rule!" 

Heero shook his head slowly, and in the process noticed a booth selling a variety of roses. 

"Duo." He pointed. "Stick one of _those_ in your braid." 

Duo looked at him to see if he was joking. 

"You're not serious..." 

Heero didn't look as though he was joking, so Duo released Relena's arm and walked over. 

The beaming female proprietor hurried to serve him. 

As the others approached, she was securing ten red, one gold and one black rose into a neat pile with some baby's breath and a handful of small plastic-wrapped all-chocolate lollypops. 

Duo stopped her with a gesture. 

"Keep the gold and black ones separate, please." 

The proprietor blinked rapidly. 

"But, sir..." 

Duo put a thumb and forefinger around the gold rose, lifted it out of the pile, then bowed and presented it to Quatre, who bowed and graciously accepted it. 

Next, Duo slipped the black rose out of the pile and stuck in in the top part of his braid, near his head. 

Heero shook his head slowly again. 

"I didn't think you would take me seriously." 

Duo waved this aside. 

"Ahhhh, I knew you were daring me to do it. And what's life without a challenge or few?" 

Relena giggled. 

"He looks cute. You really do, Duo." 

He bowed and presented her with the now-secured pile. 

"Thanks. These are for _you_ , because we owe you so much." 

She blushed and shook her head. 

"Oh no. I _couldn't_..." 

He winked at her. 

"Oh, I see. Your secret boyfriend's filled your house with roses, right?"

_That guy is keeping up with us._

Her eyes widened and her blush deepened. 

Heero tensed up, then scowled and relaxed. 

_He would know_ , Duo thought. 

Relena was struggling to speak. After hitting Duo on the forearm - "Ow!" he protested - she seemed to find her voice. 

"No. I _mean_ , I don't _have_ a boyfriend. I don't have the _time_ for one, and besides, who wants a girl that's always behind a podium or a desk?" 

Duo shook his head slowly. 

"Any guy that doesn't take the time to know you isn't worth it - aww, man...." 

She kissed his cheek. 

He bowed his head and went as red as the roses he was still holding. 

"You're welcome," he muttered. 

She gave him a smile that was simply beautiful. 

" _I_ owe _you_. _All_ of you..." 

She took the pile from the still-recovering Duo. 

"...and that being so, I accept these. And..." 

She shifted the pile, dug into a pocket, retrieved a small penknife, ignored the shocked stares from the others, loosened the pile, put the penknife back into the pocket, and slid four roses out of the pile. 

"...I want all of you to know that I really, really appreciate what you have done." 

She handed each of the young men a rose. 

Duo grinned and stuck his next to the black one. 

Quatre held on to his. 

Trowa slid his behind one ear. 

Heero looked at her, unsure of what to do with his. Finally, he shrugged and stuck it in a pocket. 

Duo glared at him, but he ignored it. 

Quatre sighed. 

"Let's go."

Duo pointed.

"Hey - that guy there, do you see him? He's been following us."

Heero cursed mildly.

"Why didn't you say anything _before?_ " Trowa demanded.

"Because I wanted to be _sure_ ," Duo retorted. "You want to get an innocent person in trouble?"

"We're _all_ in trouble, if we don't move it," Quatre said. "But how do we get out of here?"

All of them looked around, Relena with panic in her eyes.

 _Where are they, where_ are _they?_

Duo pointed again, to his left.

" _There._ That looks like—"

"Yes!" Relena exclaimed, then briefly bowed her head. "The elevators. In the corner. There are three of them and the stairs. They're over there. At the end of the hallway Duo's pointing to."

"Let's go then. _Slowly,_ " Quatre said.

They made their exit as casually as possible, hoping that no one paid more than casual attention to a young woman walking with five young men.

The man Duo had pointed out moved towards them, at one point tapping his right earlobe.

"He's talking to someone," Duo said. "Home base, perhaps. Faster, guys. _Faster._ "

But they couldn't run. There were too many people around and it would arouse suspicion. They could only power-walk until they reached the last store, a candy shop.

The hallway and elevator bank seemed to be miles away.

"To hell with it. Let's _run._ "

Duo took off.

"Split up," Heero said.

Relena suddenly found herself surrounded by the four young men. Then she was pushed, hard, towards the elevator on the right.

"See you there," Quatre said as he opened the door that led to the staircase.

"Sure thing," Duo said, and summoned the elevator in the middle.

"Let's hurry, Trowa said, and joined Heero and Relena in the right-hand side elevator.

-GWFMA-

"This is _crazy_ ," Relena said. "They could destroy the entire elevator shaft and be able to excuse it."

She looked all around the elevator.

"Of course they're watching us."

Heero was studying the control panel, which was nothing out of the ordinary, just the standard floor buttons, digital display, emergency call buttons (he doubted those would work now, if they ever had at all) and a relatively large STOP button (which _they_ could engage if they chose, he was certain)

"They're not stupid."

He glanced at the elevator's roof.

_Just panels._

"Killing you would cause too much trouble for them."

Trowa nodded.

"They're more likely to wait until we're on the road. With all the traffic it'd be easy to cause an accident, then casually walk away."

Relena shuddered, then nodded.

"I know that. I'm just...nervous."

"Don't be," Heero said. "It might cause claustrophobia."

"What a comfort," Relena muttered.

_Ten......nine......eight....seven...six..._

Heero pushed the STOP button.

"Heero, why—" Relena gasped rather than asked.

The elevator shuddered to a halt.

Trowa nodded.

"It works."

As the doors opened Relena felt herself be pushed again.

"We're taking the stairs," Heero said.

Relena exhaled.

"Sure. You know what's best."

"I _try_ to."

She didn't ask for an elaboration. There wasn't time for that. But she certainly did want to know what he had meant by that.

-GWFMA-

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"No, sir! We were right on them but then—"

"No BUTS! YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"But sir—"

A gunshot rang out and the conversation was over.

"Ha ha hahahahahaaaaaa.....but that's all right. It's far too late for them to stop my plans now. _I will own them!_ They will bow to _me!_ It's just a matter of time. I shall have my revenge, Master Winner."

-GWFMA-

The five young people met at the back entrance of the building and immediately noticed that the van was missing.

"CRAP!" Duo spat out. "They found us! We're done for now."

"Wait a minute!" Quatre clapped him on the back. "Don't you see that limousine right there....one of _my_ limousines?"

"Oh. Heh...."

The young people waited and watched with anticipation as one of the passenger doors of the sleek, long-nosed silver vehicle opened.

Their eyes widened as a familiar person emerged.

"What _took_ you so long?" Wufei demanded, with a smile.

-GWFMA-

Duo reached him first, and clapped him on the back. 

"Hey! You made it." 

Wufei jerked a thumb at the limousine over one shoulder. 

"Thank _him_. And yes, I got your message." 

Duo's face fell. 

"Which _one?_ " 

"Lay off him. He's here. _That's_ what's important," Trowa said. 

Relena looked at Quatre. 

_How...?_

He gave her a smile and a quick wink. 

She blushed and looked away. 

_They always know where_ you _are. But how did they find Wufei? Was he on the way here? If so, how did_ he _know we're here?_

Wufei bowed to Quatre. 

"Thanks. _Really._ " 

Quatre waved this aside. 

"No problem. Come on, everyone—" 

Duo glared at him. 

"How'd you know where he was? _Did you know all along?_ " 

"Calm down. Leave it alone," Heero said. 

Quatre waved this aside as well. 

"It's all right. Duo, _they_ found him. All right? Now please, get into the car. We don't have much time." 

Wufei shrugged. 

"I was taking a walk." 

Duo actually snarled at him. 

"So my message wasn't important, huh?" 

" _Stop it_ ," Relena commanded, and practically yanked open the passenger door that was closest to her. 

Wufei answered Duo's question anyhow: "You just said that you were looking for me. You didn't say _why_. I would have replied, if you had." 

Duo's jaws clenched. 

"You...could...have...replied... _anyhow!_ " 

Quatre exhaled, then hurried to hold the door open for Relena. 

"Leave him _alone_ , Duo, and _get into the car._ " 

Duo heaved a long, long sigh. 

" _Fine._ But I get a window." 

-GWFMA-

"So what's happened?" Wufei asked from a right-hand-side passenger seat.

Quatre turned to face him from the front passenger seat.

"Someone or some _ones_ working for my family put some of our properties together and named it 'Booth's'."

Wufei nodded.

"I _see_. It doesn't really exist. And no one questioned its origins until you guys discovered something wrong."

Relena, sitting behind Trowa and Wufei, sighed.

"Neither Quatre nor myself can account for some of the things that Booth's has done with the money that both of our families gave to Booth's."

"Well...." Wufei began, then closed his mouth.

_All the parties involved want to look good to the public - and on their balance sheets._

Quatre nodded.

"Of course, Michael Booth wasn't there to answer any of our questions. But the secretaries _swore_ that he was on the way to meet with us, and tried to keep us in his office."

"Yeah. So they could get a fix on your location."

Relena bowed her head.

"They're going through so much trouble to keep us away. What are they protecting? It's _my_ building, damn it."

Her curse surprised the others into silence. But they weren't surprised that she had said it. This was a troublesome, frustrating situation.

Heero, sitting behind her, resisted the sudden urge to squeeze her shoulder.

"Relena. I...I don't think that it's _yours_ anymore."

She gasped. She looked at the roof of the car. A hand flew towards her throat, then rested in her lap.

" _What...?_ "

Quatre's eyes narrowed briefly; then he faced forwards again.

"So _that's_ it."

Duo, next to Heero, sharply leaned forwards.

" _What's_ it?"

Quatre answered that question with another one.

"Where are we going? We have to lay low at least until the morning. Raymond, check the database, please."

The driver nodded.

"Sure thing, Mister Winner."

"We can't stay in _this_ area," Trowa said.

"We'll just have to drive around until we find someplace...suitable," Quatre said.

Relena shook her head slowly.

"I don't _care_ where. The _street_ looks good to me right now."

Duo winced.

"No, milady. We'll find someplace nice. Someplace...suitable."


	6. Mission Accepted: 6/13

The Wending Arms was _supposed_ to be suitable enough, according to the car's database-map. But it was actually slightly higher in class than the nearly deserted, very dilapidated area that it resided in. _And_ , the ten-floored former housing project looked as though the conversion had yet to be completed.

Or perhaps the balconies, which began on the second floor, were _supposed_ to look unsteady, and there were _supposed_ to be bars on all of the windows.

Duo gasped as the limousine pulled into what passed as the parking lot.

"Quatre - how long ago was that database upgraded?!"

Quatre, though, was smiling.

"It's _perfect._ "

_"Whaaat?!"_

By unspoken mutual consent, all of the males in the car waited for Relena's opinion. On her word, they would look for another, perhaps more suitable, place in which to spend the night.

She shrugged.

"It's fine."

The males relaxed.

"It's just for one night, anyhow," Heero said, and waited for Raymond to release the door-locks.

Relena smiled and stretched.

"It really doesn't bother me."

Duo shrugged.

"Ohhhhkaaaay. Let's go in...but into _what_ , who knows."

Quatre chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll be able to accommodate us."

"Sure. But what will the neighbors say? Five guys and a girl...oooo, the scandal. It might bring tourists, though. This neighborhood could use 'em."

"Oh, stop worrying, braid-boy," Wufei half-joked.

" _What_ did you call me?" Duo hissed.

The door-locks suddenly popped up, as did the back hood.

"Oh, _stop_ it, you two," Relena said firmly.

"But _he_ started it," Duo protested.

"I don't care, just stop it."

Quatre had a quick conversation with the driver.

"I'll let you know," he ended it with.

"Okay, sir. We'll be waiting."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

"Right. Miss Relena, you and Wufei come with me. Trowa, Duo, Heero, check the neighborhood out. For tourists," he joked.

Duo grinned wickedly.

"Come on, guys, let's see some scenery."

" _What_ scenery?" Trowa wanted to know, but Duo was already out of the car and away.

Relena exhaled.

"You'd think he would have at _least_ carried one of the bags."

Wufei muttered something under his breath, then got out of the car.

Heero glanced at his back.

"It's okay, it's not much, and besides, it'd slow him down."

"I wonder how _Hilde_ puts up with it?" she huffed.

Trowa smiled at her.

"I'll bet she's tamed him somewhat. He _is_ a softie, underneath it all. But come on."

Relena froze. She had the sudden feeling that someone was going to be the victim of a cruel joke.

_No, they wouldn't do that. The situation's too serious._

Still...the feeling refused to fade away.

But rather than mention the feeling, she allowed Quatre to escort her out of the car.

-GWFMA-

"This is Mary Magrid with this Mediatone Night-Flash. The Hawkins-Jones Corporation has just announced that it will file for bankruptcy at nine a.m. tomorrow morning. In our news broadcast earlier this evening, we reported that the Crystal Museum and the Potax Manufacturing Company were each contacted by their banks for mortgage default. As all this has happened within the space of a few hours, there are suspicions that these events are connected. But since each company is served by a different bank, there is no evidence to support these suspicions. Frank?"

"This is Frank Bobbin. Yes, Mary, this has been a very interesting day, and I'm sorry to say, the Winner and the Peacecraft families may very well regret letting these profitable properties go. But neither of them has been available for comment for the past two days. Their estates sent out statements that they are on business trips. They sure are very busy young people, aren't they, Mary?"

"They sure are, Frank! As you and our audience may remember, the Hawkins-Jones Corporation, which belonged to the Winner family, is an accounting firm. The Crystal Museum, which belonged to the Peacecrafts, was on the verge of reaching ten million in annual donations. And the Potax Manufactuing Company, which also belonged to the Peacecrafts, made environmentally-safe laundry and dishwashing products for both businesses and consumers...."

-GWFMA-

The proprietor of The Wending Arms had no problems with revealing the chewing gum in his mouth as he talked. It was a sight the three young people had to force themselves to ignore.

"I got two rooms free. Just two."

He looked Relena, Quatre and Wufei over as though they were contestants for a contest that only he knew about.

"Which two of you gets one?"

"Well!" an embarrassed Relena exclaimed, and showed all of them her back.

"She gets one," Quatre said irritably. "How many beds in each room?"

"Just one. You want more, it'll cost you more."

"We'll just have to squeeze into the other room, and keep an eye on her in shifts," Quatre mused aloud.

Wufei folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not sharing a bed with anyone. Not even for one night."

The proprietor scowled.

"What is she, a runaway princess or something? I know her face from somewhere but I ain't sure."

"Can't we go somplace else?" Wufei demanded rather than asked.

"There's not enough time," Quatre said.

"Dammit," Wufei muttered.

The proprietor looked around for, and eventually found, a battered college-ruled notebook.

"Cash, credit, or debit? I don't take checks, they take too long to clear."

"Wait," Quatre snapped at him.

The man drew back.

"Good freakin' grief...you paying or leaving? I ain't got all night."

"Wait a minute, _damn it!_ There will be three more."

The man grinned.

" _Oh?_ Girlfriends? Boyfriends? You get a discount if I can play too."

Relena gasped, then whirled and grabbed Quatre's arm.

"We are leaving."

Quatre was still irritated. Reflexively, he too whirled, and suddenly Relena was in his arms.

"Starting early?" the proprietor half-joked, half-hoped.

"It's too late to leave. And there are no phones here, so I can't call anyone to get us. And even if we _did_ leave, we'd stick out like a sore thumb," Quatre firmly pointed out.

She winced.

"I..."

_I don't like this! The situation, or the feeling._

He briefly closed his eyes, exhaled, then moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Please."

"By the way, they ain't next to each other," the proprietor said with false guilt.

"What crap is this?" Wufei spat out.

Quatre released Relena.

" _Fine,_ " he said with forced patience. "How much?"

"Two hundred per person."

" _Crap!_ " Wufei spat.

The man shrugged.

"Fine. The Ritz this ain't. One hundred. Since you didn't make reservations."

Wufei's eyes widened.

"You mean people come out here _on purpose?_ "

Relena exhaled.

"Eighty-five, and we'll cook our own food."

"Lady, this ain't no place to be trying to bargain."

She glared at the proprietor.

"I suggest you accept the offer."

He stared at her.

"You're Relena-"

"Fifty."

His eyes narrowed.

"You conniving little bitch. _Fine. Fifty._ But you get the basics. No soap, no towels, no toothpaste, no hot water, no powder for your little nose."

Quatre heaved a sigh, then nodded.

"Deal."

The man's eyes widened.

"You ain't even gonna get a relief pot."

"I said it's a deal."

Quatre dug into a pocket.

"Write 'Bob and Jane Smith' down, and it'll be cash."

-GWFMA-

Heero glanced at the sky.

It's about nine o'clock. And all is well.

Each of his footsteps echoed back to him as he entered the hotel's parking lot. But after two or so hours of walking through the neighborhood, he was used to the empty sound.

_No sign of Trowa or Duo. This place must be clean. One of them would be out here to tell me otherwise._

A relative handful of lights were on behind curtained windows, a welcome sight in the dark.

Heero half-smiled and walked a little faster.

_Duo should still be awake. He can watch her first. I'll take the next watch._

-GWFMA-

The proprietor didn't even look up from behind his battered desk.

"They all went upstairs."

Heero froze. He had a sudden suspicious feeling.

"How many rooms?"

"Two. Rooms-"

"Never mind."

-GWFMA-

_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_

He worked his way down from the top floor, knocking on randomly chosen doors (and annoying several people but not caring) until one knock was answered by Duo's very sleepy "'Lo?"

Heero exhaled, very deeply.

"Open. This damn door."

"Can't. Bed 'gainst door. Heaveee. Too tired. Balkanee door lock'd. Man got key. But maybe went bed. Go check."

Heero held his breath and tried to count to ten in his mind.

He made it to three.

"If you don't open this door-"

"Go check. Man. An' Miss Relena downstairs. Go see."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. Something definitely wasn't right here. Duo was speaking too well for someone who was supposed to be exhausted.

"Open the door right now you piece of sh-"

"Heero, please. The situation's intolerable enough as it is."

Heero whirled. He'd been so busy trying to get into the room that he hadn't sensed Relena's presence.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded.

She sighed.

Heero stared at her, unaware that his look was probing.

She looked exhausted, annoyed, embarrassed and offended.

But not surprised.

She bowed her head to avoid his look, but she felt its heat.

_Please don't be angry with me. It's not my fault. I just came up to see who was going to come back down with me._

"I had a feeling. But I didn't think that they would do anything."

He exhaled and made it all the way to ten.

_They better hope they're here in the morning._

He showed her his back.

"Let's go."

-GWFMA-

Heero was _still_ muttering under his breath as he closed the door behind himself.

Relena barely noticed. The were a lot of shadows in the room, but she could see that they hadn't been given a lot of seating options, just as the front-counter man had said.

_There's the bed...and the chair and table over there...and the chair in front of the dresser...and the bed..._

It made her extremely nervous. She'd been alone with Heero before, but never like _this._

_Maybe if we'd come in the daytime. But he's just a friend, and it's just for one night. We can handle this._

She sneered.

 _Yeah_ right.

She decided to take a deep breath and found it difficult to do so. She was breathing erratically and couldn't seem to control it.

"...the floor," Heero said.

She jerked and discovered that she was now cured...if she ignored her now-thumping heart, that was.

_"H-Huh?"_

He looked at her with a blank face and annoyed eyes.

She knew he wasn't annoyed with _her_ \- not _much,_ anyhow - but that look was still unnerving, and she was afraid that she would faint from the added pressure on her heart.

"I _said_ , I'll sleep on the floor. It's going to be a little colder tonight but-"

 _"No!"_ she said before she had thought of what to say, and blushed to her roots.

He cleared his throat.

"There's no other way."

She glared at him, although her blush was deepening.

"I will _not_ have you sleep on a possibly contaminated floor."

"We can't."

"We are. That is, _you_ are."

His eyes narrowed. How dare she even _think_ of arguing with him about this? Really, about _anything?_

"I'm sleeping on the floor and _that is that_. End of subject."

She sighed but didn't answer that. Instead, she turned and walked over to one of the three windows, pushing the thin curtains apart to try to get a good view past the bars.

He muttered a curse and walked over to her.

" _Now_ what?" she complained.

"Don't get too close. They may be out there, with guns."

Her lip curled.

"You worry too much."

She turned to look at him.

"And besides-" she pointed all around both of them - "we're in shadow. _See?_ I _have_ learned something from you guys."

Her statement about them being in shadow was true, but one couldn't be too careful when one was on the run.

Still...it was a beautiful evening. Stars dotted the sky...the moon was high and the clouds, in varying shades of dark blue, seemed to frame it all.

But of course, the young woman in his company was a heavenly body herself.

He swallowed.

"There's not much to see," he said without much conviction.

Being alone with her was making him feel all kinds of things, and not all of them were bad or uncomfortable.

She lightly tsked him.

"As long as I can see the sky, I'm fine."

"Hmph."

He turned away, glad for an excuse to not keep looking at her and thus intensify what she was doing to him.

"You deserve better than this."

_And the next time I see the guys...I just might kill them for doing this to me._

"Heero." Her voice was a bit sharp. "I'm _fine._ "

He looked at her and felt a renewed admiration for her.

 _Her eyes are reminding me that she's Princess Relena Peacecraft, known to many as Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian. She can bring entire worlds down with her voice and those damned pacificist convictions. But under it all, she's just a girl. She's one_ hell _of a girl, though: She left her new world to come with me, with_ us, _on a mission we only_ hope _will end successfully._

She sensed his mood and tension but could only look at him.

_I'm not as much of a burden to you as I once was, am I? Why? And why are you so concerned about me? I'm fine, Heero. I can take care of myself._

He thought: _She's strong where I'm weak. She is...so much. And I am nothing._

Their gazes locked and everything else seemed to fade away.

_Heero._

_Relena._

He winced and looked away.

_What's going on here?_

But he knew. He'd known forever, it seemed. And maybe it had only been sneaking up to him before, but now it slammed into him and -

He roughly grabbed her shoulders and yanked her closer to him.

"They really might be out there."

" _Heero!_ What are you _doing-_ "

" _This_ should ward them off."

Her eyes all but fell out of her head as he touched his mouth to hers, first hesitantly and then suddenly both pleading for and demanding a response.

She was taken completely off guard.

_Why, Heero? Are they out there? Is this a game? Or is this real?_

Her eyes narrowed.

_Come on, Relena. Ask questions later._

_She wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him back what he was giving her._

-GWFMA-

On a balcony in front of a similar room diagonally across from and one floor above that room, Duo and Wufei fought each other over a pair of binoculars.

"Let me see!" Duo cried.

"Let _me_ see!" Wufei insisted.

Trowa came out of the room and onto the balcony.

"What do you see?"

Duo grinned wickedly.

"And two became one," he intoned.

Trowa gasped.

_"What!"_

Wufei shook his head slowly.

"Two of the shadows in their room moved closer together."

Quatre stuck his head out of a window.

"Will you guys just leave them alone _please?_ "

_All right Heero!_

Duo won the fight.

"Let's see if they're horizontal-"

" _Duo!_ Dammit, man..."

"That's it, braid-boy. The show's over."

Wufei and Trowa grabbed him and began to drag him back inside the room.

" _What?_ " Duo demanded. "I want to know! Oh come on, guys. We don't have to go back to our room yet, do we? I'll put the binocs away, I swear! Oh come on..."

-GWFMA-

An unmarked helicopter equipped with a high-beam searchlight entered the hotel area and swept the searchlight around it.

"See anything?" asked a male voice inside the 'copter.

"No, sir," answered another male voice. "Nothing but couples makin' out all over the place."

"Damn. Abort the search, then. We'll try again in an hour, then we'll come back sometime in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

-GWFMA-

Relena gently broke the kiss, then opened her eyes.

"They're gone. Thank _goodness._ "

Her eyes widened as she saw the unreadable expression in his. 

And they were still holding each other.

 _What_ was going on here?

"Heero...?"

 _That_ had _been more than a game, huh, Heero?_

His eyes half-closed.

"Relena, I..."

He closed his eyes and scowled.

 _If I don't say it I'll never find peace within myself. But_ how _do I_ know? _Dammit...I just_ know.

He opened his eyes and she _knew_.

"Heero," she whispered, wondering if her own eyes looked as his did.

He exhaled.

"Relena..."

Suddenly his grip on her tightened and his eyes blazed.

She gasped.

"The game's over, Relena."

His tone scared her. She shuddered and felt a secret little joy in feeling his grip tighten a little bit more.

" _What_ game?" she nearly demanded, surprising both of them.

"We _both_ know what's going on here," he said dead-seriously...but his voice wavered a little.

 _He's psyching himself up. Poor Heero! He's never gone through this with_ any _girl before._

"You wouldn't have kissed me back if...you would have slapped me."

"Heero..."

He blinked and exhaled, then gave her a smile that made her feel feather-light and absolutely, wonderfully, spin-around-until-I-get-dizzy-and-hit-the-ground silly.

All of the pain in her heart and soul, all of the burdens she carried on her shoulders...were nothing.

"Relena...You know...dammit...I love you."

 _I said it! Damn. But why do I feel so_ relieved? _As though there are no more battles to fight?_

She burst into tears.

"H-heero...."

The eternity of wondering was over. And now...nothing would ever be the same again.

It wasn't going to be easy. Love wasn't a simple journey, and it wasn't always fifty-fifty. Especially not with _him_.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Take me with you wherever you go. I'll stay by your side forever. Please, Heero. Let me._

He raised his hands to bath his thumbs in her tears before tenderly wiping them away.

"And I know that you love _me_. I don't know why...dammit. I didn't _want_ you to. I don't need to tell you why. But you deserve better, Relena. You need someone who will give you a better life-"

She tried to speak, coughed violently, tried again.

"I don't _care_ about my life!" she flung at him, still sniffling and coughing. "The life I live now - it can go to _hell!_ I'm not _needed,_ I'm _wanted._ Do you see the universe going crazy or falling apart because I'm not behind my desk?"

"Relena-"

She put her hands flat on his back.

"All I need and want is right here."

He sighed.

"Relena..."

She didn't answer him. But he felt her love for him surround him and then fill him, inspiring a new, deeper strength in him, making him feel as though he could crush any obstacle to dust.

If a hug from her alone could do this...

_How can I thank her for everything she's done for me?_

Was loving her enough? It was all he could give her.

"Relena..."

He gently removed her hands and placed them on his chest.

She got control over her coughing and stopped sniffling.

"Yes...?"

He brought her closer to his body. _Much_ closer.

 _Relena...I_ need _you. I always have._

She gasped.

_He's squeezing the air between us!_

He didn't give her time to recover. He kissed her again, showing her no mercy this time. If she wanted to love him, he wanted her to know that it wasn't going to be easy.

_But you belong to me._

_Heero....I..._

She took a deep breath, somehow managed to free her hands, tangled her fingers in his hair, and kept up with him.

Their bodies molded together. Their hearts became one.

_Relena..._

_No. Don't say anything._

_But I...I_ have _to tell you._

Suddenly, unable to think straight, knowing only that he wanted and needed her more than he had anything, _ever_ , he scooped her up, walked over to the bed and gently placed her upon it, all without interrupting the kiss.

_You're my life..._

He broke the kiss to lock his gaze with hers, and placed his hands flat on either side of her.

She stroked his face.

_I'm here. Always..._

"Stay," she whispered.

He nodded and set his mouth to hers again.

-GWFMA-

_Present day..._

Heero slid a hand under his pillow, keeping his eyes on the still-sleeping young woman who had made him _want_ to live. 

"Relena..." he whispered.

His hand came back out with his denim jacket.

_Relena..._

He placed the jacket over her and slid out of the bed, revealing that he'd slept with his jeans on.

He stood in place for a few seconds, still looking at her and trying to ignore that the sight of her like this was making his heart do the _craziest_ flip-flops.

"Dammit."

He walked away before he rejoined her.

-GWFMA-

"Well, well, well. _You_ look well rested this morning, sunshine."

Heero glared at the perky Duo as The Braided One joined him in the canned-food section of a nearby supermarket.

"Shutup," Heero muttered darkly, "and get me a couple of Pyrox-cans."

Duo ignored the tone of voice but trotted off to comply.

"Cooking this morning?" he asked from a few aisles over.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"There's no hot water. You forgot? Or do you _want_ us to freeze our butts off?"

Duo ignored the questions.

"How is _she_ this morning?"

Heero's eyes blazed for a few seconds.

 _Do you_ want _to live, Duo?_

"Sleeping," he replied in a tone that warned Duo to end this particular line of questioning.

Duo shrugged, grabbed a handful of the requested cans, and walked back over.

_I hear a twinkle in your voice, Sunshine!_

"I'll get some gallons. They're in the case back there."

Heero waved a hand at him as though he were swatting a fly.

"Yeah, go do that."

Duo ignored the gesture, tossed him the cans and walked over to the glass-panelled refridgerator, humming a popular rock melody.

 _You told her. Hallejuyah! But now you two got a_ whole new _set of problems._

-GWFMA-

Sensing that she was alone, Relena reluctantly woke up from the best dreams she'd had in years.

"Are you in here?"

She held her breath, waiting for the answer she already knew that she wasn't going to get.

_Last night...you told me that you love me._

She sat up, revealing the T-shirt, and his jacket fell to one side of the bed.

She smiled.

_You'll be back._

She put the jacket on slowly, smiling as her primal senses detected his special scent and a faint tang of his perspiration.

 _For so long I just_ wondered. _I'm sure you did too. All the confusion...settled in those three little words._

"I never gave up on you. I never stopped having faith in you despite how you treated me. And now..."

She closed her eyes and remembered.

_The way he looked at me...afterwards...so pure. So pure and true._

He'd rolled over on top of her and simply stared into her eyes.

_Heero..._

__

_Yes._

____

_You're not going to break your promise, are you?_

_____ _

_No. You will be my last victim. And then I'll join you._

Heero! _Don't_ say _such a thing!_

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

_I told you already, you're my life._

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Hmph. _You're no less methodical than you've always been._

__

__

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_What am I without you?_

__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Don't be so dependent on me!_

__

__

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_I'm no more dependent on you than you are on me._

__

__

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Oh Heero...I_ hate _you. Why do I love you so much?_

__

__

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Relena-_

__

__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_I didn't get to say it. Now please. Don't say anything more. Just hold me, Heero. Hold me._

__

__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He had, and had snuggled against her, unknowingly fulfilling another of her daydreams.

__

__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

But who was protecting whom at that moment?

__

__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Heero...you do know that I've always believed in you._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Mm-hmm...gave me strength...to...fight and believe...I believe...in you._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

And then he had fallen asleep, with a small smile on his face, looking remarkably like a little boy.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Relena opened her eyes.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_When he looks at me he sees peace. I_ represent _peace to him, a place for him to rest his weary soul._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She slid out of the bed and bent to make it look presentable.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

" _That's_ why you couldn't kill me, Heero. But this...this isn't quite fair. Do you _really_ love me?"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Heero come in, uncomfortably balancing several plastic shopping bags with the task of keeping a hand on the doorknob as he closed the door behind himself.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_She looks good in my jacket._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to strangle her. Did she _have_ to look so innocent, casual, beautiful and sexy all at the same time?

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Meanwhile, she continued talking to herself as she finished her self-appointed task.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"I don't _ever_ want to be in this situation again!"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She winced.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Heero winced.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_She's going to cry._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Indeed, Relena tensed up and then scowled as tears filled her eyes.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"After this is over, _then_ what? We each go our separate ways again, never to see each other again until another crisis occurs? What about _us_ , Heero? Is there even going to _be_ an us? No. There _can't_ be. Then what was the point of last night? Hmph!"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She finished the task with a flourish and a grim expression.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Whoever said that it's better to have loved and lost might never have been in love at all. But that doesn't matter now. What _does_ is that we complete this mission _now,_ before I completely break down."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She paused.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"How long have you been standing there?"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Heero exhaled and put the bags down.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Long enough..."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She stiffened.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Well. What _now_?"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He feigned ignorance.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Well, _now_ we wash up. I bought..."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He blushed, to his annoyance.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"...the appropriate...things."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She raised her hands to wipe her eyes.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_He doesn't want to talk about it. But guess what?_ I _do._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"I don't know your sizes...I just...guessed. The jeans might be a little big, but the rest...should fit."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Despite her own annoyance, she was touched that he had actually bought undergarments for her.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_What did you have to go through when you picked_ those _up?_

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She didn't want to envision it. He might misinterpret the resulting laughter.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

But the idea of Heero sorting through feminine undergarments, with his infamous scowl of concentration in place, made her lips twitch.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He quirked an eyebrow.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Something _funny_ , Relena?"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She controlled herself and turned to face him.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Their gazes locked.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

His face softened.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

Her eyes hardened.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He fought the urge to bring her close to him.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Relena...." he whispered.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Yes?"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_You feel like talking now?_

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He winced, kneeled and attended to the bags.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Wash up in the bathroom next door. I opened both doors for you last night. Once you close the door you'll be safe. Yell if you need me."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_You wanna know how hard it was for me to leave you alone, Relena? Even for just that?_

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She scowled.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_He picked locks for me. How sweet._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He rummaged in the bags, placed an empty bag on the floor and created a small, neat pile on top of the bag: A large towel, a washrag, the pair of jeans and an oversized T-shirt, hastily wadded undergarments, a pair of pure cotton socks, a pair of sneakers, a small bottle of bath-shower gel and a large plastic shower cap.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"When you're finished, put everything you don't put on in the bags and bring 'em back here. We need to throw it all away."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

" _What!_ Oh, wait. Okay. I understand."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He briefly looked up at her, blushed again, then placed a small plastic bag on top of the pile.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She hurried to grab the pile.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

" _Thanks_ ," she said.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He silently insisted on briefly slipping his hands under hers as both of them stood up.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Thanks," she said again, trying not to look into his eyes, which revealed a mixture of confusion and annoyance at that confusion.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_This doesn't change a thing, Heero._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"You're welcome," he said, then cleared his throat and stepped back.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"You sure you'll be okay?"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_What came_ over _me last night? But I don't regret it. Now she knows that it's not going to be easy._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"I'll be okay," she replied, restraining the urge to reach up and smooth down his hair.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He looked away.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"It's not as though I'm _worried_ ," he said, not sounding as though he meant it.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Of _course_ not."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"We...better get ready," he said.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_I need to be alone so that my thoughts will be clear._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She nodded and showed him her back.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_I do too..._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"I'll be back soon."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He swallowed and nodded.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Do that."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She exhaled.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Heero-"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Hurry. They must be waiting for us."

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"-about last night-"

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He attended to the bags again.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"I've never liked weak women," he said with a touch of finality.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She got the point. If she didn't leave now he would find a way to _make_ her leave.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

And had he tried to answer all of her questions about the previous night with that unnecessary comment?

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

She exhaled again, then walked towards the bathroom.

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Maybe so, maybe not. But this conversation isn't over, Heero Yuy._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__


	7. Mission Accepted: 7/13

"Are you decent yet?" Relena hesitantly asked from behind the door of "her" bathroom.

Heero grinned and flung a towel over his damp hair.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm coming into 'our' bathroom now...there...and..."

He watched the door as it opened slowly.

_Wonder how she'll look?_

His jaw dropped as she entered the room.

" _Relena._ "

His breath caught in his throat.

The jeans were indeed a little too big, and the T-shirt brushed her upper thighs, but everything else looked as though it fit just fine...including his jacket, which she had stopped walking to put on. 

She looked like a little girl playing dress-up...or a young woman wearing her beloved's clothing. Either way, she looked adorable. And sexy...and innocent...and casual...and completely, utterly beautiful. 

Yep. She looked _just_ fine.

He felt the need to clutch his heart.

_What am I doing, dragging you along with us like this?_

She blushed under his scrutiny.

"Do I pass muster?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"You'll do."

She made a face at him.

"Oh gee. _Thanks_. You got a belt in any of those bags, mister?"

His face went blank.

"Sorry."

She couldn't _believe_ this.

"A tie? An extra shopping bag? _Something_ that I can use to help keep these pants up?"

He turned, threw the towel on the bed, walked over to the bags, rummaged through them, and held a roll of masking tape up and out to her.

She sagged.

"Heero Yuy...I _swear_..."

He shrugged.

 _She'd be a good mother. Oh geeze, what am I_ thinking?!

She gave up, and heaved a long, dramatic sigh.

"You are _impossible._ Fine. Give me that tape and turn around. Better yet, I'll do this in the bathroom."

He blinked rapidly.

"But there's not enough room in there for an operation like that." 

She tossed her head haughtily.

"What do _you men_ know about such things? _Hmph!_ "

She wheeled on a sneakered heel and flounced into the bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind her.

_Before I do something about how sexy he looks with his hair damp...._

He sat down, got comfortable, and exhaled.

 _This is going to be_ very _interesting._

The previous day's events flashed before his eyes. The building...the fleeing...

He blushed.

...and the kissing. 

Dammit, what _had_ he been thinking? He'd crossed the line. He was supposed to have kept a safe distance between them. To watch over her from the shadows.

It was too late now.

"Heero?"

He turned to look at her and his self-recriminations faded away. What mattered now was taking Booth's down, getting Relena's and Quatre's families' properties back to them and making the future a safer place to live in.

"Let's go, Heero. They should be waiting for us."

He nodded.

_A future that I can protect for her._

-GWFMA-

He and Relena met Trowa, Quatre and Wufei in the lobby.

Duo was arguing with the proprietor.

"What do you _mean,_ you want more? We gave you more than this place is _worth!_ "

"You kids think I'm _stupid?_ I know they were looking for _you_. You ruined my reputation! No one's gonna want to come here now! I should freaking _sue_ you!"

"With _what?!_ "

" _Smartass!_ You give me five hundred _right now_ or I'm calling the police!"

"You think _we're_ stupid? There's a booze store right down the road."

"You little piece of crap, I'm going to tell _everyone_ that Relena Peacecraft, Dorlian, what _ever_ the hell she calls herself, spent the night here."

"Who's gonna believe you?"

" _Everyone's_ gonna believe me, if you don't give me that five hundred!"

Relena heaved a sigh.

Wufei cleared his throat.

"Slept well?" he asked Heero.

Heero gave him a look that could have curled his hair, had it had the power to.

Trowa looked away and in an unnecessarily loud voice mentioned that it looked as though it was going to be a nice day.

Wufei restrained a laugh.

Quatre caught Relena's eye and quirked an eyebrow.

She nodded, then bowed her head.

Heero looked from one to the other. What was going on there?

"Go ahead and tell them!" Duo challenged the man. "If anything, you'll get five hundred calls wanting proof."

"You little - you better _give_ me that money-"

"Or else _what?_ " Duo said with a touch of danger in his voice.

Trowa grimaced.

Wufei shook his head slowly.

"Don't do it," Quatre requested.

"I'm not going to _do_ anything," Duo said, and placed a palm on the dusty counter. "Or else _what?_ " he repeated.

"That's enough," Relena suddenly said irritably, and stepped up to the counter.

Trowa winced.

Quatre sighed.

Heero scowled.

Duo grinned.

_She's up to something!_

He slipped the hand off the counter and into a pocket.

The proprietor grinned at her. Miss Relena had _money_. Maybe Miss Relena could finance him for life, if he appealed to her properly.

"You have to understand, it'll take at least that much to re-"

"Please give me a piece of paper and a pen," she commanded.

He hurried to do so. He would have jumped out of a moving car or jumped off a cliff, if she commanded him to do either (or both) of those things as well.

She wrote seven numbers down without any punctuation marks - a telephone number.

"Call this number two hours after we've left - not _before_ , I'll need time to verify it and the instructions for retrieval that you'll receive."

She gave the man the piece of paper. He put it in a pocket as though it were lottery winnings.

"And keep this quiet. You _do_ understand."

He nodded quickly. Oh, he did, he did!

She turned to wink at Duo, then headed towards the front entrance. 

"Come along, boys."

The "boys" exchanged various looks, but said nothing as they followed her.

The proprietor didn't notice them leaving. He was too busy counting imaginary bundles of money.

-GWFMA-

As a stretch black limousine with mirrored windows pulled into the driveway, Quatre punched Duo's arm to keep The Braided One from laughing.

That only resulted in Duo snorting laughter behind a palm.

"That was good, Miss Relena. _Oh_ , that was good."

"What are you blathering about?" Wufei demanded, although he had an idea already.

"Wait," Quatre said, and opened a door for Relena, who curtsied and then got into the limousine.

He leaned in close.

" _Did_ he say it?" he mouthed.

She nodded.

He leaned back and stood upright.

"Then there is a _lot_ that needs to be discussed," he mouthed.

He looked at the others, who were getting into the limo.

"Everyone in yet? There's more that we have to do."

Duo got in, sat down and then couldn't restrain himself any longer. He doubled over laughing.

"It's not _that_ funny," Trowa muttered as he got comfortable.

Heero merely rolled his eyes.

Wufei exhaled.

"If she did what I _think_ she did, we should be concerned about reprisals."

"There won't be any reprisals," Heero said quietly.

Relena nodded and watched Quatre get comfortable next to her.

"No," she agreed.

"It's a closed account right?" Duo managed to say.

"No," she said, and he abruptly stopped laughing.

She smiled.

"It's open. He'll be asked to withdraw the minimum amount, but there's not enough in there for him to do that. So he'll ask to speak to a human representative, who will ask him how he wants to withdraw the minimum amount. He'll make a suggestion. The representative will tell him that the money cannot be withdrawn in bills less than twenty, and he'll get quite upset because there's less than twenty in there. The representative will interrupt him to say that the entire conversation is being recorded, would he like to speak to a manager for further assistance? And then-"

Duo burst out laughing again. Quatre chuckled, then laughed out loud. Wufei nodded approvingly. Trowa simply smiled.

Heero gave her a soft smile, then looked away.

Relena bowed her head.

_He approves..._

Quatre cleared his throat.

"L-Let's go. We have to get this lady home. And like I said, there's work that we have to do."

The limousine headed towards the streets.

That seemed to be a cue for the "boys" to discuss what they needed to do next.

Smiling to herself, Relena raised her head to brush a lock of hair over an ear.

It was then that she noticed that one of her earrings was missing. 

Her hand froze.

_Heero?_

She felt his eyes on her. But if she turned to look at him, she was sure that he would suddenly be looking elsewhere.

What she _wasn't_ sure of, though, was what _she_ needed to do next.

But she was very sleepy suddenly. She could think about her next move later.

Her head drooped. Her eyes closed.

_Heero..._

-GWFMA-

The limousine driver stopped for another red light and looked in the rearview mirror once again.

_We've lost them._

He hadn't said anything to any of the young people, but two black sedans had been keeping up with the limousine since it had reached the first red light.

 _They must think we're_ stupid.

He was deliberately taking an unusual route to Miss Relena's home. There were twists and turns and already-busy intersections galore, but the sedans had stayed behind the limousine, even though it hadn't been easy - the driver had seen both sedans suffer through some unique manuverings and both had scratches and dents as a result of it.

Whoever was driving the sedans were apparently so intent on their mission that they hadn't noticed that a leather-clad man on a motorcycle was behind _them_.

It was the sight of this man, behind the pickup truck behind the limousine, that now caused the driver to smile.

This particular man was a Magnanac, sent by Quatre's "home base" to make sure that he made it back in one piece. And to report on whoever had been tailing the limousine. No doubt, the license numbers had already been checked out by the appropriate authorities. The sedans and their drivers would be taken into custody at any moment, wherever they were.

The man pointed downwards, towards a booted foot.

The driver nodded. Either one or both of the sedans had gotten a flat tire or few. Probably both, since neither of them was visible now.

_But we still have to be very careful. Whoever's behind this aggravation's not going to give up just because we're on to the scheme._

He stole a glance at the young people. Miss Relena's head was resting on Master Quatre's shoulder and he was asking the others where they should meet next.

Misters Duo, Wufei and Trowa were contributing suggestions and meeting times.

Mister Heero - for some unknown reason the driver nearly referred to him as _Master_ Heero - was alternately making quiet suggestions and looking out of the nearest window.

 _He doesn't fool_ me _. He doesn't want to be caught looking at her._

The driver returned his attention to the road. But he was thinking about the entire situation.

 _There's no going back now. For_ any _of us - the bad guy, us, and those two._

-GWFMA-

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah, sure. But I _still_ think this is a crazy idea."

"You see all those reporters at the front gate, don't you?"

"Yes, the side gate's the only way to get in."

"You just don't want to wave your hand out the window."

"That's not the problem."

"Afraid you'll look stupid, braid-boy?"

"I _told_ you, do _not_ mess with the braid."

"Will you guys _calm down_? I have to wake her up now..."

"Okay, okay. _You_ take her to the side gate. While _I_ act like a princess."

" _Act?_ "

"That does it-yi. Let _go_ of me, man."

"Calm _down._ "

"Oh boy.... _are_ you guys ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

-GWFMA-

Relena jerked out of sleep.

"Heero-"

No. She was home, and in her own bed.

She scowled. Had the past three days been a dream?

But she could feel his arms around her, his mouth pressed against hers. That wasn't her imagination; it was as though he were with her right now.

She sighed.

Thomas had been so relieved when he had opened the side entrance door and seen her and Quatre standing there. He'd asked question after question after question.

And of course, later, after the handshakes, gratitude and fare-thee-wells, he'd asked the _real_ questions, over her protests, even though she'd been falling asleep on her feet.

"You were with _him_ , weren't you? I'll KILL him! Why _didn't_ you call me? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? How _dare_ you defy me! I may be your servant, Miss Relena, but I'm also older than you and know a bit more about life than you do, so you _must_ heed me when I say that you have to stay away from him! He is not of our class! Did he touch you? I'll chop his limbs off! I'll have him drawn and quartered! Of course, you'll have to be defumigated as well. I cannot _believe_ that you went out on your own like that! What _were_ you thinking? You really had us worried-"

"That's _enough_ , Thomas. And I'm sure that you knew _exactly_ where I was. Isn't that why you didn't go looking for the limousine? And why a servant was _right by_ the entrance?"

Thomas had gasped, then thought about it, then hadn't said another word until he left her to go into the kitchen, where he quietly vented his bad mood on the on-shift chefs.

Relena hadn't cared. She'd just wanted to sleep. If Thomas had continued to talk she might have slapped him, out of desperation more than anything else.

 _Heero. How do you_ really _feel about me? What do I mean to you? Your touch, your kisses, they were true and real, but were they for_ me _...or for your_ idea _of me?_

Quatre would know.

No, wait. He would tell her to leave him alone, not to expect Heero to act any differently just because he'd confessed.

 _But I_ must _know. I can't live the rest of my life on a maybe._

"Miss Relena?"

One of the maids...knocking on the door.

"Miss Relena, are you awake? Mister Johnathan from the April May Bank left a message, he wants to know if you're going to keep tomorrow's appointment."

"WHAT?"

She was on her feet and into her robe and slippers within ten seconds.

The appointment! She'd forgotten about it. But she couldn't be expected to honor it, could she? She'd just gotten back home! But wait... _tomorrow?_ That was _impossible!_ That particular appointment was at least three days away!

"No! _How long was I asleep?_ "

"You've been in and out for the past two days, Miss Relena."

 _Did any of_ them _leave me any messages? Or emails?_ Anything?

"No! I _must_ be updated on everything that happened while I was...in and out. Bring me _all_ of my messages! Even the ridiculous ones!"

"Yes, Miss Relena."

"Immediately."

Relena looked herself over quickly. Could she at least _sound_ presentable on the phone?

"Oh dear....I'll just have to do."

That decided upon, she began the preparations for what was left of the day.

-GWFMA-

Heero, perched in one of the trees in the estate's front garden, could just barely see the newest flurry of activity via Relena's bedroom windows.

_She's awake._

He had tried to stay away. He had busied himself with gathering more information about Booth's and the still-mysterious person that seemed to want both Relena and Quatre to declare irreversible bankruptcy. But he wanted to share what he had found out with _her_ , not Quatre or even Duo.

It was no use. Barring unforeseen circumstances he would keep an eye on her for the rest of his life.

 _I found out where he's hiding. It didn't take me long. I traced several phone calls from Booth's to a warehouse. We have to go there._ You _have to stay home. We'll take care of everything._

"Hey, Heero."

Heero glared down at Duo, who didn't look happy about interfering with Heero's self-appointed mission.

In fact, Duo wasn't happy at all. His very serious face reflected his mood.

Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"What."

"Quatre wants us to meet him _now._ Let's go."

Heero scowled.

"Fine."

"And...Heero?"

"What."

He began to descend the tree.

Duo exhaled.

"Leave her home this time, wouldya?"

Heero gave him an angry look that could have killed Duo on the spot, had it the power to.

 _It's not up to_ me. _It's up to_ her. _Maybe it always was._

-GWFMA-

Skin slapped against skin in semi-darkness.

"You FOOL, you let them escape AGAIN! And they've altered the codes, so we don't know where they are now! And we can't bug the buildings because _I own them!_ And what's _more_ , you let Bob and Joe get _arrested_ , and now I have to pay their freaking BAIL! IDIOTS! I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!"

"But SIR-"

"But that's all right. I know that they're eventually going to go to the warehouse. I can find out when...it's just a matter of keeping an eye on the cars that are headed in that direction - and I can do that without the likes of YOU! BwaaaaHAhahahaha!"

"SIR!"

"SILENCE! I don't need you any more, Mis-ter-I-got-it-cov-vered!"

A gunshot rang out. There were a few grunts, a groan, and then a body thumped to a cement floor.

"I'm sick and tired of pipsqueaks like you! Those boys, though, yes, they present a challenge! I'll just wait for them to come to me. And then I'll show them...and the bitch...what an executive _should_ be doing!"

-GWFMA-

"Those boys" sat around a table in another of Quatre's "hideouts".

"So what's the plan?" Duo asked.

"We move tomorrow morning," Quatre said.

He didn't specify a specific time. Surely Briggs Hawton knew that they were planning to confront him, and might be listening to this conversation.

"It's the old Datarese building," Heero said.

"Yeah, where lots of parts are rusting in peace," Duo half-joked.

" _Very_ witty," Wufei said sarcastically, but he was grinning.

"Up _yours_ ," Duo retorted.

"I dare you to _try_ ," Wufei counterattacked.

" _Anyway_ ," Quatre said, "like I said, we're going there in the morning. So get a good night's sleep, and prepare for battle. We don't know what he's going to have waiting for us."

"He's got some _freaking_ nerve, doing this to you two."

Duo punched an open palm with a fist.

"What did either of you ever do to _him?"_

Quatre shook his head.

"I don't know. As I said before, the name's familiar somehow. But that's all that it is, even with all the research we've done."

" _Crap!_ " Duo exclaimed.

"Calm down, we'll get him soon enough," Trowa said.

Quatre nodded, then glanced at Heero, who was either sleeping or thinking deeply.

_Go to her, Heero._

Heero suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Quatre, who looked back unflinchingly.

_At least make sure she's all right. And in the right frame of mind for this._

Heero scowled.

Quatre exhaled.

"That's it. See you all later."

_He knows that she's going to come along regardless of what anyone says or does. She wants to see this through to the end. And she will._

-GWFMA-

There was a new group of mediapeople just outside Northfield Gardens.

Thomas ignored them and their numerous requests for his attention as he took a walk in the front garden.

_They're going to the warehouse in the morning. I can't allow her to go. But she will._

He stopped walking to look around. First at the flowers he was near, then at the house, then in the general direction of his mistress' rooms.

And then at Heero, who was walking behind the mediapeople, towards the closest intersection.

Their eyes met briefly. 

Thomas' widened slightly.

Heero's narrowed.

A long, long second passed by.

Heero suddenly looked straight ahead again, but not before Thomas saw a vulnerability in his eyes and felt a lessening in the vibes that inspired people to keep their distance from him.

 _Wonders never cease._ _You_ do _care about her. I'll allow you to continue your little exploits. But don't hope to_ ever _put a foot into this house. Miss Relena socializes with a better sort. Once she's done with this little adventure she'll return to being a proper, upstanding young woman. And your kind will be forgotten. I shall see to that myself. ___

____

So decided, and feeling better about her going with _them_ to the warehouse - he knew his mistress, she would indeed go - Thomas walked with a livelier step.

____

_I_ do _hope that they fix this Briggs Hawton, though. Yes. They will. They've gone this far, they won't stop until the job's through._

____

It stung him to give "them" some credit. It spoiled the walk for him. He turned back towards the house.

____

_Just don't let my Miss Relena get hurt!_

__-GWFMA-_ _

"This is highly irregular, Miss Relena. Especially at _this_ hour," Macaby Johnathan complained as Thomas escorted the two of them to the dining room.

____

The chief business loan specialist of April May Bank had been surprised when Relena had called him at home an hour ago, requesting that he come to her home _now_ , as she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be able to meet him in the morning.

____

"It's only a little after one a.m., Mister Johnathan. _Hardly_ a reason to be so upset," Relena said chidingly.

____

"This is a very serious matter, Miss Relena, not to be discussed in this kind of environment."

____

Relena stopped short. As she was behind Thomas and in front of Johnathan, this nearly caused another matter.

____

"That's _not_ what you said when I spoke to you last."

____

"It has _become_ serious, Miss Relena. You know that Booth's owns the Walker Building -"

____

"Yes," she involuntarily interrupted him.

____

" - and several more of your properties."

____

She nodded.

____

"Yes, Mister Winner and I have lost several mortgages to that...company."

____

He exhaled.

____

"It's not the company _per se_. We strongly suspect that the character you mentioned, Briggs Hawton, is using Booth's as a...conduit, you might say. We are cooperating with other banks and have found several transactions that have nothing whatsoever to do with Booth's."

____

Her eyes narrowed.

____

_Which other banks is April May cooperating with? Some information isn't...shareable. And neither Quatre nor I told any of our banks to cooperate with each other unless we request it._

____

" _Which_ banks?"

____

He hesitated and glanced at Thomas, who narrowed his eyes at him.

____

_Something is not right here. Mister Hawton would not allow his transactions to be so easily traced._

____

Johnathan cleared his throat.

____

"There has been certain activity in the stock market....The Reserve contacted your banks and Mister Winner's banks and asked us to-"

____

"Without contacting either one of us? _That_ is highly irregular, Mister Johnathan. And also against the law."

____

Johnathan scowled.

____

"Miss Relena, you don't understand. Mister Hawton is threatening our interests."

____

She glared at him.

____

" _That_ explains the little message from The Reserve apologizing for 'the inconvenience'."

____

_This is just about money to_ them _._

____

"Miss Relena, this house is being threatened as well. If we don't do something soon-"

____

"Something _is_ going to be done."

____

Relena looked at her butler.

____

"Thomas, please escort Mister Johnathan to the door. The _back_ door. This meeting is over."

____

Thomas nodded.

____

"Come along, sir..."

____

"But! The _gravity_ of the situation-"

____

"The situation is no longer in _your_ hands."

____

"What do you mean by that? I will have you know that _my people_ are working on the solution night and day!"

____

"Just take my word for it. It will be taken care of."

____

"But-but-"

____

Thomas glanced at Relena as he escorted Johnathan away.

____

"We have a lot of _wares_ up our sleeves."

____

Relena's eyebrows went up.

____

"Wares...."

____

She gasped. She raised a hand to brush fingers against her lips.

____

_Warehouse? Didn't one of them mention a warehouse? I_ must _speak to Quatre._

__-GWFMA-_ _

In the one office that Quatre could still claim as his own, Rashid glanced at the clock on the wall.

____

_Three a.m. A few more hours..._

____

He sighed, then pushed the blinking button on the phone and put the receiver to his ear.

____

"Hello, Miss Relena...I've been waiting for your call. What kept you? Oh?...Thomas didn't tell you until a few moments ago? That's understandable...he doesn't want you to get involved. At least he _didn't_. If he had told you earlier you would have had time to prepare to go. Which you must not do. You should let Master Winner and the other boys do this. But I know you won't. This is too important, isn't it? Yes....I understand. And Master Quatre will understand. Yes....and please tell Thomas that it's all right. Right. Good night, Miss Relena."

____

He exhaled again as he replaced the receiver.

____

_I couldn't tell her that Master Quatre_ already _understands. And this business with her banks working directly with ours, without telling either one of them, is very disturbing. It will be allowed because of the "situation"; no charges will be brought against any of them._

____

"Politics is a very dirty game."

____

The door, which had been ajar, was pushed open enough for Quatre to enter the room.

____

He looked exhausted. It was an effort for him to walk over to the desk. But his eyes were clear and bright, an indication that his mind was awake and alert.

____

"So...she's coming."

____

It was a flat statement.

____

Rashid nodded.

____

"I didn't waste any time trying to convince her to stay home."

____

Quatre exhaled and leaned his lower back against the desk.

____

"They won't like it. Heero especially. But they all know she wants to see this through to the end. So they won't protest _too_ much."

____

He managed a smile.

____

"There is nothing like the determination of a woman."

__-GWFMA-_ _

Relena looked at the clock on her desk.

____

_Four-ten a.m. I wonder what time Quatre will come for me?_

____

She hadn't gone to bed. Instead, after Johnathan had left the house she had gone to her first-floor office to search through her files and papers, to find something, _anything_ , that she could use against losing her home.

____

_The banks went too far._

____

Mortgages and deeds could be bought. But the person who was bound by that paperwork needed to be notified.

____

_Pure politics. Nothing matters but their own behinds when their interests are at stake. But I can't excuse this._

____

She hadn't found anything yet.

____

Nothing was missing. Everything seemed to be in order.

____

_He paid people off. Made promises. And perhaps spread some bad rumors or some lies about us._

____

"I don't understand. What does he have against me? Against Quatre? Why does he want to _ruin_ us?"

____

Her eyes narrowed to slits.

____

"I _have_ to know. I _have_ to see his face and get my questions answered."

____

She clenched her fists.

____

"And then I'll _punish_ him."

____

"Miss Relena."

____

Quatre opened the door, then leaned against the doorway.

____

He looked tired, but his eyes revealed a fair amount of determination.

____

"Quatre-"

____

"You shouldn't have called," he scolded her, but without conviction. In truth, he would have been surprised if she hadn't called.

____

And she knew it.

____

She stood up, shoved paperwork aside and began walking over to him.

____

He put up a palm.

____

"We don't have much time -"

____

" _I'll_ say we don't. We have to _stop_ him!"

____

"Shhhhh."

____

"How _dare_ this man just - just _waltz_ around as though he owns the world! What does he have against us? _Why_ is he against us? I've never even heard of him and I don't think you know who he is either! This is _ridiculous. _I-"__

______ _ _

"Miss Relena, _calm down_."

______ _ _

"I can _not_ calm down."

______ _ _

"You _can_ and you _will._ He's still making moves. I fear it'll be our personal residences next."

______ _ _

She gasped. Then her eyes narrowed.

______ _ _

"Then let's go."

______ _ _

He put his palm down.

______ _ _

"I'm only taking you along because it's in everyone's best interests."

______ _ _

"Really."

______ _ _

" _Really._ "

______ _ _

His tone brooked no argument. She heaved a sigh, then nodded.

______ _ _

"All right then."

______ _ _

_I wonder what Heero thinks about this?_

____-GWFMA-_ _ _ _

Heero didn't say anything or even turn to look as Quatre helped Relena get into the late-model custom black sedan.

______ _ _

_We should never have let her get involved. But this isn't a situation we could keep away from her eyes._

______ _ _

Hello, everyone," Relena said as she sat down.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Trowa grunted. Duo waved. Wufei briefly inclined his head.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Heero continued to do nothing to acknowledge her presence.

______ _ _

______ _ _

She ignored him.

______ _ _

______ _ _

_You're not being fair, Heero._

______ _ _

______ _ _

Would you like some tea?" Duo asked. "We could stop along the way."

______ _ _

______ _ _

No, thank you. But you can have some, if you want to."

______ _ _

______ _ _

He pouted.

______ _ _

______ _ _

It's no fun drinking tea alone. 'Tea for two' isn't just a song, you know."

______ _ _

______ _ _

There's no time for that," Quatre said. "He's expecting us. Let's not disappoint him."

______ _ _

______ _ _

Duo nodded.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Onward, then."

______ _ _

______ _ _

Each person in the car decided to study their own thoughts. Were they sure what to do when they reached the warehouse? How would Hawton present himself? What would he do to try to stop them from defeating him?

______ _ _

______ _ _

_Could_ they defeat him?

______ _ _

______ _ _

They had evidence. He had more effective resources at his disposal.

______ _ _

______ _ _

But they had the courage and the faith to believe that they would stop him. To them, that was more than enough.

______ _ _

______ _ _

And they were ready to meet any challenge that he threw at them.

______ _ _

______ _ _


	8. Mission Accepted: 8/13

There was nothing remarkable about the five-story warehouse, but it loomed large and evil in Relena's eyes.

_It's so empty! And I've got a bad feeling about this. I wonder if he's in there?_

She shuddered.

 _He had_ better _be, because I don't_ ever _want to come_ here _again._

"Lady?"

Duo had opened the passenger door for her. He was now bent over slightly, with a hand extended to her.

She smiled at him and permitted him to escort her out of the taxi.

"It'll be okay," he said once he'd closed the door, having sensed her mood. "We'll get him."

Heero gave him a warning glance from the driver's side of the sedan, where he was paying the driver. Quatre had dismissed the limo and then called for a taxi some miles ago, in case they were being followed again. Not that it made a big difference, but Quatre rationalized that every bit helped and the others hadn't questioned him. Though they had wanted to.

"Sure we will. We'll give him what he wants," Heero said casually.

Duo nodded _._

"Oh, right, yeah."

Quatre got out of the car and sighed, followed by Trowa and Wufei, both of whom scowled and looked at the warehouse.

"The place has got bad vibes," Wufei said to himself too loudly.

Heero glared at him.

"We've got a job to do."

Wufei nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do it and be gone from here."

The taxi driver scowled.

 _They're not fooling me. They're going to give the girl to some big shot. How_ could _they? And this guy here, the one who looks like he's in charge of their sick little operation,_ obviously _has some kind of thing for her. You'd think he'd be trying to save her honor. But it doesn't matter. I'm going straight to the police with this._

Heero gave him another fifty.

"Maybe _this'll_ be enough to keep your mouth shut."

The driver sneered.

"You ain't fooling _me. I_ know what you're going to do with her, and I think you're _sick._ How can you do that to her, man?"

Heero glared at him.

"Don't be stupid."

The driver tensed up. How _dare_ this young _punk_ talk to _him_ like that?

Heero made a gesture to the others to follow him.

"Wait a minute! What _are_ you guys gonna do?" the driver demanded.

Heero glared at him again, with disgust added to the expresssion this time.

"Don't be greedy."

He and the others walked away, leaving the driver fuming and feeling guilty at the same time.

The tires screeched as the driver sped away.

Duo cursed mildly.

"He's gonna go straight to the police, you know."

Heero shrugged.

"Let him. By the time they get here it'll all be over."

Relena winced.

_And you'll be gone._

Quatre exhaled.

"Let's go. We're losing time."

Heero shook his head.

" _We're_ losing time."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come _on,_ man...."

"We need another taxi," Heero said, and looked at Quatre, who exhaled.

"This isn't being fair, you know," Quatre said softly but with a touch of annoyance.

Relena's eyes slitted.

"I'm _not_ _leaving,_ if that's what you're thinking and or planning."

"I can't guarantee your safety if you stay here," Heero said, still looking at Quatre.

"You can't guarantee it if I'm _not_ ," she pointed out. "I'm safer _here_ than anywhere."

Trowa shook his head and scowled.

"I agree with Heero. Miss Relena, we're sorry that we dragged you out here. It was a mistake. But-"

"There's no need to apologize," Heero irritably cut in.

"He's right. I understand _perfectly,_ " Relena spat. "It's just something I have to deal with because I'm a _girl._ "

"Lady-" Duo began.

She put up a palm for peace and quiet.

"It's all right. Quatre, if it is indeed _your_ duty to summon transportation for me, please do so."

Quatre gasped.

"You mean-"

_I don't trust her. Look at her eyes! She's up to something. Surely Heero realizes this!_

Nothing about Heero revealed whether or not he knew. He was simply staring at the warehouse, ostensibly looking it over.

Quatre dug into a pocket, removed a cell phone and made a quick phone call.

"Two to five minutes," he announced once he'd hung up.

"It's the big boys' turn now, isn't it?" Relena nearly hissed. "I'm to just go home, be a good girl and resume my old life now, aren't I?"

"Lady, I-" Duo began, then glared at Heero. "Don't _do_ this to her, man."

_"Hmph."_

Heero showed all of them his back.

Relena shrugged.

 _I_ hate _you! And you_ know _it! That's why you're not looking at me. You never_ could _stand to see me upset._ Wimp!

"Well, that's it then, isn't it? Thanks for a fun field trip, boys. See you around."

Quatre heaved a long, sad sigh.

"It shouldn't end like this..."

She shrugged again.

"Can't be helped. Where can I meet this mode of transportation?"

"Don't go alone!"

Quatre extended an elbow to her.

She curtsied and graciously took it.

"Goodbye, Wufei...Trowa..."

Duo winced and looked away.

Relena blinked rapidly.

"Duo...take care. Come on, Quatre."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Heero?" he asked her softly, but with a touch of steel.

She glanced at Heero's back and shook her head slowly.

"I never _can_."

"Miss Relena-"

"You don't understand."

"You know that I _do._ But that's still no excuse."

She exhaled.

"All right. _A bientot,_ Heero."

"Later," he whispered.

His resolve was weakening.

_If I look at her I'm done for. I won't be able to complete this mission._

_Heero._

His shoulders tensed up. He didn't answer her silent call.

"Come on, Miss Relena," Quatre said sadly, and they walked away.

Duo exhaled.

"You _know_ she's gonna come back," he said to Heero's back.

Heero nodded, then turned to face the others.

"Yeah, but by the time she gets here it'll all be over."

"I don't _think_ so. That is one resourceful chick."

 _You_ know _that you can't protect her from everything. Why are you even bothering to_ try, _man?_

Heero shrugged, but he knew that Duo was right about Relena's resourcefulness.

"You _do_ have a brain."

Wufei walked over to Duo and reached out to pat him on top of the head.

"And you _do_ care."

Duo irritably smacked the hand away.

"Man - do _not_ mess with the braid."

Trowa restrained a chuckle.

Heero shook his head slowly.

"Come on."

 _Sorry, Relena. But you are no longer involved. I will do what I can to make sure that it_ stays _that way._

-GWFMA-

As expected, the warehouse was dark, and all of them sneezed as soon as they stepped inside it.

The door was heavy and swung two ways. It also promised to slam with a bang if Duo let go of it all at once...which he inadvertently did.

"Sorry," Duo mumbled. "Ow! Wufei!"

"Shhh, you _deserved_ that," Wufei scolded him.

"I _told_ you, _no one_ messes with the braid," Duo said between his teeth.

Heero exhaled.

"Will you guys _come on_?"

"Wait, wait..." Duo exhaled, then for a few seconds soft rustling sounds were heard from his position. "I bought these at the store..."

No one asked him which store. The situation was troubling enough without risking annoying Heero any more.

There was a sudden little click...and then a little pool of light revealed Duo holding a flashlight above his head.

"Tah-dah."

Wufei clapped him on the back.

"Hey, you're good for something after all."

"Har, har." But Duo grinned as he handed the others one flashlight each. "I gave Quatre his already."

Heero grinned at him.

"Good thinking," he complimented him. But the grin wasn't genuine. Something didn't feel right all of a sudden.

The door opened slowly. The young men prepared to attack whoever was coming in, and quickly turned their flashlights on.

"It's me," Quatre said, and sighed. "Let's go."

Duo nodded.

"Should we team up, or to each his own?"

"We'll cover more ground that way," Quatre said.

"You mean create more damage," Duo half-joked, but the others had already taken off, each in a different direction.

He shrugged, then found a direction of his own.

Heero stared after them. Hadn't any of them noticed that he hadn't moved?

But it didn't matter. On a hunch he'd decided to make sure that his gun was on him.

It wasn't.

_Dammit, did I leave it anywhere?_

The fact remained, he didn't have it. He would have to go on without it.

He exhaled, then, like Duo, found a direction of his own.

-GWFMA-

Relena took a deep breath, then gently pushed the door.

She hesitated before stepping into the warehouse. Would she be yelled at, scolded, or yanked into the warehouse and yelled at or scolded? And who would do the scolding?

She held her breath and stepped inside.

 _I apologize, but this is my business too_ , _and I intend to take care of it._

Nothing happened, but she did have to put a palm over her mouth and nose to stifle a sneeze.

_Ready or not, here I come._

She switched a small flashlight on, looked around, hesitated, nodded, then pulled on a pair of white leather gloves and ran in the direction she had chosen.

-GWFMA-

Quatre sneezed three times in a row, reflexively took a deep breath and then sneezed twice in a row.

 _We didn't know how_ filthy _this place is. I don't even have a handkerchief!_

He swept his flashlight around his surroundings, revealing a tiled floor with the imprints of his steps in the dust and dirt covering it, his dirt-spotted clothing, a hallway with numbered doors on each side of it, his face and eyes red from the sneezing, and broken spiderwebs in his hair.

It hadn't been easy navigating the hallways with only the flashlight as a guide.

_What floor am I on now?_

He didn't know. He'd lost track of that sometime in all the turns he'd made and the stairs he'd stepped on.

And all of the doors that he'd seen so far were numbered only for their position in the hallways, with no floor information on them of any kind.

They were plain as well. Same dull, faded fake-wood paint on all of them, with no accompanying windows or indications as to which businesses had once occupied this building.

_All to throw intruders off. Or maybe just us. But this place has been this way for a long time. Even the dust smells stale._

Speaking of the others, where were they? He was certain that he should be hearing their footsteps at least. The warehouse wasn't soundproofed in any way.

His eyes widened. Had something happened to them? No, he would feel it if that were so, he was certain of that as well.

He exhaled, sneezed again, and walked a little faster, not knowing why but not questioning it.

Then he saw that the door numbered 24 was ajar.

_What the..._

Curiousity led him towards it, even as caution slowed him down a little.

"I must be _crazy_..."

-GWFMA-

Duo used a handkerchief to muffle another sneeze, but there was nothing muffling the noises of him opening and closing each door in the hallway he was in.

"Nothing here....nothing there....Dammit. Nothing here...nothing there...Nothing! What kind of place _is_ this?"

He spoke out loud to both warn the still-unseen enemy that he was coming towards him and to let the others know where he was.

He _hoped_ they heard him. He had yet to hear any of them. Not even a cough or sneeze!

_But I have to show this guy that I'm not afraid, of him or this place or not knowing where they are._

One door was already open, about an inch or two.

Duo gave it a perplexed look, waved his flashlight over it, then strode over to it and opened it about halfway.

A series of soft sounds made his head jerk upwards, towards the source of the sound.

_"Ack! It's a freaking storage room -"_

About sixty unwrapped and dust-dirty rolls of paper towels and toilet tissue fell upon and around him. He covered his head with his arms in time to stop some of them from smacking him on the head, but the force of the objects soon knocked him off balance and to the floor.

He uttered a groan, then was silent.

-GWFMA-

Trowa thought he heard a yell. He stopped where he was and assumed a wait-and-see pose.

Nothing.

He exhaled - he was almost _sure_ that he'd heard a yell - then relaxed and resumed walking.

_Nothing here to see._

There were no doors in this hallway. The walls were bare under their thick layer of dust and dust.

Trowa thought that was unusual, for a warehouse at least.

_This place was very popular with the businesses that were here. And there's plenty of room. Why section one off?_

A small object caught his eye - a light switch.

His eyes narrowed. He looked up. But there was nothing unusual about the bare bulbs suspended from the ceiling by a few wires each.

_Should I? It could be some kind of automated trap._

He flicked it anyway.

A loud _whir_ made him gasp and jerk backwards, then look up.

The ceiling was opening up. More specifically, three-by-three foot squares of ceiling next to the light bulbs were about to fall to the ground.

Trowa watched, both dazed and fascinated.

_Why aren't I moving?_

He grimaced and sneezed as the squares crashed to the ground, then cursed as the holes they had created were replaced by spinning ceiling fans.

The fans were _descending_. And there were twenty of them, spaced evenly along the hallway.

Trowa cursed again.

_Which way do I go?!_

-GWFMA-

Heero opened every door that he saw.

_Nothing. This place was cleaned out._

One of the doors was slightly bigger than any of the others that he had seen.

_Hmmm._

He opened it....and nearly fell two stories to the lobby.

"What the _hell?_ "

This room had four walls, but no floor.

If it was someone's idea of a joke, it failed. Heero was _not_ amused.

He slammed the door shut and -

_Wait a minute._

He opened the door and shone his flashlight on the lobby.

_One, two, three, four, five...six tracks in the dust._

His eyes narrowed to slits.

_She's here._

_Now_ what was he supposed to do? Find Relena and stop whatever plan she had in mind - though he could guess what that plan was - or find Briggs and stop whatever plan _he_ had in mind?

Relena had done a stupid and selfish thing, coming here.

He closed the door and exhaled. She would have to fend for herself.

_At least until I find you._

He resumed walking.

-GWFMA-

Wufei _knew_ he'd heard a yell, said yell consisting of a _very_ foul word.

He grimaced.

"Braid-boy."

He'd been shining his flashlight all around the hallway he was in, and not finding anything interesting.

Finding Duo would end the dreariness of the monotony, at least.

He briefly closed his eyes, then walked towards the source of the yell.

-GWFMA-

Room Number 24 consisted of audio-visual equipment in a seemingly haphazard arrangement on the floor: Video cameras, monitors, VCR's and, on the lone desk in the absolute middle of the room, a microphone, a computer keyboard and a video editing control unit.

Quatre was staring at the monitors because each of them - there were ten in all - showed what his companions were experiencing.

_At least they're alive. But for how much longer? Who's monitoring this equipment...._

He quickly looked around the room.

 _...and who's monitoring_ me?

He dragged his eyes away from the monitors to stare at the microphone and keyboard.

_Is there a way that I can tell them where I am?_

If he had thought about this a bit longer, he might have realized that not _everything_ was being shown on the monitors. But only talking to the others was on his mind now.

His eyes narrowed. He walked over to the desk.

"Oh no you _don't_ , former Master Quatre. And I _do_ mean, _former._ "

Quatre was about to whirl around to see the face behind the unfamiliar voice, but suddenly a gun was at his temple and there was another one aimed at his chest.

"Hawton," he hissed, still trying to see who it was.

The man chuckled.

"I'm _honored_ that you figured that out."

Quatre felt himself being lifted up and out of the room.

_I'm sorry. I failed...I should have done more research. I'm so sorry! Dammit! I've FAILED!_


	9. Mission Accepted: 9/13

Quatre was surrounded by darkness, but he could still feel things.

Like the pain that shot through his legs as he was planted onto the floor.

But there was no time to examine this pain, because Hawton was shoving and pushing him along the floor, then up flights of stairs, around corners and along hallways.

"Not so smart after all, _are_ you? You fell right into my trap. What did you hope to accomplish? It's far too late to stop me anyway. I will soon _own_ you. And Miss Bitch Darlian. Both of you will _beg_ to bow before me! HAH!"

Quatre exhaled.

 _He is_ insane. _But if I'm still in the warehouse - and I'm sure I am - why aren't I sneezing? This place, wherever I am, smells..._ clean.

Hawton laughed, rather eerily, Quatre thought.

_He is right, if he's not stopped all is lost._

Hawton suddenly stopped shoving him.

_Interesting. How is it that he knows his way in the darkness?_

The thought of Hawton wandering all over the warehouse in the dark was eerie.

"Open the damned door."

Quatre hesitated, then his hand curled and reached for a doorknob that he couldn't yet see.

_My fingerprints...damn it, why didn't I bring gloves?_

"I _said-_ "

A fist came down on the top of Quatre's head. This so surprised Quatre that he couldn't even gasp. He did buckle a little, though.

"Knocked some _brains_ into you-"

Hawton shoved him aside. Already disoriented from the hit, Quatre became dizzy and nearly collapsed.

 _Is_ this _what it's going to be like?_

He heard the click of a door opening. Hawton grabbed him by the collar, yanked him inside, and closed the door behind him.

Even more disoriented now, Quatre rocked on his feet until Hawton pushed him onto the seat of a high-backed wooden chair.

Automatically, Quatre sat up straight and tried to make some sense of his surroundings.

 _It's dark in here as well. How can he_ see? _Unless..._

His eyes widened.

 _Has he memorized the_ entire layout _of this warehouse...in the_ dark?

He jerked as warm breath brushed his ear.

"I could kill you now. _It would be so easy!_ And you _deserve it._ "

Hawton exhaled as though he were at the very tip of his patience.

"But there is some business that you and I must conduct first."

"Business?" Quatre whispered.

_Slap!_

Quatre felt another small whoosh of air, then a slap on his right cheek that left behind awful, tingling little stinging sensations.

"Who said that _you_ were going to talk!"

Hawton slapped Quatre's other cheek. Quatre's tongue pressed too hard against his teeth and he tasted blood.

_Why is he so angry with me?_

_"Shutup!"_

Hawton punched the back of Quatre's head.

 _"Ouch!"_ Quatre involuntarily yelled.

Hawton slapped the top of his head.

"You _deliberately_ kicked me out! You _downsized_ me! Left me with _nothing_ , and I'd served your family _so freaking well!_ So what _else_ could I do but _punish_ you? Take _your_ money? _Your_ property?"

He punched an upper arm.

"And why not, your _life?_ "

He proceeded to slap and punch. There seemed to be no end to it. Quatre _wanted_ to die, if that would end this man's rage.

 _Heero. Duo. Trowa. Wufei. I'm so sorry. I_ failed.

He didn't know whether his eyes were open or closed. It didn't matter. He was losing consciousness, and welcomed it.

 _You can start again, Miss Relena. My Magnanacs will help you. They'll help_ all _of you-_

"Aieeee!"

Hawton was squeezing a pinch of arm. The pain and his own scream brought Quatre back.

_Damn that hurt!_

"No, this won't do. It's too easy and your precious friends would shoot me as soon as I left the building. No. There are _other_ ways. _On!_ "

Overhead lighting came on and Quatre gasped. Never mind that the lights were too bright; in the second before his eyes reflexively closed - which answered a question for himself - he'd seen a desk with a computer keyboard and four monitors on it.

Each of his friends was on a monitor, along with some white alphanumeric text that was scrolling down each screen.

_Code. Some kind of code. But that doesn't matter now, does it? He's been on to us from day one. I'm sure of that now. The other setup like this was a trap. Created just for me. I should be honored. Heh. Even the clean hallway is part of it. He doesn't want me to get sick before he kills me._

"I knew what you boys were doing."

Quatre heard amusement in his voice.

"You thought that you were so...secretive. Ha! But I knew. Did you all forget? You can't do _anything_ electronic and not leave a trail."

But that didn't mean that he knew just what had been done. A trail was one thing. Deciphering it was another. And perhaps he only knew that Booth's system had been hacked into - if he knew that much.

 _"UH!"_ Quatre choked out as Hawton slapped his chest, near his heart.

"If you wanted to know who I was, you could have simply dug into your _own_ files."

_Slap._

"Young, _stupid_ idiot."

Quatre barely noticed the slap across his forehead, though his head jerked back after it.

_Files? Files? What's he talking about?_

Files...files....

 _Family? Downsized?_ Files?

 _What_ did they have in common?

_I remember that Father once told me that he was going to cut some costs. But that was so long ago, just before the war started, and I don't remember what he did. Files, files - why is that so important?_

SLAP.

"Pay attention!"

Quatre's head rocked, but he managed to look at Hawton's sunglasses-

- _mirrored_ sunglasses -

and ask, "Files?"

" _You don't remember?_ How _dare_ you not remember?"

Quatre had been in one of his father's offices one afternoon, had looked up for some reason and had seen a tall man across the street putting on mirrored sunglasses as he looked at the building. Looking for one particular office.

This man had been angry...

_Could it be?_

"Files?" he asked again.

_....was he angry at my father? Had he been fired? The files! Yes! I saw the files! I need to remember who had been fired. Ahem, downsized. It shouldn't be too hard, not very many people knew just where my father's "secret" office in that building was._

Briggs leaned in and slapped Quatre's face.

"Don't you _remember_ yet?"

 _Only certain people knew. Like the security people. But this man wasn't a security guard, I would have identified him immediately. Hmmm, there was also the people who dealt with some of Father's money. Yes, that seems more likely. This man obviously knows where my family's money is - the money that's not hidden, unless he's found the secret places as well. Yes, Father had downsized those people, because he preferred to keep track of the money himself. I'll bet this is one of_ those _people. But Father gave all of the people he fired a good severance package. So why..._

"Maybe your precious friends know who I am."

Quatre jerked.

_Oh, no...What's he planning?_

"Your _precious friends_ , who'd give their lives for you...it must be nice. Your death would disappoint them, make them think they failed. Won't that be _sad?_ "

Quatre braved a squinting look at the monitors.

 _Good. Wufei's found Duo._ What the -

Quatre involuntarily gasped as air whoosed over his left ear. He _knew_ trouble was coming.

Hawton pressed the business end of a gun against his temple.

"You _sure_ you don't remember who I am?"

 _Dear me...he's actually_ insulted _that I don't remember. And why does he keep saying, "remember"? Have we met before?_

Hawton exhaled.

"I was really beneath your lofty notice, wasn't I?"

He tapped Quatre's head with the gun.

Quatre winced.

"I....don't...remember."

" _Crap!_ You _remember!_ You kicked me out... _you_ signed the paperwork! _You_ didn't give a damn about me, my life, _any_ of the people _you_ put out in the cold! And when I confronted you... _you_ ignored me! _You_ said to talk to a lawyer! _You_ , you little -"

Hawton drew back and slapped his face.

_"Don't you know who you're talking to?!"_

Quatre's eyes blazed and slitted.

I _didn't fire you. But wait...oh no. Father! You said that the paperwork was_ fake! _Why? What were you afraid of?_ Dammit, _who was fired?_

He imagined himself going over to the file cabinets in that particular office. Had _that_ been the one he'd signed the paperwork in? It didn't matter. This seemed to be the only way to help himself remember.

_Okay, I'm opening the top drawer..._

"Alik Vasser."

The name came out of nowhere and quietly pushed itself through Quatre's vocal system, surprising both himself and Hawton, who quickly recovered and laughed triumphantly.

"You _remember!_ I _knew_ that a little motivation would be all that it would take."

Quatre didn't know about _that_. He was both glad and sad that he finally remembered. He shuddered as the memory came full and clear to him.

 _You_ were _involved with security. Father saw how you handled money-seeking creditors and solicitors that came by and put you with the accountants as an experiment. You were good at first. But then you became hungry for power and threatened to either leave or spill company secrets to the media. You were fired; you vowed revenge. But, I think that you and Father made some kind of deal_ before _you were fired. Somewhere along the line Father became suspicious of you, or was suddenly frightened, and broke the deal._ Then _he had_ me _sign the paperwork, and you were out. I still don't understand. Father was so proud. What did you do, what_ could _you have done, to unnerve him so much, and why didn't he tell me about it?_

Hawton must have seen something in his face, because he was nodding his encouragement for Quatre to continue remembering.

_Before he kills me._

Quatre exhaled.

 _Alik Vasser isn't your real name either. It's just the name on that particular paperwork._ What did you and Father do?

Hawton tapped his temple.

"Do you know me _now?_ "

-GWFMA-

Quatre winced. That particular tap had been hard enough to disorient him again.

"I'm talking to a man that doesn't exist."

Hawton thought this was hilarious.

"You're _smart_ , Master Quatre," he said once he'd recovered.

Quatre didn't reply.

Hawton spat out a curse that widened Quatre's eyes and made his face go pale.

"I worked for _years_ to get his notice! Busted my _ass_ to get in the door! _Years!_ So many freaking _years!_ I was _honest!_ But _honest_ doesn't get you anywhere in business, don't you know that you can't get rich unless you do something _bad?_ "

He tapped the top of Quatre's head with the gun. Quatre groaned but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Your _father_ \- laughed at me behind my back! Oh sure, to my face he said I was good, was great, putting me there had been a great idea of his! And I was doing a _damned_ good job. I didn't need him to tell me that! I didn't need _anyone_ to tell me that! But it didn't matter, you see. He was wheeling and dealing behind my back! And then he told me that he had a _greater_ opportunity for me in mind, would I take it! And I said -" he blinked coquettishly - "'Why, yes, sir, I'd be _honored!'"_

The mocking mood faded. He tapped Quatre's cheek with his empty hand.

"Even though I _knew_ he was up to no good! Your _freaking honorable father!_ You think you _know_ that man? He told you he was against war? That he was a pacifist? _Not in the corporate world!_ I'm telling you, that piece of _sh-_ oh, ex _cuse_ me, _Your Highness,_ garbage - put me out on a limb, and then had _you_ fire me because he didn't have the _cojones_ to do it himself! And you _freaking agreed with him!_ "

 _"I didn't know!"_ Quatre said before he could help himself. "I _had no idea!_ This is all _new to me!"_

Hawton grabbed him by the collar.

"You _lying_ little piece of garbage," he hissed. " _You_ were the one who told me to talk to a lawyer. Why _else_ would you do that? _Tell me!_ "

The collar was digging into Quatre's neck, but he faced Hawton without fear.

"Father would have told you to do the same thing. I wanted to be like him. And besides, he was out of town."

_"ARGH!"_

Hawton let go of the collar and shoved Quatre against the back of the chair. Then, as Quatre was recovering from the latest hit to his head, his tormentor touched his nose to his.

"You _freaking_ don't remember everything. Otherwise you'd've remembered what I told you when you said that crap, and you'd be shaking in your little booties."

Quatre s-l-o-w-l-y shook his head.

Hawton exhaled, then drew back and yanked the sunglasses off.

"How about _now?!_ "

Quatre's eyes narrowed to slits.

 _You_ were _looking for my father's office. For_ me. _I'd hung up on you earlier. I didn't know who you were and didn't pay much attention to your threat. I didn't even repeat it to Father. You didn't confront me. You'd called the secret office telephone number and let me have it. Before I'd cut you off you'd said something about promising to ruin me and Father. But we got_ lots _of threats like that, so yours wasn't special. And I was protected. Why fear_ you? _Even now, as you wave the threat of death at me? Ahh, do you know what I've seen and done in the past few years? In the past few days?_ You _should be afraid of_ me. _And my friends, once they find me. I'm not bragging. But I'm not the impressionable, spoiled little boy that I was back then._

"Who _are_ you?" he asked.

Hawton laughed out loud and derisively.

"Too late, _former_ Master Quatre. Maybe I should have thrown more clues out, huh? Your friends Duo and Heero would've appreciated that. Want me to contact them now and tell them that? Ha ha!"

He cocked his head to one side and pursed his lips.

"Well, _Duo_ might have. Heero's head is in the clouds. He's got Miss Bitch on his mind. Not that I _blame_ him."

Quatre's lips twitched.

_I can't let him get to me!_

"Yep, she's quite a hot little number, isn't she? I wonder, what do _you_ think they were doing all night, all alone in that room? _Talking?_ HAH! _I'm_ willing to bet that he took good care of her. Care to place a wager on that?"

"That's _their_ business-"

Hawton slapped him again.

"It's _mine._ Whenever someone's on my tail _everything_ they and their friends do is my business. You think she should get tested now, or wait nine months?"

Quatre exhaled and didn't answer.

 _I understand_ everything _now. It's a shame that I don't know your_ real _name, because I'd love to curse it as you rot in hell. They'll find me. And when they do-_

Briggs shrugged.

"Let's let _Heero_ worry about that, huh? But as I was saying, it's _far_ too late for anyone to do anything. I shall quietly stake my claim on the universe. And the best part is, no one will be able to find me! The money that your family and Relena's family sunk into my many and varied storefronts will fund me forever!"

Something metallic clicked in the doorway.

 _"Relena!"_ Quatre gasped.

She didn't acknowledge anything except Briggs, on whose chest Heero's gun was aimed.

"You'll do _nothing,_ " she hissed, and pulled the trigger.


	10. Mission Accepted: 10/13

The blinking, circling lights on top of the three ambulances and five police cars were blinding, so Relena closed her eyes as three Emergency Medical Assistants helped her and Quatre get into one of the ambulances.

Nearby, two somber-faced policemen were taking statements from Duo, Wufei and Trowa, who had put their personality clashes aside for the moment.

Relena snuck a glance at them just before one of the EMAs stepped into the ambulance and pulled the doors closed before sitting down opposite her and Quatre.

She could imagine what the young men were saying. All of them had come up with a "self-defense" story some time ago, before Duo had run out of the warehouse to find a pay phone, using a high-pitched, fake voice and pretending to be in a panic.

"It's simple," Trowa had said to her once they had finally agreed upon what to say and do. "Briggs invited Quatre to the warehouse to discuss, ahem, 'rehabilitating' Datarese, but once we got there, he kidnapped you and Quatre instead. When we found you guys, Quatre was bruised and battered and Briggs was trying to kill you, thinking that he'd killed Quatre already. But before we could do anything you got his gun away from him and shot him."

It was almost believable. But Relena didn't like the story, mainly because she wanted to accept any punishment that she would get for her crime.

"They'll find out that I shot him from a few feet away," she'd pointed out.

All five of the young men had shrugged.

"And they'll figure out that the story isn't true. Don't shrug your shoulders again. I'm serious. I'm going to go to jail. Why not tell them the truth?"

They all glared at her and she had understood that they wanted her to keep her mouth shut, but she refused to be silent.

"I just think that-"

"You're no longer involved in this," Heero had quietly insisted, and for some reason that had closed the subject.

But the others understood that he had meant that if anyone was going to go to jail for the incident, it was going to be himself, regardless of how anyone felt about it.

They also understood that Heero had found a way to express how he felt about Relena, and were secretly proud of him.

 _Very_ secretly.

"Miss Relena," Quatre whispered, bringing her attention back to the present moment.

"Don't talk," she said soothingly, knowing that speaking made his face hurt even more.

He shook his head.

"I _must._ I have to tell you...it'll be okay, Miss Relena. Don't worry."

She winced.

"But he could be...in trouble."

He shook his head again.

"Trust him."

That was the problem. She always had.

-GWFMA-

Heero, perched on the edge of Brigg's desk, glared at the young gum-chewing Officer Howard Demison, who was poking around the office for the umpteeth time.

" _Yes_ , I'm sure," he said irritably.

"Just making sure," Demison replied, and bent to look at an area of floor that his leather loafered-feet had already been in.

Heero strongly suspected that Demison, who appeared to be in his early twenties, hadn't been an officer of the law for very long. Perhaps a week - but that was pushing it.

He exhaled.

"I _told_ you, Quatre was tied to the chair when the rest of us got here, and Briggs was struggling with Relena."

_If that were true, Briggs would be dead instead of unconscious because I would have-_

Demison glared at Heero. He wasn't afraid of the younger man, but he made him nervous.

"She your girlfriend?"

The glare Heero gave him made him even more nervous.

"No," Heero said, and his eyes seemed to penetrate straight through to Demison's bones.

Demison swallowed hard.

"I'm just asking because you're pretty protective of her. _All_ of you guys are, but _you_ especially, and I _know_ she isn't your sister."

One of Heero's eyebrows went up, but the glare remained.

"How do you know _that_? People don't have to look alike to be related."

Demison shook his head slowly.

"You're not convincing me, man."

Heero shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Demison exhaled.

"What, she's just a very good friend? Give me a break."

Heero hopped off the desk.

"Why don't you stick to your _legal_ line of questioning?"

"But _you guys_ are on trial here. I got a bleeding guy in the ambulance, one good-looking girl and five guys and nothing to go on but the gun and your words. And _she_ isn't saying much for some reason."

"She's stressed and doesn't trust herself," Heero said dryly.

"Nope. Don't believe it."

Demison rose and faced Heero.

"You guys're hiding something."

"I've already told you what happened. You'll hear the same from the other guys."

Demison wiggled his eyebrows.

" _Too_ convenient and consistent for _me._ "

"This is going _nowhere._ "

Heero walked towards the open doorway.

Demison hurried to block his path.

" _Ohhhhh,_ no. _I'm_ not finished here."

Heero's eyes promised him great harm if he didn't move.

Demison tried to reply to that look with a verbal promise, but couldn't find the words to say to plant it within Heero's mind.

A few seconds later he sighed and stepped aside.

"I'll be watching you. _All_ of you."

Heero shrugged.

"You're the law around here," he said, and walked out of the office.

_You owe me one, Relena. You'd better be prepared to pay me back when I come to collect._

-GWFMA-

Relena's head jerked. She'd been dozing off and something had woken her up.

_Heero._

No answer.

She half-smiled.

 _I'm not walking away. I'm staying whether you like it or not. And even if I_ did _walk away, you'd come after me. Don't deny it._

That was a brazen thought and she felt her cheeks redden, but she didn't care. You couldn't say those precious three words to someone and then act as though you hadn't. And you couldn't walk into someone's heart, someone's _life_ , and then simply walk back out again.

But he was making it so hard for both of them. Why wouldn't he just relax, and come to her?

She frowned and shook her head.

 _Maybe it's_ himself _that he doesn't trust._

Quatre grabbed her hand. She gasped.

"You should be _resting_."

He grimaced.

"Never mind _me_. Miss Relena...you have to have faith in him as well. He never said so, and might have killed us if we had asked him, but that helped him carry out his missions during the war. You..."

He yawned.

"...need to believe in him."

He fell asleep.

"Quatre..."

 _Does he still believe in_ me?

-GWFMA-

_7 a.m., Guest Area, Outpatient Wing, Peacecraft General Hospital_

Two figures wearing dark blue dressing gowns over pale blue pyjamas graced one of the Area's couches.

Relena was sleeping, using Quatre's left thigh as a pillow; he was reading a daily newspaper and, occasionally, shaking his head slowly.

Both of them had been seen, treated, and kept overnight for observation. Quatre's right arm was sore, his face and head were touched by scars and there was a healing cut under a "elastaplaster" on his forehead, but he was all right, for the most part.

As for Relena, the shock and exhaustion that the "situation" had inspired had finally caught up to her as the doctor had begun to examine her - and just as the regional chief of police had entered the room she and Quatre had been assigned to.

Relena was mumbling something about changing the bedsheets over and over and over again. She hadn't exactly been in the mood for conversation.

"Why, you're Relena Peacecraft," the man had unnecessarily pointed out.

Quatre nodded.

"Yes, and she has no comment."

The doctor restrained a chuckle and injected Relena with something that made her sleepy.

The man scowled.

"You're Quatre Winner. It was _your_ family that Hawton worked for, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and I have no comment either."

"That's _right,_ you overly nosey...nosey person!" Relena exclaimed, then fell asleep.

After a few seconds of eyelocking with Quatre, the chief decided not to press the issue. Whether or not the young man knew it, upon his word mountains could be moved.

"I'll be back," he grumped, and left.

He hadn't been back _yet_. Not that Quatre _minded._

"FRAUD EXPOSED: BOOTH'S BROUGHT DOWN TO ITS FOUNDATIONS," the newspaper's headline announced.

The accompanying photograph showed EMA's rushing the still-unconscious Briggs into the Hospital's Emergency Wing. Since no member of the media had been present at the warehouse, this and similiar photographs were certain to be seen over and over again until the furor wore itself out.

The article, one of many about the organization, was long on speculation and short of facts.

 _Of_ course. _They don't know what_ really _happened, so they're grabbing at any stick that comes their way. That's sad. At least there's nothing about_ us, _or Miss Relena either, which is_ good. _The police kept us out of it. But people're coming out of the woodwork claiming the credit for bringing Briggs down, which is_ bad _. They're all over this newspaper, and probably the broadcasts as well._

The other articles weren't any better, so, after a brief glance at all of them, and scowling at the news that Grant Booth was going to release a statement later in the day, Quatre settled on reading the unusually lengthy editorial.

He glanced over and down at Relena, who didn't notice.

_What's to be done? Heero said it. You're no longer involved. I'd guess that he's out there somewhere, making sure that it stays that way. He is truly something else._

He couldn't resist a small smile.

_We've worked hard to put things back in their place. You owe us one._

It wouldn't be easy for her to repay that debt. Once again, the "boys" had gone their separate ways. But Quatre thought that he knew two words that were almost certain to bring them all together again, should this be needed.

"Hello, sweetheart," he whispered. "Get as much rest as you can. You're going to need as much strength as you can get. Hmmm?"

Two men approached the couch, the doctor that had examined Quatre and Relena and her personal chauffeur.

The chauffeur bowed.

"But, Master Quatre, she is still sleeping."

The doctor exhaled.

"The agreement _was, I_ pick Master Winner up for one last examination and _you_ take the young lady back home at _this_ time on _this_ morning."

He waved a hand towards himself.

"Come alone, Quatre."

Quatre hunched his shoulders, exhaled, put the newspaper aside, gently removed himself from the couch and nodded.

"Miss Relena, please forgive me. I have to leave you now. But you'll be all right. Remember, yell if you need us."

_And remember that you are loved._

-GWFMA-

_One week later_

The media couldn't get the word out quickly enough.

Relena Darlian was back home! But instead of returning to her duties as Vice Foreign Minister, she was focusing her attention on creating and representing HEION, an organization devoted to negotiating for and maintaining peace on Earth and in space - akin to the United Nations, but on a smaller and more concentrated scale.

HEION's main headquarters was the "old" Romefeller building, which was being completely renovated and expanded to include not only the new organization itself, but also the security force, the Earth-space patrol force and the wing that would be Relena's new - and hopefully permanent - home.

At the moment, Relena was in an undisclosed location overseeing the construction of HEION's "Space Bases" with a team of people who refused to be identified. But it was rumored that at least two of these people were Relena's age or close, preferred to work alone or with each other, and were very protective of her.

-GWFMA-

Heero wasn't on that team, or anywhere near Relena. He leaned against an official Peacecraft General Hospital Outpatient van that was parked near the main Outpatient Wing entrance/exit wearing the appropriate official clothing and reading a daily newspaper, the earring that he'd "borrowed" from Relena twinkling in the morning sun.

He was waiting for Briggs Hawton - Alik Vasser - or _whoever_ the hell he was, Heero hadn't been able to find that out yet - who was going to be released and brought out to this van via wheelchair within a matter of moments.

He turned the page and rolled his eyes at the oft-reproduced statement that Grant Booth had released a week ago.

"We don't have all of the information regarding the internal corruption at our prestigious organization as of yet. But rest assured that we _will_ find the person or people responsible for bringing shame to not only Booth's, but to all of us as well. We shall not allow the current state of affairs to ruin our peace of mind _or_ our resolve."

Heero exhaled.

"Yeah. _Right._ You guys're just mad because you got busted. Who do you think you're fooling?"

At least _Relena_ was actually doing something about "the current state of affairs".

A slow, almost dreamy smile spread over Heero's face and his eyes twinkled as he remembered going over HEION's blueprints a few days ago while under the guise of being on one of the construction teams.

He was _so_ proud of her. And try as he might, he couldn't wait to see the completed building. He planned to visit the opening ceremony - there would certainly be one - and maybe he would take pictures.

Relena really was as strong as she was beautiful.

"That's my girl," Heero whispered without a trace of shame or embarrassment.

Movement in the corner of his eye brought his attention back to the entrance/exit.

He shook his head slowly at the sight of Briggs Hawton yelling at the two young male EMAs that were pushing his wheelchair towards the entrance/exit.

 _Idiot,_ Heero thought, folding the newspaper, rolling it up and then tossing it in the nearest refuse container.

"I am _not_ an invalid!" Briggs shouted. "I can _walk!"_

"But the doctor told you _not_ to walk for at least two weeks," one of the EMAs calmly replied.

Briggs scowled.

"HAH! _I'll_ show that fool who can walk-"

He saw Heero and their gazes locked as the EMAs pushed the wheelchair outside.

_I've seen that punk's face somewhere._

"I _know_ you, don't I, young man?" Briggs asked suspiciously.

Heero ignored the distrustful stares from the EMAs.

"Maybe."

Briggs broke the stare.

_I know that voice._

He strained to look at the EMAs, who were edging away from the other two males. They had sensed that something unpleasant was imminent and they wanted no part of it.

"Have someone else bring me home. I don't trust this one."

Heero raised an eyebrow and waited.

 _These two young guys_ aren't _as dumb as they look. But not by much._

Briggs swallowed. His instincts were practically screaming, "Danger! Danger!"

Finally, one of the EMAs spoke.

"Uhm...all of us are fully trained and capable, Mr. Hawton."

 _"That's what I'm afraid of!"_ Briggs yelled.

The EMA hmm's and heh'd and tapped his companion on the shoulder.

"Sir...we'll leave you to this guy...I'm sure that he'll take good care of you. Thanks for...ahem...we're glad that you chose Peacecraft General as your hospital."

 _"It wasn't_ me _that chose it!"_ Briggs yelled, but the EMAs were walking back towards the hospital and, Briggs suspected, to feign ignorance for at least the next few days.

 _I'm_ doomed. _I'm stuck in this wheelchair and there's nothing I can do to save myself. Dammit!_

Heero chuckled and walked over to the wheelchair.

Briggs held his breath.

 _I_ know _that I know this punk! Those eyes...who could forget those eyes? They're so_ cold. _Huh. If expressions could kill I'd be dust._

"Not to worry, sir..."

Heero pushed the wheelchair towards the van.

"I'll take good care of you."

Briggs let his breath out in a whoosh.

 _Heero Yuy! I_ knew _it!_

"I _do_ know you!" he exclaimed. "You little _punk!_ Why don't you just go ahead and kill me now, and save yourself the trouble of doing it later?"

"Now, now." Heero stopped pushing to dig in a pocket for the van's keys. "Don't make me have to _make_ you behave yourself."

He spoke in a falsely solicitious tone that made Briggs want to strangle him.

 _Maybe I will. Later. After I've beaten him to a pulp. He's not going to get away with whatever he's planning. He's going to have to let me out of this chair_ sometime.

He closed his eyes and made peace with the Almighty.

-GWFMA-

When he opened them he found himself shying away from a bright rectangle of sunlight.

"Where _am_ I?"

"You're awake," Heero said in the aggravating falsely solicitious tone from somewhere close to the rectangle.

Briggs scowled.

"Where am I?!"

"Don't get upset. You're still in your wheelchair, and could easily fall to the ground. _Speaking_ of which, if you behave yourself, I'll take you for a walk so that you can see the scenery."

Briggs jerked, then looked around as best as he could.

 _Where_ are _we?_

Squinting against the light, he could just barely see a mixture of sand, weeds, dirt and painted asphalt. And he could just barely hear automobiles in the distance.

He gasped and looked up.

Yes, he could just barely see...a sign indicating where the nearest exit was.

He verbally blasted Heero. His foul language knew no bounds.

Heero merely chuckled again.

Briggs stopped yelling and screaming to take a deep breath.

"YOU PUNK...I ought to-"

Heero moved into the rectangle and aimed the blade of a penknife at Briggs' nose in two seconds flat.

This was the penknife that he had used to cut the apple that he'd bought for Relena.

"You have a choice to make. Either you call off your dogs forever, or I'll do it for you."

Briggs sneered.

"It's that girl, isn't it? You make me _sick._ I thought that you were, at least, a _tough_ punk-"

Heero aimed the blade at Briggs' eyes.

"That answer is unacceptable."

Briggs forced out a laugh.

"I told you, go ahead and kill me! You'd be removing the obstacle between my position and the people in line for my job."

Heero smirked and, to Briggs' mixed relief and surprise, moved back and out of the rectangle.

"It'd be more problematic for you to stay alive."

Briggs shuddered. The fear that he thought didn't exist was sliding over his heart.

"What do you mean by that?"

Metal clinked. Briggs squinted against the rectangle and watched the van's keys fall to the ground a few feet away.

"You have a decision to make," Heero said, his voice indicating that he was walking away. "I suggest that you keep your current mobility in mind when you make it."

Briggs' eyes went as wide as they could without falling out of his head.

"COME BACK HERE! PUNK! You think you're SO SMART! I'll GET YOU..."


	11. Mission Accepted: 11/13

The completion and subsequent "launch" of HEION's Earth and space operations were celebrated on earth and in space with parties -one "official" and several "unofficial" ones - that lasted for three weeks.

No one had ever seen anything like it. It was as though HEION had already accomplished its purpose.

But the person reponsible for all of this inspiration chose to split the last two weeks of the celebration between her new offices and her new living quarters, going over paperwork and making herself at home.

If Relena was missed, she didn't know it. She had locked herself into her own world and barely noticed what was going on around her.

To a point, this was all right. HEION staff members on Earth and in space could manage things without her for the moment.

But being away from the "forefront" meant being away from people, and as the grandfather clock in the office nicknamed "Darlian's Den" struck seven p.m. on the Friday of the last week, Relena finally noticed how alone she was.

She put her anatomically-correct ballpoint pen (a gift from a staff member) down on the lastest report that she was going over, looked at the ceiling and heaved a sigh.

"I am _out_ of my mind. Why did I choose to miss out on all of the fun? Surely even _I_ can take a break now and then. But I need to finish this report."

She nodded firmly.

"Yes. Once this is done I'll...oh, who am I kidding. Duty, that's my name now. And besides, all of the _good_ food is gone by now. But couldn't someone have snuck me a souvenir, or munchie, or few? Goodness."

Someone knocked on the closed door.

"Relena. You in there?" asked a familiar male voice that she hadn't heard for some time.

Relena gasped and bounced to her feet.

"Wufei!"

-GWFMA-

They shared a small pot of tea and half of an apple pie in the kitchen, fondly watched over by the chefs on the 5pm to 8pm shift.

At one point Wufei leaned back and regarded Relena with an awed yet wary expression.

"I knew that it would be great to work for a place like this, so I waited for it to open."

She nodded.

"I appreciate that. So, are you applying for a position?"

He chuckled and took a sip of tea.

"Do _I_ need to apply?"

She grinned and shook her head slowly.

" _No,_ but it's the principle of the thing. Never mind. What position do you want?"

His expression became wistful.

"I like space..."

She nodded again.

"Then it's settled. Report to Space Base M at thirteen hundred hours."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"M?"

She nodded, then shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what we're calling it, for now. It's our unofficial mail station."

His face went pale.

"You want me...to handle _mail?_ "

She nodded yet again.

"Just until 'things' pick up. Until then, it's the best way for people to see what's out there."

He shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Deliver mail! See the wonders of the universe..."

Her eyes twinkled. She reached for her tea cup.

"And reflect upon what you have seen from the comforts of a deluxe class, first-rate set of suites. _With_ twenty-four-seven security. _With_ a large gymnasium. _With_ -"

He grunted.

"You drive a hard bargain, lady. But all right. I'll _try_ it. If I don't like it..."

She waited patiently for him to finish the sentence.

Instead, he asked: "You heard from the other guys lately? I know that Duo and Quatre helped you out with the space bases for a while, and Trowa did some tweaking on the security system here-"

She looked away.

"No. I mean, I don't know where any of them are, now."

"You _could_. But I see that you don't want to."

"It'd be too tempting to ask them if _they_ want to work here. And too tempting for someone to act upon all of you at once."

"And Heero?"

She glared at him.

"What _about_ Heero?"

He glared back.

"Come _on_ , Relena. You haven't locked yourself up in here just to _work._ What's your plan to lure him here?"

Her eyes slitted.

"There is _no_ plan to lure him here. If he wants to visit, good, fine, I don't have a problem with that. But it would be just that, a visit."

He shrugged and leaned back again.

"Okay. But you _do_ know that he's been here already-"

"What?!"

Her face went pale.

"He was _here?_ "

He scowled.

"He 'popped' in here during the opening ceremony party. I didn't follow him, so I don't know what he did. Knowing _him_ , he's been here a few times already."

Her jaw dropped. Her mouth worked.

"He...was...here..."

 _Did he see my living quarters?_ Did he go into my bedroom? _Oh, why didn't anyone_ tell _me?_

Wufei shrugged and unknowingly answered her last unspoken question.

"He was wearing a waiter's costume. He looked _ridiculous._ But he was in and out within five minutes. I guess that no one thought anything of it."

"I...guess not."

He looked at his cup.

"Don't worry, Relena. When he comes back, it'll be for good."

She winced.

_That would be good if that were true._

He grinned.

"Trust me. He _will_ come back. Don't hold your breath waiting for him, but take my word for it, one day you'll open your eyes and he'll be right there. To stay."

She blinked rapidly.

_No! My stupid heart, don't give in to these words!_

But it was too late.

"Wufei..."

He put the cup down on the table and stood up.

"I better get ready for my shift."

She looked down, then back up at him.

"Yes. Yes, of _course._ "

In an uncharacteristic gesture, he moved to curl a finger under her chin and lift it.

"You're his life. You're his home. You're _his._ "

Before she could think of anything to say to that he was leaving the kitchen.

"And neither of you is really any good without the other, much as both of you would like to think otherwise."

"Wufei..."

Her strength left her. She sank down in her chair.

"Wufei...I'd _like_ to believe you but..."

She placed her hands flat on the table and rested her chin on them.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"I _knew_ that I'd fall asleep like this...I've been awake for too many hours...need more sleep...yes. But Wufei...what makes you think...that he'll come back...and to stay...crazy...he's...free...spirit...let.....fly....."

She fell asleep, and a few seconds later she smiled.

_Heero..._

-GWFMA-

It was over.

But Heero was still restless.

A starry night was his only source of light on the streets that he was walking on, in an area that was rumored to be haunted.

Since this area had been bombed during the Earth-Colonies War, the rumors and stories about visions with no substance, voices with no faces and sounds with no objects were understandable.

But Heero wasn't afraid. And the echoing dull sounds of his sneakered feet on the concrete was helping him focus his thoughts.

 _What_ now?

Booth's was finished. It had been de-corporated, stripped of its licenses, its deeds and mortgages given to the bank and its executive board disbanded. Some of them were in jail. Some of them were simply missing.

Michael Booth was finished as well. In his case he had simply vanished as though he had never existed - which he hadn't, he'd been a hired voice with no face.

Quatre and Relena had each resumed their missions of peace.

Oh yes, and Briggs Hawton was in exile on an unlisted colony, if such a thing existed. More likely, he was hiding on either Earth or in Space and was wisely afraid to show his face in public.

 _He_ wasn't finished. He would conduct his business and trouble with a new identity. And his real name remained elusive.

So it _wasn't_ over. This was just a lull.

Again...what _now?_

Heero knew that he and the others would be needed again some day. There was no shortage of people who would cheat the "system" to have things their way. And there would never really be peace between Earth and Space. Not everyone wanted it.

But if Quatre and Relena could convince enough people of the goodness of peace, those who didn't want it could be kept underfoot.

With certain help, of course.

But what was he going to do until then? Earth and Space were his to wander. He could come and go as he pleased.

 _Is that what I_ really _want to do?_

Artificial light caught his eye. A streetlight, just one of many in Memorial Park, which occupied an entire municipal block a few streets away from Heero.

Had the park been his destination this night? He'd really had no _conscious_ destination.

He dared to smile briefly. He'd forgotten about this park. Fans of the Peacecrafts and of his more famous namesake had constructed this park with a combination of "normal" materials and some of the ruins of Relena's ill-fated kingdom (the ruins were rumored to have brought certain ghosts along). Why they had chosen this particular neighborhood, only _they_ knew.

Who _besides_ the brave would come to this park?

Perhaps that was the point.

Heero didn't much care about that at the moment. He needed a place to think clearly in.

There were no amusement rides or other means of entertainment in the park. Just flowers, grass, trees, benches, streetlamps, memorials to and a statue each of the fallen leaders, and a high iron fence to keep everything inside.

So why was the main entrance gate unlocked? Did someone want to reveal the variety of refuse inside the park?

At least the greens, flowers and trees were neatly manicured.

 _Someone_ cared about this park. The ghosts, perhaps?

Heero allowed a smile at his joke and looked for a place to sit.

_There._

The bench facing the King Peacecraft statue, which was surrounded by a particularly decorative arrangement of flowers, seemed appropriate for some reason. Perhaps it was because the bench, of course, was clean.

Pigeons surrounded the bench as he sat down. Some sat next to him. And three cats and two dogs sat a few feet away.

Heero showed them all his empty hands.

They didn't fuss. Perhaps sensing a kindred spirit in some form, they remained where they were and watched him.

He didn't mind the company.

"Tell me what to do."

The lost souls of previous neighborhood residents and of the Peacecraft Kingdom wandering about couldn't help him. Unless they brought answers from on up high.

A few of the birds flew away. Was _that_ the answer?

He looked at the statue, a six-foot-high marble bust on a marble column.

You _tell me._

There was an iron plate bolted to the column. It said: THIS IS HERE IN REMEMBERANCE OF THE EXALTED KING PEACECRAFT, WHO MADE GREAT STRIDES IN PEACE WITH HEERO YUY.

So where were the memorials and statues for the rest of the people that had died taking a stand for peace? With their graves?

_Relena._

She couldn't be far from his thoughts _here._

Did she know about this park? If so, had she contributed towards it? Or did she stay away because of the rumors? Did it all make her angry?

No....she was probably tickled by it, and in awe of the love, determination and labor that had gone into its creation. It was another reason to push for peace - unity. People could cross their barriers and come together for a common purpose.

HEION was proof of that as well. _Historic_ proof. Even after Relena died, it would still stand and...

_And here I am just sitting here._

But he was _fine_ here. He _belonged_ in the shadows, on the outskirts, out of the way.

_I told her that I love her._

He scowled.

 _But I have yet to tell_ myself _that._

If he did everything would change. _He_ would change. He would be more concerned about her welfare than he would ever be about anything else.

But hadn't he _been_ that way? Wasn't that why he had popped in and out of her life, making sure her path was clear and safe before disappearing into the shadows again?

And _words_ were supposed to comfort her? _Words_ were supposed to keep her from feeling alone and lonely? _Words_ were supposed to be a guarantee, like the teddy bear was of his promise to protect her?

_I don't belong in her world. Words are all I can give her. If I get any closer people will know about it. And then I won't be able to stay hidden from all eyes._

Hmph. Words were _selfish._ But he simply couldn't live under society's magnifying glass. Sooner or later, someone would put two and two together and his past...

_My past..._

His eyes narrowed.

 _Didn't I tell Duo that I was trying to put_ that life _behind me? That I need to move forward? But he was right. We're always going to be soldiers. I'm never going to be free to live a "normal" life, much as I want to. Whenever I hear a strange noise or see something that doesn't look right, I'm going to be on the defensive. That's what I was trained to do and that's what I am. A soldier. A warrior. But I told her that I love her. I could_ shoot _myself for doing that. She won't let go now. She'll be looking out for me every night. She's expecting me to be just out of immediate sight when she's in public. I was_ stupid _to tell her. I got caught up in the moment. In her touch. In her smile. In her eyes._

Was the statue glaring at him?

 _I_ have _to stay away. For_ several _reasons._

But he wanted to see that smile again, not just now, but in the morning as well, and he wanted to make sure that she didn't smile that way at anyone else.

That smile was _his._

 _She_ was his.

He had to admit it. He loved her.

And here he was, just sitting here.

_I don't belong there. She knows how I feel. It's better for all concerned that I remain outside._

He looked at the statue again. It looked angry now.

 _What about_ her? it seemed to demand. _What about_ her _feelings? You said it yourself. Words aren't enough. Don't you care about what all this is doing to_ her? _And aren't her warm arms better than a park bench and an empty night?_

He looked at his companions.

"What do _you_ think?"

_I could be with her, or I could be watching her. I could be the perpuetual bad smell in Thomas' nose, or I could play it safe out here, free to come and go as I please._

Hmph. Safe....was boring. He liked challenges, needed them, _craved_ them, and damned if Relena and her uptight butler weren't high on _that_ list.

And in truth, she wouldn't restrain him. She understood him. He didn't know much about females, but he knew that Relena was different from the so-called "norm."

Or else he wouldn't-

_Say it, damnit._

-love her.

 _But she's royalty. All those freaking frills. All that crap that goes with her status. The noses in the air or the behinds. The tea parties. The socialite parties. The official functions and ceremonies. The drawn-out dedications of buildings and statues and ships. And balls and dances. Did I forget to mention_ those _boring events?_

All at which he would make sure that she was safe and untouched by any male's hands besides his.

"Damn _it._ "

He'd lost _this_ battle.

 _I'll be protecting her anyway, so I might as well,_ he reasoned without much conviction.

He ignored that lack of conviction and the suddenly smiling-again stature as he stood up, preferring to pay attention to his scattering companions.

But he was blushing.

-GWFMA-

Thomas sat alone in the kitchen sipping a tall glass of chilled champagne.

_It's over. Everything is back to normal now. We can relax._

It had taken several hours to get the revellers off the estate and off the streets, and the police and security guards that had helped Thomas with that arduous task were certain to send registered-receipt requests for large payments, but it was worth it.

Thomas sagged a little - just a little - and took another sip.

_Ahhhhhhhhh. Oh, to hell with it. Loosen up, Whestcott._

He did, unfastening his tie, undoing the first three buttons of his shirt and - this would certainly shock his mistress if she knew - deliberately messing up his hair with his free hand.

_Better, better._

He took another sip, then grimaced.

_Wait one moment...has long has this not tasted right?_

He put the glass down, prepared to give the chefs a tongue-lashing.

Then he slumped down a bit further, unconscious.

-GWFMA-

Duo stifled a chuckle as he walked into the kitchen.

_This should be good._

It was better than he had expected. Thomas was slumped in his seat, his lips were parted and he had a few fingers around the stem of the champagne glass.

 _Not_ a very becoming sight for a butler.

 _Oh, how horrified he'd be if he knew! But he won't remember a_ thing _when he wakes up._

Still stifling a chuckle, Duo raised and aimed a digital camera at Thomas.

Seconds later, he had captured the scene before him for posterity.

_I think I'll have this framed and sent to Heero. He may never need to use it. But one never knows._

A wicked idea came to him. He walked over to Thomas and pushed him down to the floor.

Thomas went without protest...still holding on to the glass.

_Amazing._

Duo shook his head slowly in wonder, then took a few more pictures.

_That should do it. And I need to leave before security realizes all is not clear in here._

He took a few more pictures, bowed to Thomas, then left the kitchen.

A few seconds later loud laughing brought security guards to the kitchen, but they considered the question answered when they saw Thomas.

As they carried him to his room, they promised each other not to say a single word to anyone about it. It _would_ be listed as "Miscellaneous" on the next weekly "Services Rendered" bill, however.

Poor Miss Relena. Her butler had done a bit too much personal celebrating this night. But it was good to know, that security at Northfield Gardens was up to the task.

Yes, nothing got past _this_ team. _Nothing._

-GWFMA-

A door clicked open in the darkness and footsteps padded on carpet.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and a bare foot was revealed in the sliver of moonlight shining through the gap in the curtains protecting partially-opened windows.

The foot seemed to hesitate, then moved out of the bright path.

The footsteps resumed, and a minute or so later there was a soft thump on wood and two moonlight-illuminated hands reached up to close and lock the windows.

The room was in darkness.

The footsteps resumed once again, then suddenly stopped again a little less than a minute later.

Bedsheets whispered and a boxspring lightly protested the addition of weight upon it.

"What the-"

A lamp clicked on, revealing Relena's half-sleepy, half-shocked face. Who would _dare_ to come into her bed in the dark?

Then:

_"HEERO!"_

He was right behind her, one hand on her flank. He motioned her to be quiet with the other hand, then reached over with this same hand to turn out the light.


	12. Mission Accepted: 12/13

The sun insisted upon shining through Thomas' bedroom window.

He smiled, stretched, and winced as sharp pains touched his face, chest and legs.

 _What in the_ world?

His eyes opened, winced against the light, then narrowed to slits.

 _That damned so-called security force and those inefficient police...they let some of those revellers touch me. They are_ NOT _going to get full payment!_

He carefully sat up in bed.

_But duty calls. I must bring my mistress the first meal of her day._

-GWFMA-

He shifted the covered-breakfast-laden tray he was carrying to one hand and knocked on the bedroom door with the other.

"Miss Relena, break-"

The door was opened a little bit by the very last person that Thomas expected to see in his mistress' private offices, but he wasn't _really_ surprised to see him there.

Still, seeing Heero in the doorway was an annoyance and, to Thomas, a slap to the face of all that was moral and decent.

 _"YOU!"_ he shouted.

 _Miss Relena rejected all of those suitors and proposals for this?_ THIS? _The scruffy one? The one with no breeding or manners or class? Oh, whatever has_ happened _to my Miss Relena? What has he_ done _to her? Is it the teddy bear? Is she_ drugged? _Oh my goodness. This cannot BE!_

Heero didn't look scruffy this morning. Rather, he looked well-groomed, well-rested, and despite the scowl on his face as he regarded the butler, _happy_.

Oh dear, the young man was glowing with health.

Drat. The boy was _handsome_ this morning.

Heero opened the door enough for Thomas to see that he was wearing an open and slightly oversized shirt over a plain white T-shirt and black denim jeans.

_The boy must have legions of females of all ages chasing him. Why my Miss Relena?!_

"Where's Miss Relena?" Thomas demanded. _"What have you done with her?"_

Heero grabbed the breakfast tray.

"Thanks, I'll take this."

"Answer my question, _boy_."

Heero glared at him and Thomas felt icy fingers of fear crawl up and down his spine.

 _This one hates authority. And I know what one of the_ other _things I most dislike about him is. That damned scowl. Is it_ always _there? In any case, it's no wonder that no one's claimed him. Besides being rude, he is..._ very _rude._

____

_And there is still the matter of him being in Relena's presence ALL NIGHT. I'll soon get to the bottom of this!_

____

"Miss Relena is otherwise engaged," Heero said with forced patience, as though Thomas were the annoyance.

____

Thomas' eyes narrowed.

____

"How _dare_ you talk to me in such a manner! What _have_ you done with Miss Relena! Where the hell did _you_ come from, and how did you get past _me_ to her chambers! What exactly are your intentions and just how long do you think you're going to stay here?!"

____

Heero shrugged.

____

"That's up to Miss Relena."

____

"You can't-"

____

"Who is it, Heero?" Relena asked, sounding very serious for someone who had spent the night with her beloved.

____

Heero stepped back and inside so that Thomas and Relena could see each other across the thick-carpeted, sparsely-furnished room.

____

Thomas' heart stung as he looked as his mistress, who had turned around from her seat in front of her laptop-holding computer desk to look at him.

____

Her hair was carelessly pinned up, she wore a robe over a long, oversized T-shirt, and bunny slippers covered her feet.

____

She was glowing with health and happiness as well.

____

Thomas' mouth worked until he could speak.

____

"Miss Relena...how _could_ you?"

____

Heero smirked, then carefully carried the tray over to the placemat-coverd wood table near the desk and placed the tray upon it.

____

Thomas briefly glared at him. In the space of a few hours the young man had become _too_ familiar with Miss Relena's belongings.

____

Was the estate next? And _then_ what? Would he be in charge of HEION one day?

____

Thomas doubted _that._ But he couldn't shake the feeling that if Heero wasn't the master of this estate now, he soon would be.

____

_No matter_ what _anyone says or does. I've lost_ this _battle. But I am not_ your _butler, scruffy one. And_ I'm _not going_ anywhere.

____

Relena quirked a very serious eyebrow.

____

"Mister Yuy is our guest for a few days. Please treat him accordingly."

____

_Are you siding with him against me, my lady?_

____

Thomas couldn't help himself. He didn't like feeling unwelcome in his own home.

____

" _You_ certainly have, my lady!"

____

_"Thomas!"_

____

The word was a slap. Even Heero flinched.

____

Relena's eyes narrowed. Her chin rose a little.

____

Thomas swallowed, then jabbed at Heero with a thumb.

____

As though this were a cue, Heero walked over to Relena, bent down, kissed her shoulder, then sat on the floor next to her.

____

Still jabbing, Thomas shook his head slowly.

____

"He has _no_ money, _no_ job, _no_ means by which to support you. And I don't _care_ what he's done for this planet, he has no class or breeding or even manners either! This is not _proper_ , Miss Relena!"

____

The chin rose higher.

____

"I don't need financial support. And I _certainly_ know how I want to live my life."

____

"With _him?_ My _God,_ Miss Relena! What has _happened_ to you! Think of your family's traditions, at _least!_ What will people think of your decisions _now?_ And what about your brother? Would _he_ allow this?"

____

She exhaled.

____

" _Please_ give my intelligence _some_ credit. Now. I'll need at least two hours to get this morning's work done. Then I'll prepare to face the day. I have a meeting with the April May Corporation at eight, right? Another with the representative from Mars at ten, right? One with that annoying female C.E.O of Sunmark Bank at eleven-thirty, and one with Mister Winner at twelve-fifteen, and then-"

____

"Yes, Miss Relena," Thomas said, interrupting her before she listed and bulleted her day's extensive schedule. "I will wait for your summons."

____

_He's_ drugged _her, I_ know _he has! If I stay here a little bit longer, I might get to see..._

____

" _Do_ that," Relena said, then resumed working.

____

"Lunch with Quatre?" Heero asked casually, getting up to taste-test the food.

____

She nodded.

____

"I promised. Does that bother you?"

____

Thomas glared at Heero as he uncovered the food.

____

_How_ dare _he insult us this way!_

____

Heero shook his head.

____

"Tell him I said hello. And to do a better job of keeping in touch, now that we can."

____

He grabbed a fork and took in a mouthful of fruit-flavored oatmeal, took a bite of a slice of buttered toast, then took a sip of tea.

____

Thomas' glare intensified.

____

He was caught off-guard a few seconds later when Heero slowly glared up at him, still chewing, and the butler began to _hope_ that the food was indeed untainted.

____

Heero nodded, swallowed, re-covered the food then returned his attention to Relena.

____

Or so it seemed.

____

"Don't you have _better_ things to do?" he asked Thomas without looking at him.

____

"Be _nice,_ " Relena gently scolded him.

____

For two seconds Heero's face was little-boy innocent, then the scowl returned.

____

"Sorry," he mumbled.

____

Thomas blinked rapidly.

____

_Why am I so relieved? That apology was half-meant._

____

"Accepted," he mumbled, and bowed.

____

_What's that they say? Wrapped and whipped? If I were a cruel man I'd exploit that one weakness of his. But that would keep him here, and eventually he'd turn his resentment towards_ me. _And I_ want _to live._

____

"Heero, look at this."

____

Relena pointed to the laptop's screen.

____

"What is it?"

____

Heero looked from her to the screen and back again as he walked over.

____

Thomas looked from one young person to the other.

____

_Miss Relena still wants me around...doesn't she?_

____

Heero placed his hands on Relena's shoulders.

____

"That's stuff about me that's not supposed to exist."

____

Thomas cleared his throat.

____

"Miss Relena?"

____

He might as well have been talking to a wall. She and Heero were either ignoring him or had forgotten that he was there.

____

Thomas couldn't restrain a smile.

____

_Love conquers all barriers. Do what you will, Miss Relena. But to me he'll always be scruffy._

____

He made sure that the door closed softly behind himself as he left.

____

-GWFMA-

____

Relena pressed a key with a forefinger and a flourish.

____

"Now it's irretrievable, even by _me._ "

____

He pressed his lips into her hair, then walked around her, sat down in front of her and rested his back against her knees, drawing his own knees towards his chest and holding them.

____

"You've been studying," he said with a chuckle.

____

She nodded.

____

"How would you like to be a teacher? Politics, history - you seem to know those two subjects quite well."

____

He thought about it.

____

"Hmmmm."

____

She grinned deviously.

____

"Think of all those young minds you could corrupt."

____

He frowned as he envisioned young teenagers wreaking havoc on enemy targets.

____

_"Hmmmm."_

____

She reached down and pressed five fingerpads into his scalp for a few relaxing seconds.

____

"I trust you. You'll teach them well."

____

He got a bit more comfortable.

____

"I'll be doing this at the new Saint Gabriel's, right? The International Academy that you and Quatre built."

____

"Yep."

____

He smiled.

____

"What's my new identity, Mistress Relena?"

____

Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

____

"Adjunct....Professor...Mayoke -"

____

"A _charm_?"

____

" _My_ charm. _My_ knight. _My_ -"

____

He groaned.

____

"Re- _lee_ -na..."

____

"Darlian," she said.

____

"Huh? _Wait-_ "

____

"If anyone asks, you 'borrowed' my father's - foster father's - last name because you admired him so much. How could I refuse such an honor?"

____

He rolled his eyes.

____

"Relena..."

____

She pouted.

____

"Why _not_? You _are_ a man of mystery."

____

He shook his head slowly.

____

"You can be pretty mysterious yourself."

____

She frowned.

____

"I would have thought that...oh, never mind. Look. You have a choice of apartments here."

____

He frowned.

____

"You don't want the address of the one I choose."

____

She shook her head.

____

"What you do when you're not here is _your_ business."

____

He nodded and got to his feet.

____

"I understand..."

____

She got up, walked a few feet away and showed him her back.

____

"Take your time."

____

He frowned in concentration, bent over in front of the laptop and his fingers flew over the keyboard for about ten seconds.

____

"Okay..."

____

He pressed a key and stood straight.

____

"I'm done."

____

She frowned and turned around.

____

"Already?"

____

He nodded.

____

She shrugged.

____

"Okay..."

____

He ran a hand over her arm as she passed him.

____

As she sat behind the laptop again she supposed that she would _never_ get used to his little shows of affection.

____

_And that suits me just fine._

____

"Okay..."

____

She typed slowly for about fifteen seconds.

____

"You're official now. And anyone looking for your former identity will get a screenful of blanks."

____

He walked over to her, bent over, looped his arms around her shoulders and grabbed his elbows.

____

"Thank you."

____

He touched his cheek to hers.

____

"You're welcome," she said, lifting a hand to touch his face.

____

He leaned into the touch.

____

"You never lost faith in me. You always believed in me, no matter how I treated you."

____

"I always knew that your heart was kind. That being so, I'm _glad_ that I could do this for you."

____

He kissed her fingers.

____

"I'm home."

____

-GWFMA-

____

Quatre watched Relena as she weaved her way through other restaurant patrons, mediapeople, gawkers and several well-wishers.

____

_He's home._

____

As she approached their secluded and reserved table, he looked her over for a few seconds, lingering on her silk-covered abdomen for a second before returning his fond-eyed gaze to her glowing face.

____

"Quatre!"

____

She gave him a big hug and a slightly-more-than-light kiss on the cheek before sitting across from him.

____

"Quatre, it's been far too long."

____

He rested his chin on a palm and that elbow on the table.

____

"You look _great,_ Miss Relena."

____

"Thanks. So do _you_. The diplomatic world suits you."

____

He chuckled, looked up and summoned a waiter over.

____

"Bring us some lemonade, please."

____

"Yes, Mister Winner, right away."

____

The waiter bowed and left.

____

Relena grinned at Quatre.

____

"Life is _wonderful_. Simply _wonderful._ "

____

"I can _see_ that," he teased, his eyes twinkling. "Things are working out just right, huh?"

____

She nodded and plunked her elbows on the table, then rested her chin on her hands.

____

"He's fitting in better than both of us thought he would. And he called me just before I left to tell me that he's ready to go."

____

The lemonade came, in sixteen-ounce chilled glasses and with "swirly straws".

____

Relena took a long sip and grinned.

____

"Delicious..."

____

Quatre _had_ to know. He leaned forward.

____

"Miss Relena..."

____

The grin deepened as she looked at him.

____

"I'm _smiling,_ aren't I?"

____

He patted her hand, then took both of them in his.

____

"Let's hope he keeps it that way."

____

_Because there are things that_ both _of you need to think about._

____

She was still grinning.

____

"I'm not worried. Even if we're not forever...no. I'm not worried. I've given him a whole new life, a new identity...that's enough. Yes, that's enough."

____

He couldn't dampen her enthusiasm. He let her hands go and drew back.

____

"All right then. What would you like to eat?"

____

She exhaled.

____

"Whew! _Everything._ For some reason, I'm _famished._ "

____

_I'll_ bet, he thought, then summoned a waiter over.

____

_Congratulations, Heero and Miss Relena. You two have finally found each other. You've conquered all of the barriers. May Fate keep smiling on you throughout all of your tomorrows._

____

-GWFMA-

____

_One week later, in the hallway near room 217 in Saint Gabriel International Academy..._

____

Heero took a deep breath, unnecessarily brushed off his two-piece midnight blue suit and straightened his tie, shifted his briefcase from one hand to the other, exhaled slowly, then walked over to the door, grabbed the knob and turned it.

____

Thirty students of various ethnic backgrounds and between the ages of about 14 and 30, and the teacher, Professor Miles Ridge, stood up to greet him.

____

They bowed. He returned the gesture.

____

"Good morning, Adjunct Professor Darlian," they chorused as one.

____

Heero restrained a devious grin.

____

_All these innocent minds. They don't know what they're in for._

____

"Good morning," he said, and walked into the room.

____

The professor hurried over to shake his hand.

____

"Welcome, Mr. Darlian. Please..."

____

He indicated the blackboard.

____

Heero nodded, shook the man's hand and walked over to the blackboard.

____

The students sat back down and the professor walked back over to his desk and leaned against it.

____

_I hope I'm worthy of the faith that you have in me, Relena._

____

"My name is..."

____

He wrote _Mayoke Darlian_ on the blackboard.

____

_Very cute, Relena. A charm? You know I'm nothing of the kind._

____

He turned to face the class.

____

"I'll be assisting Professor Ridge in teaching this history class."

____

A hand shot up in the back.

____

"Mister Darlian?"

____

Heero froze before aiming his chalk at the hand.

____

_Duo? In a classroom? Impossible._

____

"Yes...and you are..?"

____

He blinked twice, rapidly, as Duo, looking out of place in his official Saint Gabriel International uniform, put his hand down and stood up.

____

The two young men exchanged a quick knowing and affectionate grin.

____

"Duo Maxwell, sir."

____

Heero's lip curled.

____

_So. Using_ that _name, huh? Let's see how far you get with it._

____

"Mr. Darlian, would you happen to know anything about the man they say is responsible for ending the war between this planet and the Colonies?"

____

Heero grinned deviously.

____

_You truly are a devil._

____

"You're referring to the legends of the Prince of the Star and of the Heart of Outer Space, aren't you, Mr. Maxwell?"

____

Duo clapped his hands together with slightly exaggerated glee.

____

_This should be good._

____

"Yes, sir."

____

He sat back down, put his elbows on his desk, placed his chin on his palms and batted his eyes at Heero.

____

Heero restrained the urge to bounce the chalk off his head.

____

"Would the _rest_ of you like to hear this?"

____

The response was quick and affirmative.

____

"Yes sir!"

____

"Please tell us!"

____

"Yeah! Woohoo!"

____

_The corruption's beginning ahead of schedule. But that's all right._

____

Heero walked to the center of the classroom and spread his hands expansively.

____

Duo winked at him.

____

So did Quatre, from the middle row.

____

On a hunch, Heero looked out of the nearest window into the garden and saw Trowa, in an official New Saint Gabriel head gardener's uniform, resting his weight on a shovel and pretending that he didn't know that Heero was nearby.

____

Heero looked away, closed his eyes and saw Wufei give him a quick wave from the cockpit of a HEION Space Force jet.

____

Heero grinned.

____

_We never actually said that we'd back each other up for the rest of our lives, did we? But here we are, again._

____

He opened his eyes.

____

"The legends are two views of one person. A boy, Heero Yuy. He wasn't born with that name. It was given to him because it was intended for him to complete the task started by the Colonial pacifist Heero Yuy, who, along with King Peacecraft of Earth, died while laying down the foundations that would eventually unite Earth and Space."

____

His audience was fascinated. Heero was a good storyteller.

____

_They'll remember this all of their lives. Good._

____

"They valued life and freedom above everything, as you yourselves must..."

____

His eyes widened.

____

_Uh-oh._

____

He stopped the sheepish grin that threatened to change his mood.

____

Duo gave him an evil grin and a quick thumbs-up.

____

Quatre gave him a small smile, then bowed his head.

____

Trowa suddenly felt the urge to finish whatever he'd been doing before taking his "break".

____

Heero cleared his throat.

____

"Heero - the boy - would soon learn that other people had been selected by Fate to join his path. Without all of them, we wouldn't be here. Each of the people responsible for this existence had their own distinct role to play..."

____

Sunlight bounced off of writing instruments as students scribbled notes and questions to ask.

____

Heero restrained another devious grin and thought about the wonders of life.

____

_And so it begins._

____


	13. Mission Accepted: Last Chapter and Epilogue

_Eight months later, Peacecraft General Hospital..._

Heero, Duo and Quatre took turns pushing Relena's wheelchair down one of the Maternity Department's hallways towards the Neonatal Ward at a good few feet a minute.

Relena, exhausted and sore, winced.

"Slow _down_ ," she commanded in a whisper.

Heero _couldn't_ slow down. He was on a _mission._ He soon ran ahead of the others and burst into Neonatal Unit 2, which was solely for premature births.

The surprised staff tried in vain to restrain him and get him out of the room.

"Sir, you _can't!_ "

"You _must_ leave!"

"You're disturbing the babies and risking their health!"

" _Sir!_ "

An alarm was set off. Doctors were summoned via the intercom system and security guards rushed over.

Heero didn't care. He barely felt his bumps and bruises. He refused to be swayed from his goal.

 _How_ dare _they put him in here! He should be with_ us _. He's just fine. He's perfectly healthy._

The cot he was seeking was near the back of the room and was label-marked _Darlian, 7lbs 5 oz._

The as-yet-unnamed newborn was sleeping, but he woke up as his father approached.

Heero's hands shook as he scooped up the baby, who had his face, eyebrows and nose, Relena's hair color and mouth, and Milliardo Peacecraft's eyes.

 _Here's trouble,_ Heero thought wryly.

The baby studied Heero, then gurgled and grabbed his chin.

To his surprise, Heero hitched in breath and began to cry. His knees went weak; he sank to the floor and rested his head against what soon turned out to be Relena's chest.

"What...what'll we call him?" he whispered through his tears.

She chuckled and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Why, 'Heero', of course."

Heero tried to laugh. He coughed instead.

"We'll call him 'Heion' for short."

She nodded and held father and son close.

"Rest now, my darlings."

Heero closed his eyes and dozed.

_Until we're needed again..._

He faintly heard Relena telling someone that she was seriously considering filing charges against the Ward's staff for hitting her husband.

 _Don't bother, Relena. Besides, shouldn't you wait until_ after _the ceremony before you say things like that?_

It didn't really matter now. What _did_ matter was that he was alive and able to enjoy what Fate had finally given to him: A peaceful existence, his friends, his love...and his life.

ende

-GWFMA-

_Epilogue_

The letter from an I.P.O. post office box was part of the morning's near-mass of mail and congratulations-related letters and gifts, delivered as usual by Wufei before he left to go on patrol.

Relena knew who it was from before she excitedly (and accidentally) snatched it from Thomas' hand as she ate breakfast in bed.

"He's contacted me at last..."

_My dear sister._  
_Words alone cannot express how proud I am of you. But they are all that I can give you, as it is not yet time for my return._  
_By the time you read this your future husband will have left to pick up the gifts that I have sent for little Heero. He should be back before you eat lunch - if he doesn't get distracted by the sight of an injustice. But do not fear; I am certain that he will only take notes for the students to study when he returns to the classroom._  
_Please give my nephew my love. And I have already warned his father of the consequences he will face if he dares to make either of you frown, but you are free to remind him if you choose._  
_Do not concern yourself about my welfare. I am well, and she and I are continuing to do our part to keep existence at peace._  
_You do not need to write back. You are obviously alive and well. But I am keeping an eye on you and yours. Distance and time have not lessened my responsibilities to you, or my dependence on your strength._  
_B._

____

____

__

Wufei carried her response and a photograph of her and Heero holding the baby with him the next morning.

 _Beloved brother._  
_Hurry back. He's already asking for you. And_ he _wants to finish the fight that you two started before the war ended, in a location of_ his _choosing. (Sigh) How well do you fence?_  
_S._

__

__

__

Wufei heaved a long sigh as he placed the letter and photograph in an envelope, sealed, weighed and addressed it.

__

__

__

"Those two could start the battle all over again...."

__

__

__

-GWFMA ENDE-

__

__

__


End file.
